Quarantined
by MirellaM
Summary: LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP - When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, JamPony is put under quarantine. Stuff will happen: living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl... - Will slowly lead to M/A - WiP - R&R plz
1. 1 New faces

Disclaimer : Not mine  
Summary : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, JamPony is put under quarantine  
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Not M/L  
A/N : Inspired from Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria – Taking place just before/instead of LAtR  
A/N#2 : Thank you Joëlle, Susan and Heather. You rock !

****

Quarantined – Chapter 1

By Mirella

__

Thursday evening

Max's eyes scanned the crowd Crash for the hundredth time this evening. He was nowhere to be seen. Tonight of all nights, when she needed him, he wasn't there. Typical.

She went back to her friend's table with a pitcher of beer and a frown.

"Hey, Boo! What's wrong? Day's over. Normal's not there anymore to bip bip ya. "

"Nothing's wrong. Well not really, but… "

OC waited, but nothing more came. Introverted Max, as usual. But she would find out what was bugging her. "Ya know, ya can tell me about anything? Is it about doggie-boy? "

"No, he's fine in Terminal City." Max said. " Fine and safe. So far. "

OC thought quickly. Exit Joshua. Next try. "Is it about Logan?"

"Not exactly." Max shifted with discomfort on her chair.

OC was getting closer. But it looked like she'd have to extract each word painfully. So she asked: "So what?"

"Well, he called me earlier. He wants me to do an Eyes Only mission, tonight."

"And that's a problem? Ya already did so many."

"I know, but it was before… all this." She saw compassion on Cindy's face. "You know I don't want to take any risks anymore. I don't want to end up killing him. So I figured I could send Alec for… "

Cindy cut her mid-sentence: " that mission. Takin' yar place. That supposed boyfriend of yours who doesn't know." She could have slapped herself for not starting with him. Alec. Well she'd have if Max had looked really angry instead of only annoyed. "So ya don't have to go an' see Logan. But I already told ya I don't think it's a good idea to try to avoid him. Ya're in love with the guy. Ya cannot decide ya aren't anymore. "

"I know, but I know myself. Little by little, I'd forget about the virus. Last time already, when he helped me with Sam… "She stopped, startled by the sudden look on her friend's face.

"Whoa, speaking of the devil, Max, look at ya boy, there!" Cindy was gaping.

Max smiled. He was here. Fine. But she had to set something straight. Well perhaps not exactly straight, given what she had let Logan believe, but since Cindy knew about it... "First, how many times should I tell you ? He's not my boy. And second, close your mouth. Think of how much the Ladies will be disappointed if you switch sides." With that she turned around, and saw him talking animatedly with another guy. She could understand Cindy's trance.

With what seemed like a new black leather jacket, a new pair of black Levi's - *_how did he get them_* - and a grey silk shirt - *_a silk shirt?!_* - and his grinning face , he looked drop dead gorgeous. Max stopped her treacherous train of thoughts. *_He's dressed formally. Period_.* She'd better be thinking about how he got himself those clothes, not with his Jam Pony wages, for sure. Now, this nagging Eyes Only stuff was getting on her nerves. She focused her attention on the end of Cindy's answer.

"…such a fine specimen. No wonder all the gals fall for his charms."

Max stood up. "I need to talk to him. "

Original Cindy watched her go. Her girl suddenly looked her usual self, which was good. One problem solved. At least for now. Sure Max was having a rough time. She had almost killed Logan by touching him inadvertently, and she still kept him at bay, which was kind of surprising – usually her resolve didn't last that long. She had been able to save Joshua that awful day in the sewers, but Annie was killed, and the big boy's grief had been weighing heavily on her; she still had White on her tail, but Cindy couldn't help to feel happy because she finally decided to stay in Seattle. With her friends.

Cindy switched back to reality. She couldn't see Max's face from where she was sitting, but her back was tense and Alec had a huge teasing smile. They were always arguing, but lately they were getting along pretty fine. Alec would help her whenever she needed him and if he didn't, Cindy would make him regret it. Perhaps not physically, she wasn't strong enough for a genetically enhanced soldier, but she could always come up with something, involving Normal for instance. No need to worry.

Cindy's gaze drifted around Crash and spotted Sketchy playing pool. Always refreshing. No doubt he would need some cheering up within moments. She took her beer and walked over to him. 

Sketchy motioned vehemently for her to join him. "Hey Cindy! Come here! I think I can win! "

She snorted at this comment and looked appraisingly as his opponent managed a difficult shot. As if sensing her gaze, the guy – rather cute with his dark eyes and dark hair – looked up and flashed her a killer smile, just before missing completely. She rolled her eyes.

As always, Alec couldn't understand Max. Geez, this was an easy Eyes Only mission, but this was also Max, stubborn as ever. And tonight of all nights, he had his own agenda. But he wasn't going to tell her about it. At least not yet. He tried another approach.

"Hell, Maxie, even an X8 could do it by herself." And that was true. An X8 would even have been better, being small and all. His much larger frame wouldn't do anything for this.

Max sighed. Of course she knew she didn't need him for this. Logan knew as well, but he didn't object. In fact he had sounded resigned. Her trick was starting to work, but she needed Alec to play along, even if he didn't have the slightest clue about what was going on. How on earth could he be so stubborn?

She insisted: "I need you as my back-up. And you told me you're ready to do anything for a friend."

"Emotional blackmail?" Alec smirked. "Doesn't suit you Maxie." Of course she didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. On the other hand, his groin still remembered painfully the last time she didn't take his no for an answer. This could be his revenge, and it wasn't as if she really needed him. "Being your friend doesn't mean being your devoted servant." He smiled as he saw her frown, but suddenly his sensitive senses picked up a distinctive smell. This wasn't good. This wasn't even supposed to happen. Alec had to act fast. He shot Max what he hoped would be considered an apologetic smile. "So, Maxie, good luck for tonight. See you at work tomorrow." With that he spun on his heels and left.

Max couldn't believe it. Alec just dismissed her. At least, now she had a reason to be mad at him. She caught up with him, grabbing his leather clad forearm. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" as her nostrils were invaded by a spicy perfume.

He shrugged her hand away as he turned to face her, and then she was rooted to the ground as delicate hands suddenly appeared on his eyes from behind, a suave voice asking him "Guess who ? "

Alec changed his scowl into a smile as his hands came up, squeezing the fingers covering his eyes, and he conveyed surprise in his voice as he guessed. "Helena?"

" Hello you ! " came the answer as she rolled herself around him, and buried her body into his. Her hands went down to wrap his neck, her lips fiercely claimed his. His own hands finished their motion on the small of her back, hugged her tightly.

Max blinked a few times, but the vision didn't vanish. Just in front of her, Alec was hungrily kissing a leggy blonde, dressed in a rather sophisticated black leather outfit from head to toe, rather old. At least 25, Max thought. Perhaps he turned into a gigolo. Too bad for his usual audience. Her sensitive ear picked up the soft murmur, as the two finally broke their kiss, but their faces remained millimeters apart.

"Happy with the surprise?"

"Yeah. How did you know about Crash?"

"I have my ways." She giggled. "And see my outfit?"

"Perfect for our ride. I got you a helmet."

So this wasn't a one-night lay. Max knew she should leave; instead she cleared her throat, making Alec remember her presence and this …Helena… notice her. Being an X5 and perfectly beautiful had advantages, especially now, as she was facing another beautiful woman. But Alec's eyes were glowing – out of mischief? or out of plea - as he said:

"Huh, Max, we'll deal with your constant late arrivals tomorrow. Come to my office, and for once be on time! Best way, don't hang around here too late! "

Helena gave him an adoring look.

For once, Max lost her ability to speak. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but she realized she was living a nightmare. Alec had turned into Normal, except for the bip bip part. She rolled her eyes. If he couldn't come up with anything better than being an executive at Jam Pony, he really wasn't up to his skills. Did he really think that could impress a girl ? As if he needed anything besides his good looks and his charming manners and his sexy body and his seductive voice and thoses clothes he had on. Max shook those thoughts out of her head as quickly as they invaded it. Well it looked like he wanted to be at his best tonight, as for a high stake. Could it be that... ? She was really doomed. He chose now to get himself a steady girlfriend. Now when she had told Logan he was hers. Doomed indeed.

Maybe she could use his lies against him.

She saw the couple heading for the stairs. Alec's arm was wrapped around Helena's shoulders. She caught him waving goodbye with his other hand and she turned around to see Sketchy and another guy giving him the thumbs up. She rolled her eyes once more. Men!

But she couldn't help the knot inside her stomach. Hell, she needed a drink. Where was Cindy?

Cindy hadn't missed any of the show, except for the sound. As soon as the blonde had made her entrance, it was more interesting than the game of pool, especially since the players shared her interest. Last, she saw Alec waving in their direction and both guys giving him the thumbs up, both of them laughing.

Sketchy stated. "He has this thing with girls, telling them they're special and unique. And hey he's a stud! "

"Hey, she's especially and uniquely sexy." Another burst of laugh. "It was your turn, no?"

Max heard these last sentences. There was something familiar about the guy Sketchy was playing against. Then she remembered. He was the one just talking to Alec a few minutes earlier.

OC had seen Max approaching.

"Sorry, Boo, no beer left on this table." And then, in a lower voice. "Who's that girl? "

"Some Helena. Who's that guy?"

"Don't know. Guy tries to lose at pool against Sketchy. Does his best."

Both of them focused on the pool, as Sketchy was managing a royal shot, sending the last ball into the corner pocket, and shouted victoriously.

"Yeah!"

"Congrats, man!"

Both girls smiled accordingly as Sketch got his money. He dropped his arm on his new buddy's shoulders and headed for the table, beaming with pride.

"Hey girls! Did you see that game? "

"Yeah, Sketch, ya were like not yourself. "

"Last shot was fabulous." But Max's eyes were not staring at Sketchy.

He quickly realized. "Oh, let me introduce you. This is our new colleague. Normal hired him this afternoon. He had the best of recommendations. "

"Let me guess, Sketch. Golden Boy's?"

"How did you know that, Max ? "

Meanwhile, Cindy had extended her hand. "I'm Cindy"

"Hey Cindy, nice to meet you." But instead of taking her hand, he bowed in front of her and kissed her hand. OC laughed. His eyes gave away that he was having fun. He moved slightly. Next to her was Max, the famous Max.

"Max." But she was ready. He wouldn't play Romeo with her. She shook his hand. _*Yeah, definitely X5._*

*_Domineering kind of girl, as expected_.* He grinned at her. "Nice to meet you Max. I'm Biggs. "

A/N#3 : Already reached my 25th birthday and don't feel that old.


	2. 2 Morning treat

Disclaimer : Not mine  
Summary : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine  
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Not M/L. Your guesses are welcome. The secret is part of my pleasure. It won't last long.  
A/N : LAtR AU without runes - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria. Don't expect me to go straight to the point … enjoy the setting.  
A/N#2 : Thank you, Joëlle, Susan and Heather for your corrections and thank you Lallie and Caderyn for your reviews.

****

Quarantined – Chapter 2

By Mirella

__

Friday morning

Helena moaned as shreds of consciousness made their slow and painful way back to her foggy mind. She grabbed the other pillow to bury her face within. All she wanted to do was to go back to sleep, but habits took over. She glanced sideways at her alarm clock, already fearing the impact of its dim red light on her pupils. She sat upright in bra and panties as she read an awful 9:04. She was late. SHE was LATE. And sick to her stomach, and with a pounding headache. Hell she recognized the symptoms. She had a hangover. Almost beyond what she remembered from her college years. If only she could remember what happened ?

She took in her surroundings. It was her own bedroom and she was by herself. Yet, that felt wrong. She'd had that date with Alec and he was attracted by her just like any other guy she truly wanted. He was so hot. No wonder she was willing - for a few nights at least. He definitely wasn't good enough for her. However young she still was, she was also very efficient, smart and deadly ambitious. In her position, she'd never go out with a guy without checking him first. A phone call at his supposed place, a miserable messenger's service and she knew he even wasn't part of the staff. Well it didn't really matter. She liked how he attracted the female's glances; he had that magnetic charm. He knew how to play the role. Besides, she had fun with him on his bike, and she could think of other ways to get more. Too bad she couldn't remember, but it seemed like they didn't have hot sex that night. She drifted with a smile into fantasies mode till she realized the clock now displayed 9:12.

Helena got up in zombie mode. First, she needed her bathrobe and then her aspirin. Next, the phone call to work and finally she would grab her coffe… There was a noise in the living room.

She poked her head through the door, and was immediately enthralled by the great view. There he was with his back to her, standing in nothing but jeans. He was stretching with ravishing catlike grace. She looked bewitched at the way his powerful and chiseled muscles moved slowly across his back. He tensed and relaxed his arms, rotated his shoulders, then swirled his neck around. The embodiment of perfection. She licked her lips as he started it over deliberately. She knew he was putting on a show for her and since she had already called her office, there was nothing to stop her from getting a morning treat.

Helena played with her belt, loosening the knot, as closing the distance between them. She slid her arms around his waist, leaving her hands playing slowly on the smooth skin of his abdomen, as she uttered into his hear: "Feeling tense this morning?"

He shivered as he felt the soft breath on his shoulder's warm skin and the soft caress on his stomach. "Yeah, some sore muscles." Of course, he had been sleeping on the couch. Not one of his best ideas like getting her plastered yesterday evening. He had somehow felt trapped, cornered by his feelings. Feelings. A human feature, part curse, part blessing. Something that was still hard to deal with. He didn't like it when his emotions escaped from his control. Perhaps he'd better stop thinking before turning as pathetic as Max.

At least, Helena wasn't obviously mad at him. He knew she was smiling behind him and felt her body, pressed against his. At least he knew he didn't screw up his chances. Of course, he had been on damage control, swallowing his uneasiness and his guilt, playing the gentleman and then simply playing. It didn't mean he felt ready for anything else more, he knew he should leave. Besides it was getting late, and being already Max's, he didn't want to become Normal's favorite scapegoat instead of Normal's favorite.

"Think I could do something to help," she whispered.

Her fingertips were leaving hot trails on his chest, her lips on his back, but he needed to resist or at least try to.

He sighed. "I'd love to, Helena, but I think I'd better be going. I'll be late, and I have some important meetings." At least he was still able to lie.

"Shh," she purred. It looked like she was going to have to encourage him. Gently, she pushed him on the couch, her chest still on his back.

"No, Helena, that's not a good idea." Of course he didn't expect himself to give up so easily, but she started massaging his shoulders. He closed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel himself sinking into the gentleness of her touch. That's something he was craving for, someone caring for him, for so long, without even realizing it. He could get used to it, he'd love it, but did he deserve it?

"What did you say?"

He whispered. "It's a wonderful idea." * _The hell with Normal_! * He dropped his chin to his chest as she worked the knots of his neck, shivering once more as she stroked the place where his barcode used to be.

He opened his eyes as she stopped, and saw her coming in front of him, kissing him lightly on the lips. It looked like he wasn't expected to take control; he'd just wait and see.

"Remember this for later, I deserve some pay-back." * _And pay-back I'll make sure I'll get_. * "Why don't you go and take a shower? I'll prepare some coffee. "

He knew she was in a mood and she would join him for this shower, and his reticence had somehow subsided during the last minutes. With a grin, he stood and scooped her up in his arms, while kissing her passionately. She was light as a feather as they headed for the bathroom, their tongues dueling in a frenzy. But it looked like fate, assumed as Helena, changed plans concerning Alec. Helena withdrew from his embrace with a contrite smile, readjusting herself.

"I said, you take a shower and I prepare coffee," but she didn't want him to be too disappointed. "Think of the long week-end coming. My headache will be over." And this time, her smile was promising.

The headache. Always a bad sign. But she kept sending mixed signals. Something Alec was getting used to: people not reacting exactly as expected. Any other time, he'd have dropped her, there were so many other fine sisters, as OC would say. But he just couldn't.

"I'll remember this suggestion too." He squeezed her cheek with his thumb before entering the bathroom, alone. He felt like he was losing it. Besides Max, other women were turning into mysteries. He could have sworn Helena wanted this, and a lot more than he did. Perhaps Max was only normally lunatic after all.

Alec had reached a better conclusion when he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, hair still dripping wet after this short but welcomed hot shower – great asset of a high living standard. He was definitely not one for the morning stuff. It was too unlike him. He picked up his shirt and smiled at her sipping coffee.

"Here's yours." She brought him a steaming mug.

He couldn't help but pull a disgusted face as he took his first gulp. And if hers was a cup, his was a mug. Full. It would take him ages to finish.

She laughed which made her even prettier. "They say it's coffee."

"Don't you have any sugar?"

"No, sorry, I watch my waistline. Woman stuff, you know." She started to button up his shirt.

No, against all odds, it seemed that woman stuff was way beyond his understanding. At least this morning. He swallowed another bitter gulp.

A/N#3: This part was supposed to be shorter, but it came out as a small chapter. Tell me how you feel towards Helena. Envious? Or feeling like slapping her? Hating her already?


	3. 3 Trouble ahead

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint, especially for you **Caderyn**, **Glitterina** and **Melo** (thank you for your reviews) : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria – Besides, I'm kind of taking the 'scenic route', so don't expect me to go straight to the point(s) - Enjoy anyway !

__

A/N#2 : Thank you, **Joëlle** and **Heather**! And a special thanks to **Susan** who made this scene a lot more lively!

****

Quarantined – Chapter 3

By Mirella

__

Friday morning, Jam Pony

OC and Max were sitting on a bench chatting by the lockers at Jam Pony, not ready for another delivery yet. Normal was bip-bipping as usual, but they weren't the least bit concerned.

"Now I've got to give this to Logan." Max thoughtfully waved her nightly loot - a small disc of data - before putting it in her backpack.

"Ya went there alone, Boo?"

"Yeah, since Golden Boy obviously had other plans." * _As if he wasn't the one who dared to give me a lecture a few weeks ago about how wrong it was for us to go out with ordinaries, putting them in danger and so on…_*

Cindy laughed. "Boy's entitled to have a life of his own, ya know."

Max frowned. "That girl's not for him. Did you see her make-up? "

"Ya jealous, Boo?"

"No way." *_How could Cindy think of such nonsense?_* "But what am I going to do now?" Max didn't want to admit it, even to her friend, but she had spent hours turning restlessly in her bed all due to Alec.

"Tell him the truth."

"Not unless I have to. He'd never get off my case. "

"I meant Logan, not Alec." Cindy said. "Who ya really shouldn't have dragged into this. "

They looked at the entrance after hearing screeching tires. They knew bikes weren't noisy, and there weren't many cars cruising in the alley, but nothing came.

"Anyway, he didn't care to show up this morning. We were supposed to get gasoline, and I ended up alone. " Max complained.

Cindy eyed her friend closely. It was almost as if she was more sad than angry, but Max would never admit it. "Take it easy on the boy, Boo. Don't be mad at him coz' he's happy as ya'd like to be. He doesn't deserve it." *_Well, knowing Max, she needs time to digest this_.* " Well, what did you need gasoline for? Planning on running away from me?"

"Gas up generators in Terminal City."

Alec yawned as he dismounted his motorbike. Already late as he was, he didn't want to lose more time this morning, plus he called in sick far too many times lately. Too bad because he really didn't feel well today. Before work he stopped at his place to get his glock and change clothes – a blue sweater, worn-out jeans, his usual jacket. At least it helped him feel more like his usual self. He took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket.

As he made his entrance, casually enough, he quickly assessed the place. An instinctive reaction, one of Manticore's legacies with the power of habit and training. He registered the rear door – opened -, the stairs – free -, Sky leaving, a parcel in his left hand, Biggs leaned against a pillar, looking at the huge TV set in the corner, Max and OC playing lazybones near the lockers and Normal close to the apoplexy at his usual place. That had to be his priority, staying in Normal's good side.

He greeted his boss warmly. "Hey Normal!" That got some of the other's attention as well.

Normal didn't even bother to look up. His voice was icy; perhaps he took his lessons from Max. "D'you know what time it is?" 

Alec checked his watch. Hell, almost ten thirty, well, a little later.

"Even Messy Miss never dared to arrive this late. Biggs here already did two runs," Normal kept on.

Alec saw Max waving at him and Biggs trying to suppress a laugh. *_Traitors. Don't they know it needs more than a furious Normal to take me down?_*

"Hey, Normal, my friend, I'm hurt. I've been working, you know. "

Normal felt doubt progressing into his mind. Perhaps he had been too quick to criticize. His Golden Boy could have a good reason for arriving so late.

Alec instantly sensed his change of mood. He leaned on the desk, getting closer to his boss.

"I've had this idea. What would you think of making some deliveries with motorbikes rather than regular bikes? "

At first, Normal didn't like it, but he looked up and saw the sparkle in Alec's eyes as he went on.

"It would increase your income. Drastically. You could call it Moto Pony. "

Normal stood for a moment, tapping a pencil against his chin. A small smile crept onto his face. "I'll think about it."

"We could give it a try today. My motorbike is outside. "

Normal suddenly realized everyone was watching them, which meant no one was working. "Hey, tea time is over." Normal bellowed. "Besides there's no tea time. Get back to work. Bip bip bip. "

Alec seized the opportunity to disappear from Normal's view. He joined Biggs and slapped him in the back. "Looks like you're already Normal's puppy?"

"Afraid to lose your status?"

Alec snorted. "As if you could be a problem. Anyway, you got the sector pass?"

"Yeah. Normal had it ready by this morning." Biggs smiled at Alec and cleared his throat. "How was your evening?"

"Let's say, close contact established. What about yours? "

Biggs grinned. "Not bad. I spent a few hours with those friends of yours. I let Sketchy win the first pool game. Remind me why I was supposed to lose? "

"Exposure. Something we don't want."

"Let me tell you, I was a lot more suspicious when he didn't lose! I don't think I fooled the girls, either." Biggs nodded with his head where Max and OC were sitting. "Speaking of Max, you were right. Hot temper, but she's a hottie. "

"Back off, man," Alec said. "She's madly in love with her ordinary," he added quickly.

"You sure?"

Normal's voice echoed through the building. "Biggs! Parcel! "

Both guys rolled their eyes as Biggs answered with a twinkle. "Already on my way. Which sector, Boss? "

Alec looked at his friend leaving; it would be a nice change to have one of his buddies around. They could share some of Max's wrath. The truth was, he might have deserved it some of the time, well most of the time.

Alec liked to push Max's buttons, but he didn't intend to yesterday evening. So his next step would be to make amends. With a deep breath, he made his way to the lockers. Before opening his, he greeted both his friends with a most charming smile.

"Morning, Ladies. Boy, you guys look good today." First trick: dumb flattery. It worked pretty well with most chicks. Except that neither of them were most chicks.

"Morning, Boo," OC said. "Nice arrival. Ya sure know how to wrap Normal around that little finger of yours. "

"What do you think Normal would say if someone tells him you're the 'real' boss here?" Max said. Of course, Alec knew, flattery didn't work on her.

"What are ya talking about Boo?" Cindy looked at Max.

"Oh Alec knows. He played Jam Pony's boss yesterday evening. "

She didn't look that angry, Alec thought. "I think he'd be happy, or proud, maybe both. Don't you think?"

"He's a dumbass if he doesn't see you're manipulating him. Next thing, you'll be selling Jam Pony, without him even realizing it. The Moto Pony stuff came to your mind, in what, three seconds?" Max huffed.

"Hey, Maxie, thank god not everyone is as clueless as you are in doing business." Alec's characteristic smirk was in place.

"Of course, you know your way in that area. Always in the middle of some deal. "

"Maxie, I worship and respect what you told me. I only steal from the bad guys and I don't harm any of the good ones. "

"What about last time? When you used Joshua?" Max raised her eyebrows at Alec.

Alec sighed. He knew Max was definitely angry. "Okay Maxie. Think they could have put some elephant DNA in your cocktail? " * _Yeah, think about how graceful that animal is._* " Coz' your memory is unique." Max was gaping. "Let's do this. I know you're pissed off coz' I didn't come with you yesterday evening so spill it. "

*_Yesterday evening. And this morning too_.* " Yes, I…" She stood up, but suddenly she remembered OC's words. Max sat down. "was mad at you. But in fact, Alec, it's OK. You were right. I didn't need you." Max mustered all she could in a little smile but she wondered why Alec and OC were looking at her strangely.

"Whoa, Max. You sure know how to make a guy feel good. " Alec smiled.

She shrugged and looked in the distance. "You'd better not push your luck." Max saw his smile fade. "I'm talking about Normal there. Think it's about time you started working?" She felt like she was about to win the competition for the 'Best Friend of the Month'.

Alec shrugged as he couldn't suppress a yawn.

"Hey, Alec, late as you were, ya didn't get enough of your beauty sleep?" 

Alec laughed. "Well, I had a busy night."

OC looked at him closely and she was certain his joy didn't reach his eyes. "Always braggin' Boo." No use to ask him what was going on. He was supposedly always alright. She stood up. "Well, guess I'd better go. See you."

Alec closed his locker slowly. Max looked down at her gloved hands. He inhaled a few times. She swallowed, hard. Both of them started to talk at the same time.

"Max, there's something I'd like to tell you about… "

"Alec, I think I should tell you something… "

Max's beeper and Alec's cell phone his cell phone both chirped at the same time. "Terminal City." she stated in a neutral voice.

He answered the phone. "Alec." He knew her sensitive hearing would allow her to catch both sides of the conversation.

It's Luke. There's a transgenic on the run. He's being chased by the police.

"Where is he?"

Sector 5. A few minutes ago he was near Sector 4.

"I'm with Max. We'll get him. Don't worry." He hung up.

Max stood up. "Let's go."

Alec grinned. "Hey, Max. I can do it alone. Think you'll be able to ride without your Ninja?"

"I'll go with you."

Exactly what he had thought her answer would be. "OK Maxie, but you'll have to remember to park your hands." Alec got a punch on the shoulder. There was also no mistaking the pout on her face. He hadn't lost his touch, after all.

His phone rang again.

"Alec"

It's me, Helena.

"I can't talk right now." He needed some privacy. He motioned for Max, who was already tapping impatiently with her foot, to go to his bike as he walked away.

I need your help. I was late at work, and I had this package I had to send early to our subsidiary.

"And?" He couldn't hang up, he thought, it could be important.

I can't tell my boss I didn't send it. I might lose my job. So I thought, since you own that messenger's firm…

"OK, I send you someone immediately."

I'd prefer if it were you. Besides, hon, that way, I could see you. I miss you. Her voice was soft, engaging and promising.

" I can't do the pick-up right now, but I'll do the delivery if you want."

Thank you so much. You're sweet.

"I'll call you back later Helena." He hung up.

Alec looked around the building for Biggs before he realized Normal already sent him on a run to Sector 12. That's when he spotted Sketchy.

Max was back. "Alec give me the keys. I'll go get him. "

"Just give me a few seconds. Please, Max. "

She couldn't believe what was happening after she had been nice to him. He didn't deserved it. She looked at him as he gave some instructions and some money to Sketchy, and then grabbed a package from Normal – it was a long tube in fact. A few seconds that's what he'd needed indeed. But once more, he had acted like the selfish bastard he is, placing his own priorities first. She was beyond disappointed.

They went outside and he handed her the package and gunned the engine into life. Max was sitting stiffly behind him. She didn't say a word. She didn't need to. He had seen her defiant and distant look. He knew the sentence.

A/N#3: Okay, by the end of this day, they should be quarantined. So bear with me and be patient.

You may also tell me what you think so far  
Thank you


	4. 4 Complications

_Disclaimer_ : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

_A/N :_ LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria – Spoiler: the quarantine is due next chapter - Enjoy!

_A/N#2_: thank you for your reviews:  
**_Ashley_**: I'm glad you like it  
**_Glitterina_**: about the motorbikes: well Alec's one appeared in LAtR, without any explanation (he managed to make enough money to buy one, or he stole it). As for Max's Ninja, my assumption is it belongs to her night life, and not to her worker's life. And don't worry about the necessary investment to launch Moto Pony, Normal is rich enough ;-)  
**_JINX_**: I try to keep this tale … intriguing, but I guess I don't manage well enough the balance between the told and the untold. Glad to see you like it anyway.  
Oh the comments haven't been edited. See what **_Heather_ and ****_Susan_ have to work with. They really do a great job. As always, thank you, my lovely betas, and thank you **_Joelle_** for helping me with the plot.**

**Quarantined – Chapter 4**

By Mirella

_Friday morning_

Alec slowed down as they reached the sector checkpoint to find a long line of people and vehicles waiting. He felt Max's hand nudging his side to get his attention. *_Perhaps she thinks blindness is among my numerous flaws._*

"Alec, it looks like they closed the sector!"

He couldn't help himself and snorted. "Would this be enough to stop you, Transgenica Passionaria ?" He kept moving the bike forward, overtaking the queue.

She kicked his ankle with her boot. "Don't you dare making fun of me! It's better to feel committed to a cause than to act as a selfish and degenerated…"

Of course, he already knew Logan was way better than he was. He cut her mid-sentence. "Too bad you think of us as degenerated. Coz' I do prefer the term 'genetically enhanced'." He inhaled. "You ready ?"

"What for?"

"It's called bluff and nerve, Maxie. Look and learn!" he smiled. Hell, if she wanted to give him the cold shoulder, he could at least provide the choice of reasons!

As they edged towards the checkpoint a sector cop stopped them.

"Hey, no passing through right now. There's a police operation going on in sector five. Queue up!" the policeman told them.

Alec flashed him his ID. "Jam Pony messengers, Sir. Got an emergency pickup for Harbor Lights Hospital."

"What about your passenger?"

"Same place. She has a delivery there." The tube's destination was confirmed within seconds.

They were let through and Max was surprised it was so easy. Thanks to… well she didn't even want to start to think about it. She would have thought of something. Max was living ten years on the outside without any problems.

"Hey, Maxie, can't hear you! What happened? Cop got your tongue?"

"Shut up, Alec, and turn right! Sirens that way!"

A few blocks away, a transgenic – very pale skin, white hair and brows – was running along the street with several police cars chasing him. The albino was spotted as he was headed for Terminal City. He was running and feigning for quite a long time now as he waited for reinforcements to arrive. That's when he spotted a bike driving at full speed from the next crossroads. He thought of jumping in a window, although he knew entering a building would be heading into disaster, as his zoom vision made him recognize the extraction sign. He heard the cop's admonishment trough their speaker.

"Freeze ! Don't move!"

He managed to make it to the right side of the sidewalk, where he used the parked cars to shield himself and be an easy pickup.

Alec quickly assessed the transgenic's position. His bike came out of nowhere, with an awful noise of screeching tires as he negociated the sharp curve. Some of the police cars swerved out of the way, but managed only to collide into each other causing the road to be blocked off.

He almost stopped, swiveled around while grabbing his gun from his back, and shot out a few tires, buying the guy the little time needed with his covert fire. He heard Max calling, "Come on!"

From the corner of his eye, he saw the transgenic climbing behind her and he sped up the engine. When the now running cops reached the crossroads, it was too late. One of them radioed: "We lost him, Sir."

Hearing this, White punched his wheel. Otto and he had been on their way to the scene. He stopped the car and yelled into his own radio : "I want a full report on this major failure!" He turned to Otto: "It's gonna be a real pleasure working with the local police!"

Alec was headed toward Terminal City, when he suddenly caught some rather unpleasant scenery: "Shit! White's over there!" Once more, he sped up. "Take my gun and hold her tight! And you, Max, hold me tight!"

White was standing close to a black sedan and yelling when he heard the furious roar of a bike. As he spun around, he saw the bike climbing a loading ramp at full speed and recognized its driver and one of the passengers as his own curse – 494 and 452 – in the blink of an eye.

Alec managed to propel the bike on top of the sedan, as Max extended her right foot to kick White's head, while she used the long parcel to knock Otto down.

As the bike was still mid-air, the albino shot at the car's back tires. The bike and its passengers landed gracefully on the pavement and turned left.

When White got up, they were gone. He let out a furious roar.

* * *

In TC's Headquarters, a loud cheer erupted when the police channel confirmed the good news. Luke sauntered around Dix who was busy helping Logan setting up his video link.

What's this about?

Luke answered Logan's image on the screen. "Max and Alec just rescued a transgenic. The police were after him."

In what had been successively Sandeman's, then Joshua's and now his living room – far away from his fancy one in Foggle Towers - Logan closed his eyes. Max and Alec. As in Max and Alec, the couple. He still wasn't used to it. *_What was Luke's last question?_*

" Yeah, Luke, I'm fine. Dix managed to find me some spare computers parts. As soon as I have them, everything here will be up and running." Not what Logan was used to, but at least it was something. 

* * *

With such nice weather, that was not common in Seattle, Helena could see the Pacific Ocean glistening under the sun. She loved her view.

Or rather she loved the idea of having this view. In fact, she loved profiting by all her prerogatives. She had her own personal assistant, a private office on the 20th floor of her firm's glassy building and a luxurious mahogany desk. Helena worked hard to get all this. And soon she'd have more.

She spun her comfortable armchair around to get an incoming call and switched on the loudspeaker.

"Yes?"

Reception desk, Madam. A Jam Pony messenger just picked up your package.

"Did you check his credentials thoroughly? "

Yes, Madam, as always. And we wrote his name down. Calvin S. Theodore.

"Fine."

*_It was about time. Those guys are real dilettantes_.*

She recalled her phone call with Alec. He didn't even think it was strange for a supposed manager to agree to do some deliveries himself. He didn't question her. This would be easy.

Helena put her files away and picked up her phone.

"It's Helena. … The package is on its way. It shouldn't arrive before mid-afternoon though. … Is everything ready? … It's confirmed. I double-checked it myself. … Yes, really dangerous. No one could guess. … I'll be there. "

* * *

Both the rescue and the encounter with White had been a success, which made Max surprisingly lighthearted, an uncommon emotion that she enjoyed. Earlier she was angry with Alec, but she had to give him credit. He was a good soldier and his instincts were perfect. He had led a first hand operation. Not that she had any doubts about his skills, but she still couldn't find him totally reliable as he had proved twice earlier this morning. 

Right now it didn't matter, as she was sandwiched between him and the albino during this hell ride. Strangely Max was enjoying it, even if she wasn't driving. Perhaps she'd challenge Alec later in a race. She would love it and knew he would too.

Max couldn't help but feel the powerful legs hers were pressed against. She inhaled deeply to try and forget, but it didn't help. Being close, so close, to Alec was intoxicating her, since she was breathing his masculine musky scent, mixed with leather and after-shave. Max was definitely relieved when they reached TC's fence since her thoughts were drifting along a dangerous and disturbing path.

Joshua, who had been standing watch on top of one of the buildings, saw them arriving and yelled. "They're coming! Open the gate!"

A crowd was gathered around them as they dismounted. Alec steadied the bike, glanced at the very white transgenic, who said: "Now, I'm alright." He then looked at Max, wanting to take his clues from her.

There she stood, looking prettier than ever, with her slightly dishelved hair, flushed cheeks and smiling lips. Smiling. He loved to see her smiling. He tried to do anything to make her smile more often, including teasing her. And she was smiling right now, until she saw him looking at her.

Max felt Alec's gaze on her. Maybe he noticed she was a little too close, but she knew how to deal with this. She frowned. "I'm sure you did this on purpose!"

It was a lot easier to yell at him than at herself. Besides he was somehow responsible. Plus she'd been truly angry with him… earlier. But she hadn't expected to catch a slight glimpse in his eyes. Could it have been hurt?

" What did I do now?"

"You rode every bump on our way here!"

"My pleasure and my courtesy, Max!" He bowed in front of her with a large mocking gesture. He really should try to stop to live up to her rules, for his own sake. Alec grinned : " Didn't know you were such a sissy! "

She couldn't answer, because Joshua arrived in a hurry, taking them both in his huge embrace. He was so happy to see his friends and then greeted the newcomer: "Welcome to Terminal City."

* * *

Alec was enjoying the peaceful ride as he left Terminal City. There was a soft breeze, and the sun stroked his face. For a few moments he felt free, young and carefree.

He really didn't mind volunteering for this run, a supposed favor for Logan, but a true one to Joshua, maybe also to Max. *_And to myself_.* After their memorable arrival, Joshua had led them into TC's Headquarters, still holding them together, each of his arms draped across one of his fella's shoulders. There, Alec had been reminded about gasoline *_yeah damned gasoline_* while Max and Josh had been chatting with Logan through the videocom.

He overheard a little, his name, along with many thanks. Josh thanking Logan for his pendant, Logan thanking Josh for his place, Logan thanking Max for his disc and Max, not thanking anyone. He smirked. *_Geez__, this girl has issues_.*

Since he had his motorbike, he had known it wouldn't take him long to bring Logan his computer stuff and the disc he had picked up on the floor after Max had left. She must have dropped it without taking notice. And so she wouldn't have to go by herself – since obviously she didn't want to, still trying to avoid Logan, which was unexpectedly wise on her part. Alec's smile broadened. Besides, it would be a low cost redemption for having failed her three little times since yesterday evening. Plus he could pick up some of Joshua's painting stuff, the big guy would be happy to have some of it in TC. And afterwards, he would take care of Helena's delivery.

He stopped in front of Sandeman's house and hurried up the stairs, into the living room, where he found Logan training to try and break wood planks with his legs while wearing the exoskeleton.

"Huh, Alec, don't you ever knock?"

"Hey Logan! Huh, you know, I kind of lived here…"

"Well, truth is, you never knocked nor rang in Foggle Towers either!"

"What can I say? It wasn't part of my training. Thought you didn't need this thing anymore?" Alec pointed to the exoskeleton.

"I don't."

"Using it as an enhancer, then or… ?" He raised his eyebrows. Alec never really thought of Logan kinky, but one never knows.

"Alec, what do you want?" Logan stared him right in the eye.

*_Hell, Logan seems to have issues as well. That's what you should expect when you deal with Max.*_

"I brought you that computer hardware you needed." He started to remove equipment from his backpack.

"Thanks."

"Also brought you this." Alec handed him the small disc.

Logan sighed. He should have known she wouldn't bring it herself. "No problem with the mission?" he asked, putting the disc on what he seemed to be using as his desk.

Alec remembered there used to be a TV set there. *_How could the guy survive without it?_* "Well, Max could handle it by herself."

"I know, but even for something as easy as this, she took you along." There was bitterness in his voice.

"N…"

Logan cut him off. "Alec, just understand, if you feel awkward, it's even harder for me. And if you're here to give me some kind of apology, or some explanation about how it happened, I'm not interested." Logan broke another plank.

"Logan what are you talking about ? There wasn't any problem yesterday."

"Alec, listen, I won't tell it twice." Logan took a deep breath and sat down heavily. "Max and I, we've been through rough times. But time and fate played against us. I did my best, but it wasn't enough. I guess I should have let her go earlier, but I kept hoping, hoping we'd get the cure, hoping for us. Now I'm not so sure. Maybe the virus was only a catalyst. I…may have been selfish. With everything that's going on, everything she's been through, she deserves to be happy."

Logan sounded depressed, but not drunk. Did he really give up on being a couple with Max? Alec couldn't believe it. "Hey, man, don't be too hard on yourself."

"Alec, I think you should leave."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

When he reached the door still wondering, he suddenly recalled Logan had expected an apology or an explanation. But he wasn't part of this mess, … was he? WAS HE? Everything suddenly made sense in Logan's talk. He spun on his heel.

"Logan, it's not what you think."

Logan looked up at Alec from the couch and said sadly, "Whatever you say, Alec, it doesn't matter, at least not to me. Just take care of her and treat her right, OK?"

Alec left in a blur.

A/N#3 : okay, I borrowed some parts from LAtR but it's better this way, isn't it ?

Please tell me if you liked it.


	5. 5 Quarantined!

_Disclaimer_ : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

_A/N_ : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria – Okay, this is the chapter when I reach the plot, at last - Enjoy!

_A/N#2_ : Thank you, **_Joëlle_**, **_Heather_**, and **_Susan_** ! I don't know what I'd do without you! And a special thanks to my reviewers. You really make my day ;-)  
**_Glitterina_**: As always, merci.  
**_Lakergirl_**: I love your questions, only thing, how am I gonna answer you without disclosing anything? *wicked smile* I'll do my best: first, I can't tell anything about Helena's motives, I'm bound by an oath; but you'll see in this chapter Alec's reaction to Max's little lie, and I can swear you Biggs has an important part in this story; for his survival, you'll have to trust my love for happy endings.

**Quarantined – Chapter 5**

By Mirella

_Friday afternoon_

Alec squeezed the handlebars in frustration as he got stuck at yet another checkpoint. The security controls around the city had increased drastically; there were even sentries up in the watchtowers.

The next few days didn't look promising for his kind, but Alec wasn't one to brood or to worry too long. As long as the authorities didn't requisition the National Guard, they'd just have to keep a low profile and the situation would settle down gradually. Perhaps he would even be able to make a profit out of it : there's more need after curfew.

As for this afternoon, thanks to his patience and his blending attitude –also the benefits of laser technology – the only drawback was being late, but it was a major one. He still hadn't collected Helena's package. Sketch had obviously been delayed as well.

This long run was taking twice the normal time, at least more than three hours. Worse, was that Normal didn't even need to be convincing nor pleading to send him in the far outskirts of Seattle for this try at Moto Pony. By that time, Alec needed to cool down after his little chat with Logan.

In his frenzy to leave, he forgot about Joshua's paints, brushes and canvas. At least the big fella wouldn't be disappointed, since it was supposed to be a surprise.

In fact he had enough time to put aside his anger, his hurt or his disappointment, or all of these. Honestly it wasn't such a big deal, except for the fact that he had been used or indeed misused by someone he trusted. Deeply, blindly and wholeheartedly. For the second time two days, he had needed to put his emotions under control. He truly thought there was a connection between him and Max forming. He felt it. Alec still couldn't believe she assigned him the jerk's role in her personal drama. Well at least now he knew where he was on her scale.

All she had to do was to ask him: of course he would have declined - at first, but truth was he'd do anything for her. Being an adaptive guy, playing her boyfriend would have been wrong, strange, interesting, appealing and funny, all at the same time, especially at her expense.

But his revenge would be as sweet as her lie. He was resourceful. Being pissed off was her style, not his.

Yet now he was still late, and he didn't call Helena to tell her about it. Another woman and yet another set of problems!

Too bad the two women he wanted to impress, for different reasons, would agree he was a screw-up, and perhaps even a jerk. Today he messed up, drowning into details.

He shook his head at his useless thoughts. At last he was next in line. The sector cop – gun, bludgeon, bulletproof jacket, and helmet – was addressing him.

"Your papers!"

Alec stopped his bike, and showed him his fake ID, his sector pass, and the back of his neck. Now a usual gesture, bowing his head, pushing his hair and his jacket's collar aside. He made a mental note to have it proof-checked as soon as possible.

"Fine. Proceed."

Alec sighed. One more to go before Jam Pony.

* * *

If he wasn't a transgenic, Biggs would have been exhausted by the numerous runs he had achieved in his first day's work. Honestly, earning one's life wasn't that easy. But it was over, and he hoped he could also get some of the advantages of living a normal life : having a nice dinner with a nice company, and then having a nice evening in a nice place.

That's why he was waiting on the sidewalk, casually leaning against the brick wall, watching the ins and outs. He recognized a few fellow transgenics and chuckled. Obviously, 'Golden Boy' had been recommending actively.

He smiled as he heard Normal yelling at another employee.

"Delayed? You were delayed ?"

The answer came out of a bored voice. "Yeah, just like everyone else, at the checkpoints."

"You know, they're looking for these mutants." Sky added.

"Stop complaining, you bunch of ingrats! They're protecting us." Normal's loyalty was clear. "Give me your receipts. And be early on Monday. 7am sharp! Work needs to be done anyway. Look at all these packages !" He gestured wildly, as for calling his staff to witness.

Biggs checked his watch. Most of the Jam Pony employees had checked out already, but Max and OC were inside for quite a long time. He learned in his young years to be patient, the cat DNA made it easier, which was something that turned out to be useful nowadays. Patience was a necessary virtue when you wanted to deal with women, for instance when you expect to get invited to their table. Women could cook, right?

As for Alec, he was either late, or he left really early. Most likely the latter. Biggs smirked as he reentered Jam Pony. The last bunch of his new colleagues was leaving.

"Your receipts! Huh… what are you still doing here, Biggs ?"

"I forgot that phone number in my locker and you know, there's that cute brunette I'd like to call." He winked and stopped in front of Normal's counter.

Normal was impervious to such an issue. "Remember, Monday, 7am!"

"Hey, Boss, don't you think you made it a little early ?"

"What are you complaining about? Your day's over. Think of Alec, he's still out on his run."

Biggs coughed to hide a laugh. *_Yeah, of course, poor Alec, riding on his motorbike, taking his time. Perhaps even getting extra-paid for his supposed extra-hours_.*

Sketchy made a noticeable and noisy entrance, his bike's tires screeching as he put on his brakes.

"Sketchy, dumbass, how many times do I need to tell you? No riding inside!" Normal yelled once more.

Biggs tiptoed to the lockers and found Max rummaging through hers. She pulled out various – and interesting – items, and piled it on the bench. The list would be endless. Enough to satisfy many wish lists. Surprisingly girly, especially for an ex soldier. True Max had left Manticore early, but she was rather sharp than soft. The most surprising stuff was the nail's polish collection. He didn't even imagine there were so many shades of red. But even funnier was Cindy, on all fours, looking under the cupboards.

"Hey, Ladies, lost something ?"

"Yeah, smartass, make ya'self useful and dig that stuff out of there !" Cindy was looking at him from below.

"I'd love to, but I'll be more efficient if I know what you… we're looking for."

Max turned her head in his direction. She looked devastated. As Biggs was kneeling on the floor, OC got up and hugged her.

"Hey, Boo, don't worry. It's no big deal. Logan won't be cross with ya, ya know."

"I lost his disc."

Biggs had his hint now. He was looking for a disc. He'd better lead the search, it would be quicker, and he would get something to eat sooner. He blinked as the lights flickered a few times.

"So, where was this disc?"

"I put it in my backpack." Max answered, motioning towards the empty backpack.

"That's the last time you saw it?"

"No, I showed it to Logan, when we were in…" she stopped briefly and squeezed reassuringly OC's hand. " Terminal City."

"Did you call them?"

Max was losing patience. *_Who does he think I am? A total incompetent?_* "Of course I did. They haven't found it."

The three of them suddenly heard Normal's voice rise an octave. "I don't care why on earth you did it. You brought this package here, you moron. This messenger service is ruled by a quality chart. That includes respecting the delivery's delays, always getting a receipt, and conveying only legal stuff."

Biggs mouthed. "Sketchy."

OC rolled her eyes. "What did this idiot do, this time?"

"Hey, Boss, I didn't do anything wrong. I got a receipt, and I picked it up from a legal firm. Look at the sticker."

Max's mind was quickly adding two and two. Sketchy wasn't responsible. It was one of Alec's scams and as a bonus he threw Sketchy into it after Helena's phone call. She got closer, with her two sidekicks.

"ABC Corp. Advanced BioChemicals." Sketchy stated.

Normal stuck his pencil towards the label. "Told you. Legal firm, except that we're not supposed to deliver dangerous packages at Jam Pony. They need special care. The insurance policy doesn't cover these deliveries."

"They didn't mention anything." Sketchy shrugged.

"Of course, if I need some dumbass for a dangerous run, I don't tell him so. They gave you a cooler, not an ordinary package. You didn't notice?"

"Okay, it's gonna disappear from your view. I'll take it back home." Sketchy made an attempt to grab the parcel as the lights flickered.

Everyone heard it crashing on the floor. Max and Biggs rushed up to Sketchy.

As the lights went back on, Cindy saw Max holding the opened cooler, Biggs retrieving its contents – a container indicating hazardous danger, with the typical yellow and black bold letters and sign – at Sketchy's feet. He put it back cautiously in its original place. As Max went to close the cover, Biggs stopped her and did it himself.

He explained in a low voice. "No need for two of us to get too close. There was a leak. I felt it."

"Are you sure? That stuff would have been more secure."

Sketchy interjected. "I fell with my bike as I was carrying it. There was a rush at the market, you know, because of the freaks, and I wanted to be ready to take a picture, just in case, and I lost my balance. But there weren't any."

Biggs secured the lid. "Well, it's back where it belongs. Everyone is fine? Yeah? Next time, Sketch, do me a favor, don't fall off your bike!"

Cindy was the only one who noticed Normal's walking back to his office, but she didn't think anything of it, as Biggs instructed Sketchy to jump on the counter, so that he could take him off his shoes easier.

"Hey, how am I gonna go back to my place without my shoes?"

Sketch frowned and the audience started to laugh at the huge hole in his left sock.

OC pinched her nose. "Now that's a hazard. If anyone notices the smell, they'll put us in quarantine!" She went back to the lockers.

Max stopped laughing as she noticed Biggs wincing. She caught his arm. "You all right?"

He muttered. "Fingertips burning. That was acid."

Normal brought a heavy metallic shutter down in the rear entrance and was locking it as they crossed the room, heading for the restroom.

"Good, there's water." Max said while plugging the sink, and letting the cold water flow on his hands. "You wanna scrub them?"

"No, cold water is the only thing needed when burned. My body heals quickly enough. If you could get me something greasy, butter or oil perhaps."

"Don't have that here."

"And not even in your locker? I know you have treasures."

She laughed. "Yeah, but no butter."

Their enhanced hearing caught another presence at the same time. "Alec's back." Biggs stated.

* * *

Alec was glad to be back at Jam Pony. At last, his week was over, almost over. He still had the interesting part of taking care of Helena's package.

He just pictured himself at Crash asking Max to play his girlfriend to discourage Asha's attempts. Savory thought!

He couldn't help laughing when he spotted Sketchy sitting on Normal's counter with a large hole in one of his socks.

"Hey, Sketch, buddy, what happened to your shoes?"

"Don't buddy me, man, Normal's on my back because of your package."

"I'll take care of it."

"It's still in here."

"I meant Normal first." He raised one eyebrow when he saw Max and Biggs coming out of the restroom together. Looked like they were getting along fine. Was his supposed girlfriend already cheating on him with one of his best friends? Well with Logan, it could make an interesting square.

Max almost jumped down his throat. Nice welcoming from someone supposedly so close. But hey, hate is so close to love.

"Ah, you show up at last!"

Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he shot back. "Why, Maxie, did you miss me?"

Normal came running over. "No, no, no, you shouldn't have come back here. It's too dangerous."

Alec almost sighed. Especially when you've had a long and hard day, some people keep acting strange, even stranger than usual, but someone worrying for him was a great change. Too bad it was only Normal.

"Normal, I got delayed at every checkpoint, but it's not more dangerous as any other time. Longer that's all."

"Yeah, all these freaks on the loose." Normal shuddered. "Gives me the creeps. But I trust you, it wasn't necessary for you to risk coming back here… You've put yourself in danger."

Four sets of incredulous eyes were staring at Normal and his display.

They suddenly heard sirens getting closer.

Cindy shook her head. "Heard that all afternoon long. Guys are not gettin' anywhere with this."

Except this time the sirens stopped in front of Jam Pony. Normal sighed out of relief. "At last!"

"What's goin' on?" OC asked, frowning. "What did ya do Normal?"

"I notified the proper authorities."

Alec felt a chill running down his spine as his fingers draw the 'Get ready' sign. He couldn't believe Normal had turned them in, let alone found them out. He cracked his knuckles and straightened.

He noticed Max paled and stiffed and Biggs clenched his fists. They wouldn't get caught without a fight, ready to forget any past or present dissension to face their fate together.

Alec knew the back door was locked. That left the front entrance and, as a better choice, the stairs. 'Upstairs' was his next instruction. Max nodded imperceptibly in approval and Biggs blinked in understanding. The three of them moved slowly, assuming a better position, trying to put some distance between themselves and the three ordinaries.

Since his own cover wasn't blown already, according to Normal's speech, he could play hostage but immediately the next event came as in slow motion for his sharp senses.

Two men jumped out of a van wearing yellow protecting suits, gloves, boots, helmet, mask and integrated respirator. Not exactly White's squad. He let out a deep breath.

Normal showed them a cooler. "It's here."

The first man motioned for another guy to get it. Then he spoke through his equipment. "I'm Doctor Jones, from the CDC. You've been quarantined."

_A/N#3_: That's it. At last! And I'll make up for the long setting with the next chapter. It looks like it will be kinda long for my standards. And I'll be working on it from a sunny sandy beach ;-P  
By clicking on the button below, you can post your reviews or your questions or your best wishes for my holidays. All of them are welcomed.


	6. 6 Dealing with the CDC

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy!

__

A/N#2 : Thank you, Joëlle, Heather and Susan for beta-editing this! And of course, thank you for your reviews:  
**_Glitterina_**: *hugs her faithful reviewer* thank you  
**_jg_**: I totally agree with you. Perfect heroes are boring (think of Cyclops in Xmen - the movie, not the comics coz' his character has consistency there - or closer, of Logan - please note I'm not a Logan basher either anyway) and in my eyes, Alec isn't Manticore's finest. But I do love him this way.

****

Quarantined – Chapter 6

By Mirella

"You're quarantined."

The first words out of Doctor Jones's mouth were still echoing in Alec's mind, melting with other voices. There was Max furiously hissing "You sit Normal down, you stay with him, and I take care of OC". Helena sweetly requesting "Can you make this delivery for me?"

Shit. He didn't need to be grounded right now.

He sighed inwardly, remembering Sketchy's pale face and devastated look. He'd have to lift up his friend's mood. The delay in his own scheme aside, all of this shouldn't be such a great deal.

Alec smirked briefly at Normal who was hyperventilating by his side and breathing in a paper bag and as he went on fanning him, he recalled the earlier events.

Relief had been flowing in his nervous system after the initial surprise. Of course, the anxiety he had felt wasn't for his own sake, but for his friend's. Max and her personal issues with their atavistic enemy with plenty of clout and devious tricks, his human buddies – OC and Sketchy, make it even Normal – whom he didn't want to see injured or worse in a crossfire. They weren't expendable. Bonding with people, befriending them, was an enjoyable blessing, which he had been deprived of by Manticore. That also meant one's mind wouldn't allow and one's soul couldn't afford this kind of collateral damage.

He had relaxed slightly and focused back on the current events. Alec knew in his gut that Max would dislike every bit of this, unlike Normal who was almost gaping in awe. Alec could almost figure him taking mental notes to improve Jam Pony's productivity. Well, at least there was no harm in trying. These guys were quick, well organized, and hence efficient. Military-like. They had already deployed an airlock outside, and filled in the windows.

Alec had found it difficult to swallow his sarcastic grin as Normal had started talking, obviously answering questions even before they were issued.

"I know we're not fitted out to deal with that kind of deliveries. But that's another problem. I followed the emergency procedure and called you as soon as that cooler opened."

"You were right and dutiful." Doctor Jones stated. "ABC Corp's products are recorded as dangerous. Is everybody still in here?"

"Yes, when it all happened, there were five of us here, including myself. This young man was working an extra-shift and he arrived a little later." He was almost proudly designing Alec, who was by that time jumping to a quite unpleasant conclusion.

Alec understood what all this was about, not the details, but the global scenery. The ABC Corp mention had been the hint. He caught the furious glance Max threw his way; her eyes were fueled with anger. Of course, she had it figured out, well not everything, but his unintentional part in this mess. He kept impassive under her mute assault.

"Sorry, Mister…"

"Ronald." Normal had provided helpfully.

"As long as we don't know if there was a product's leak and its toxicity's level, nobody is allowed to leave." He had checked his watch as his assistant came closer, carrying some device, a dosimeter?

"Perimeter secured, Doctor. Cooler's integrity restored. No radioactivity detected."

"Fine."

*_Not only efficient. Perhaps a little bit overzealous too. Using their credits? Justifying their jobs?_*

Max was hugging OC tightly, wanting to offer her a little comfort.

Max whispered. "It's gonna be all right you know. We could always transfuse you, if needed. We've been made immune to that kind of stuff, whatever it may be."

"Thank ya, Boo. I guess I freaked out." OC uttered in a still shaky voice. "What about ya? Ya won't have problems?"

"None more than usually. As long as they don't suspect what we are."

"Yeah, but ya've had problems with the CDC."

"They're looking for a Linda Eastman. Don't worry, we're gonna be all right."

OC was worrying for her as well. Max closed her eyes. *_All of this thanks to Alec! Mister not-a-care-in-the-world!_* She saw the exact moment when Alec realized he was responsible. Jones had mentioned ABC Corp and Alec's stance stiffened slightly and his entertained face had turned blank and expressionless.

Max had then caught a flicker in Alec's eyes as Sketch shot him a disturbed glance, repeating Jones's word in a faint and faltering voice.

"Radioactivity?"

She'd followed Alec's gaze swaying around the room noticing Normal paling, Biggs looking thoughtfully at his hands, Cindy shivering and herself taking OC's hand. Their gazes locked.

The atmosphere had suddenly grown a lot thicker. An uneasy feeling was spreading across the room.

Alec had taken a half breath and spoken. "What's the procedure from now on?"

Dr. Jones cleared his throat before answering through his mask. "We have everything under control. That's why there's no need for you to worry. Let me explain you the next steps to insure both the public safety and yours. We're going to decontaminate you and clean this building. Since there's no radiology detected, high speed blasting of an astringent gas and air bleed will be enough. We'll keep a close eye on your vitals as long as it is necessary. Meanwhile we'll do a thorough check of this product. That's why you'll have to stay confined here under observation. These measures are mainly preventive. So what I'm asking you now is a full cooperation on your part. All of this may be over within the next two days."

Alec almost jumped when Normal's hand gripped his, dropping the paper bag on the floor.

"Normal?"

"I'm feeling better, now. Thank you for your support. You're valuable Alec." Gratitude seemed to overwhelm Normal.

"No big deal, really." Alec coughed, annoyed by the praise he didn't deserve, given his own responsibility for this mess, and by Normal's obsessive attitude toward him. He tried to retrieve his hand. But Normal didn't let go easily. He then pointed a forefinger at Jones waving in their direction.

"Guess it's our turn." Normal stated with relief in his voice.

"Your turn, not mine. " Alec patted his shoulder encouragingly, before turning towards the lockers where Max and OC were chatting in a very low voice. He called for her with a wink. "Hey, OC, time for your shower. Wanna have me soap your back?"

"Only in yur dreams, and my nightmares, pretty boy." She shot him a little smile.

She was obviously less distraught. Max sure could be a good friend to the people she liked. Among which he wasn't. If he had forgotten about this detail, the icy glare he just got put it right.

Alec closed the distance to the lockers where Max was hurriedly putting some of her stuff back inside. He didn't pay any attention to it. He needed to set some things straight. He wanted her to understand.

"Go away."

"Max, I…"

"If you want to say you're sorry, once more, too bad, I don't care. Leave me alone." She slammed the locker shut.

He couldn't recall more than one time when he had told her he was sorry and he had been. He still was for that matter. He had almost killed her and Joshua and had cost her the cure for the virus. As if he needed to think about this just now. Especially since he wasn't about to apologize for what was going on. At least not to her.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't intend to tell you so. But…"

Max snorted and bent to pick up a hair slide on the floor. "Of course. Not even blaming yourself. As if anyone could expect anything decent from you anyway."

Alec almost growled. Why on earth did her opinion matter so much to him? He was starting to lose his temper and he didn't like it. He settled instantly on a much lighter tone and put on his trademark grin. "Well, I'm at my best when indecent. Maybe you should give it a try; it would lighten up your moods."

She swung around to face him. "How dare you? Especially now, since we're locked in here thanks to you." There was no mistaking the venom in her voice.

"Well," he smiled wickedly, "especially now, coz' we're locked down in here. I would seize the opportunity to get to know me better if I were you." At least he had caught her undivided attention.

"Why?" Max frowned. "I don't give a shit about you."

"Max, you're frowning. You'll end up with a face full of wrinkles if you're not careful." He looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. "And if you want me, and my sources tell so, you should try to smile. It makes you more attractive."

Max almost launched herself at him, but decided against it. He was playing with her exactly as usual, and as always she was a toy in his hands.

Max said in a bitter voice: "You enjoy this, don't you?" That was it. No physical outburst. She couldn't help but clench her fists anyway.

Alec realized he needed to focus on his main objective instead of pissing her off. "Hell, Max, I was joking. Yes we're locked here. I know you're less than happy with it, but I can explain, Max, just listen to me!" he pleaded. *_How come I always end up seeking her mercy?_* 

She glared at him and said coldly. "Whatever. Just do everyone a favor and go. Anywhere else." She felt drained.

Alec retorted with a sigh. "Try to think of this as a week-end among friends. Can't be that bad, huh?" 

She closed her eyes and hammered out her next sentence. "Get. Lost."

As he stood unmoving, she turned to walk away, but Alec reached out and grabbed her arm. She twisted out of his grasp and whispered in a dead tone. "You're nothing but trouble. Go to hell, Alec."

More than anything else, her low voice startled him and he let go without fighting. What for after all? This was the last straw and he could have the last word.

"Why not? It's hot and I'm sure not to meet you."

Alec looked away, dismissing her, and saw Biggs standing up behind the plastic curtain. His check up was over.

As he was being examined – pupils, breath, heart rate, fingers - Biggs had been thinking about Behaviorism 201 - Body language. Especially when it's inconsistent with words. As when two people are stealing glances at each other, for instance. As when Jones was speaking.

Funny how his supposedly reassuring speech wasn't matching with his own equipment. Well funny wasn't the exact word, Biggs had added as a second thought, while gazing at his coworkers.

Normal seemed on the verge of fainting, Sketchy turned green, OC was paler than usual, her eyes were dull, but Max's on the contrary were flashing and it looked like Alec was standing right in her warpath.

Of course, he was used to it; that left him unaffected, well kind of. Since this was part of their charming games. Biggs had almost shaken his head. Things weren't that difficult. First, picking an attractive chick, second, making your move, and then concluding. Living by himself wasn't healthy for Alec, since he still hadn't reached the second step. In what, six months?

When the man in charge had concluded with "Two decontamination showers have been installed. Who's been closer to the source?", Biggs had known there was a high probability his body – as Max's and Alec's - could assimilate any toxin or chemical involved. He also was aware that neither Sketchy nor Normal would understand if he skipped the first round.

He motioned for Sketchy who obviously needed some cheering up. "Guess we're on for the start, Sketch! Hey!" he now was addressing Jones. "Is there hot water, at least?"

Biggs had felt Max's eyes following their exit and heard her addressing Alec rather harshly.

"Hey, Alec, at least make yourself useful, sit Normal down and stay with him. I'll take care of Cindy."

*_Verbal use and abuse. Which course had it been?_*

"That's fine. Here's some ointment to put on your fingertips."

Biggs switched back to reality and caught the little tube in the large gloved palm. He smiled and got up. Sketchy was sitting on a chair, looking lost.

"Hey Sketch, any idea about what to do by night at Jam Pony?"

"Huh?" Sketchy's conversational skills had disappeared.

"Yeah, something like Sex and Drugs and Rock'n roll?" No reaction. Well… "Just fancy you'll have some juicy stuff to publish in your next article…"

Luckily for the discussion, OC was just going out of her cabin, dressed in the same sort of the military fashion as both he and Sketch were. Normal's door was being knocked on repeatedly, to get him to hurry.

"Coming, coming."

Normal may have understood quicker if the CDC had used the magical bip bip incentive.

As Max entered the cabin in her turn, Biggs caught her mask, kind of freezing her features into void. He raised a questioning eyebrow in Alec's direction behind the translucent curtain.

He choked out a laugh as he read the answer on his friend's lips. "Trouble in paradise."

OC mouthed silently to Biggs. "What's goin on?"

"Tell me, does Max suffer an inferiority complex?"

She sneered contemptuously. "Ya guys. Always sticking together."

Normal finally got out, not without whining about his ugly brownish jersey.

Although she wore protective glasses, Max closed her eyes as she was standing under the astringent rinsing spray. She felt like sliding on the floor and disappearing in a hole, but she fought against this weakness. She couldn't let this jerk reach her. She couldn't understand why she was so affected by Alec's behavior or his stupid actions. As long as she could remember him, he'd always been a pain in her ass, insinuating himself into her life, within her work, among her friends.

When did Alec become someone she wanted to trust and to rely on? Max needed to pull herself back together. Enough was enough. Better angry than sorry, she could live up this motto. She just needed to remember all these times when he had screwed up and when she'd had to drag his sorry ass out of trouble. The latter being of course, today, and all that to please his latest flirt! She punched the wall in frustration.

Alec had stripped out of his clothes and was slowly covering his body with the decontaminating foam. He didn't want to think about Max in the cabin next to his. Max naked in the cabin next to his. Max. Period. Sensual, gorgeous, eager, committed, lively, smiling, responding, petulant. So many facets he thought he liked. But enough was enough. He wouldn't be her easygoing punching bag anymore. Not after today.

She was way too quick to think the worst and the lesser of him. Not even letting him explain anything. Moralizing even if she wasn't that straightforward. Next time he would strike back.

As he started massaging his chest, memories of the morning came back into his mind. Helena. Her soft hands kneading his back. Her delicate perfume. Her request. His task. He wrinkled his nose. How would he get out of this one? The checkpoints would have provided a sufficient reason for his being late, but the cooler was now under the CDC's control. He'd need all his charms to keep her in his life. All is fair in love and war.

The cleaning process went on throughout their shower and their check up.

As this last part was over, while he was rubbing his still damp hair with a gray towel, Alec looked down distatefully at his clothes, a gray T-shirt and khaki fatigues. *_Same supplier as Manticore?_* "Any chance to get anything more stylish?"

*_Playing frivolous. How appropriate_.* Max's urges to shut him up definitely came back full force as she was untangling her black long hair.

Jones answered. "This place is now cleaned, you can put on anything you can find inside. You can go back there now. All of you except Mister…" He had to refer to his notes. "Ronald. I need you to answer a few questions about this packet."

The five Jam Pony employees came back inside. The place smelled of antiseptics.

Sketchy sat heavily on a bench along the wall in the main hall. OC shared a look with Max and sat at his left while Max was installing herself at his right. OC nudged him playfully with her shoulder.

"Ya alright?"

"Hey, Sketch, OC!" Alec stopped in front of them. "I'm sorry for all this mess." OC jerked her head in surprise, looking at him, obviously wondering what he was talking about.

"I'm the one who wasn't careful enough," answered Sketchy. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

"I can't swear it's not but it shouldn't be. This was a legal pick-up Sketch." Alec scratched the back of his head. "But I shouldn't have dragged you into this." He saw Sketchy nodding thoughtfully and remembered the Andy business from a few months earlier. "I'll make up to you, I promise." He winked. "Do you realize we're locked down, but in good company, and you're the one having the attention of every lady around?"

Sketchy shrugged and didn't bother to answer him. OC was lost in her thoughts, Max looked up and shot Alec a dirty look. He took the hint, raised his hands in a mock defense gesture and left to his locker with Biggs trailing along.

"You're gonna tell me what's going on?"

"The cooler's mine or rather Helena's." Alec retrieved a black turtleneck and put it on.

Biggs hissed before answering. "Phew. Girl trouble ahead."

A sardonic smile twitched Alec's lips. "That's the better part. You ever heard of the pleasures of making up?" He had always been proud of being quick at repartee.

Biggs looked at him dubiously.

That gave Alec a sudden idea. Special. Unique. Brilliant. He had his revenge. He dropped his arm on his friend's shoulders, lowered his head close to his and whispered to him.

"We both like it this way. You know, playing it rough and then making up."

"Huh?" Biggs's features were speaking volumes.

"Yes, that's the way it is between Max and I."

"You and … Max?"

"Yes, this is our secret. And I don't even tell you about the thrill of keeping this hidden." Alec's eyes were twinkling. "But I know I can trust you."

"I don't believe you. You told me Max has her ordinary and now you sort of have Helena."

"Well, don't ask Max directly, she'd kill me. If she hasn't already. But you can test the waters in front of her or Cindy." Alec was assuming OC knew about Max's lie. No way she wouldn't have told her best friend. And he didn't answer about Helena, there was no need to.

Biggs grinned and high-fived his ex-teammate.

"I'll do so."

"As long as you still recall the basics for an intel mission."

Biggs shook his head, still startled. Of course, it would be fun to assess all of this. Which totally made sense, after all, given the chemistry between those two. Alec wouldn't have set this up, would he? Never mind. This was fun anyway. Biggs was really happy to have caught up with his own kind, especially Alec. Life was brighter with him around.

He dropped the subject, and came back to another girl matter.

"What are you really going to do about Helena?"

"Well, phone her and ask her what was in this cooler, to start with, while you inform Base." He arched an eyebrow, listening intently to the other group's discussion.

Sketch was talking. "I'm in deep trouble. I'm the next one they'll be questioning."

"Well, ya just picked up a parcel. No big deal."

"Yeah, but they're gonna ask questions, black market and so on."

"Hey, Sketch, ya've got the receipt. It has nothin' to do with black market. Don't worry."

"Look, Sketch, there's something I'd like to ask you." Max's awkward introduction got their attention. "Could you not tell them who you did this for?" She caught OC's and Sketch's surprised gazes.

Alec cut in sharply from behind. "None of your business, Max."

Biggs put a hand on his arm and whispered. "She's right. And she has your back, as well as hers and mine. Remember. Exposure. Something we don't want." Quoting Alec's own words to make his point.

"Why do you ask, Max?" Sketchy's voice was startled. Max looked less than friendly toward Alec a few minutes earlier.

"You remember, not so long ago, Alec has been under arrest. It would be better for him to lay low."

"Hey, Max, may I remind you I was also arrested a few weeks ago."

"There's a difference. Ya've only been caught for havin shot photographs of some supposed monster, and ya were released without problems," OC said.

First Max and then OC playing advocates for Alec? Sketch furrowed in his hair, still unsettled.

Alec scooted closer. "Sketch, my friend, I'm sorry for the trouble. But it's gonna be a lesser deal for you than for me. I swear, if it gets ugly, I'll get you out. Did I ever fail you?"

Sketchy knew Alec had always been loyal and generous – to some extent – to him. "No. Not yet."

"Will you cover for me?"

Sketchy scanned the faces surrounding him, all waiting eagerly for his answer. He sensed he was missing something fishy. He shrugged while getting up. "You say you're my friend, Alec. Point is, I'm not sure you're always acting as one. So now the pending question is: am I still yours?"

__

A/N#3: Not my favorite chapter, but it's pretty long, according to my standards. It kind of makes up for the long setting. At least I hope so ;-)

I'd love you to help me reach the 20 reviews (huh, maybe I should be less ambitious, and be happy with 15), you can click below


	7. 7 Night settings

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy!

__

A/N#2 : Thank you, **_Joëlle_**, **_Heather_** and **_Susan_**! And a huge thanks to all who reviewed. You made my day.  
**_Glitterina_**: you got the lucky number, dude! And these are natural questions you ask, of course you're not sick! But at least one of them will be … later. Haha  
**_Lynn_**: thank you for your praise. I try not to take more than two weeks to update, and I keep writing. You can always find the story one chapter ahead at the Embassy at NWP, but it's in french.  
**_jg_**: I love it that you like Max and Alec interaction and their characterization. This is the most difficult part to create or rather re-create. Thank you for your comments and your quotes.  
**_ting_**: well, Biggs's reaction is in this chapter, which I really had fun writing. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
**_confused_**: sorry, if I got you this way. But I guess you'll find more questions than answers in this new chapter. So, here are a few hints: does Helena act as a potential ally or enemy? Even if she doesn't use the standard Familiar's greeting, does it mean she can't work for them? Does it look like Alec trusts her or falls for her tricks?  
**_ringo-gurl07_**: Glad you liked it. Some M/A to come pretty soon, I promise.  
**_jenzabell_**: Thank you for your review and your suggestions. I love it that you're intrigued. There are no answers in this chapter coz' it was written a while ago. My deal was: the reader won't know what Alec is up to as long as Max doesn't know (coz' you're right, Biggs knows), and what Helena is up to as long as Alec doesn't know. But I may change my mind (I already admitted this was a M/A story, although I intended originally to have people hesitating between M/A and M/B). Sorry about OC's "ya"s. I don't have any idea as how to write her slang. English is already so difficult. 

****

Quarantined – Chapter 7

By Mirella

__

Friday evening

His day was suddenly getting a lot brighter. The morning's fiasco went to oblivion. There were good news. Ames White was jubilating.

* * *

Helena's fingers were drumming impatiently on the steering wheel. Her bad mood was reaching its peak. She felt like she had been doing nothing more than waiting all day. Like now, at the checkpoints and earlier, the whole afternoon in fact, for Alec's delivery.

That was bugging her. What could have possibly gone wrong? She already replayed their discussions over and over again in her head, but that didn't help her figure out why he hadn't complied, or at least, called.

* * *

"So what you're telling me, Otto, is since the X-series run an average body temperature about three degrees higher than a human being, all we have to do is…"

"To scan the crowd with this thermal imager with a grading set at a hundred, and it will pick out the transgenics."

"Very good. Requisition as many of these as you can and get them in the field immediately. Otto, my friend, you've earned your pay this week."

*_And my weekend as well_.* Otto added for his own benefit.

Any thought of the weekend was beside White's point. Both his sacred mission and his private quest for his son were running his life.

* * *

Sketchy didn't let out anything concerning Alec's involvement in the ABC Corp matter to the CDC, but his curiosity had been sparked. His investigation photojournalist's gut couldn't stand up to such a drill, he now wanted to find out what his so-called friends were hiding from him.

Biggs already called Terminal City. Alec couldn't postpone his phone call to Helena anymore, but Sketchy had suddenly turned totally impervious to the privacy concept. In fact, it was exactly as if he was sneaking around, without any successful attempt at discretion. Of course, his mark had been trained to spot any surveillance. Poor Sketch.

Alec didn't want to press the matter in any way, indebted to him as he was today. He would have to do with it. He speed-dialed Helena's number, oblivious to the commotion in Normal's back office.

"You won't manage to talk me into this. My back needs a good mattress. I'm taking this couch." Normal was trying to sound final.

"Ya're not exactly what one gal could call a gentleman."

"As if you were ladies. No way you're gonna make me feel guilty. You girls can be comfortable enough sleeping in the lounge."

* * *

Biggs and Max came out of Normal's office laughing as do partners-in-crime. Biggs looked appraisingly at the couches in the lounge and whistled.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping here."

Max punched him playfully in the shoulder and replied. "Too bad, there's not enough room for three people, especially if one of those is a guy."

"A love nest is never too tiny." Biggs said sententiously.

"Jam Pony isn't exactly a honeymoon hotel." Max snorted as she ditched two sleeping bags unceremoniously onto an armchair.

Biggs raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't tell me you wouldn't be pleased if one of us sneaked in your couch tonight." *_That was a little close to a direct inquiry, Alec could find fault with that_.*

Max looked at Biggs's smirk and got it wrong_. *How come all these male adult X5 are all so cocky and self-centered?_* She cocked her head to a side and smiled. "Well, one of you," she paused, "might get a surprise." *_A bad one, Biggs, may I add_.*

Biggs scratched the back of his neck. This wasn't a direct confirmation. He sneaked a glance at Alec who was talking in his phone out of hear distance – well, not out of Sketchy's who was lacing his military gumboots with a catlike patience.

Max followed his gaze and her frown was back. "Who's he talking to? Helena?"

Biggs saw her reaction and assessed it as jealousy. That was definitely a hint, and it made sense. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in the crossfire, he lied. "I don't know."

"I don't believe you." Max pouted.

Biggs caught her gaze and held it. "Look, Max, don't you think you can trust him? You should. He knows what he's doing."

"If you say so." Max shrugged and sat on the couch.

Biggs flopped down on a chair facing her. "Do you think we should watch guard tonight?"

"Well, we're not exactly expecting an assault."

"No, but we're not in a secured place either."

"I don't care. Besides, I don't need that much sleep." Seeing Biggs's questioning eyes, Max added. "Shark DNA. I'll wake up before two."

"That settles it. First Alec," Biggs grinned, "and then you."

* * *

"Take care, Alec, really. I want to see you as soon as possible. Fit and up, of course." With this last touch, a direct innuendo, Helena hung up.

She let out a content sigh. She'd played it wonderfully, hiding her real concern, expressing a whole range of emotions, successively worry, a little bit of anger, then understanding, full force worry, relief and of course impatience to be reunited with him again. The last part wasn't that faked. She needed him.

She didn't want to live an average life. The higher the expected profit, the higher the necessary risks! And too bad for the collateral damage. Alec was wrong when he feared for her job. She was risking her life in that matte, but not only hers, his as well, among others. Only difference, their deaths wouldn't be contracted, only hers. She initiated another call.

"Helena. No delivery today. He just called me. … You know as well as I do there are contingencies, even more when you're playing with fire. This time, it's the CDC. … I don't want them digging into this any more than you do. Can you make sure they don't find anything else but what ABC Corp is entitled to deal with? … I will control the situation here and I'll make sure you get what you want. … I can reschedule it for Monday, that is, if the CDC doesn't find anything. … I won't disappoint you."

Well, that was settled. Not really ethical, but she could live with it as she always had. She was now sure the CDC wouldn't even know they had been so close to put their hands on something so juicy, something so powerful. But she also knew it was something possibly very lethal. Anyway this wouldn't be her problem.

A sexy smile came to her lips as she thought of something that she could do to motivate her troops.

* * *

Alec pocketed his cell phone, a smile back on his lips. He had made sure Sketchy heard everything was fine, and the complete description of TND, an unstable dioxin by-product, pretty harmless unless a heavy exposure. He noticed him retreating in the shadows and Max and OC busy in the lounge. As much as he wanted to remain on avoiding mode, they deserved to be somehow reassured. He slumped down on the couch and earned a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of OC'. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Max folding her arms.

"What was that for?" He asked OC, wincing playfully. "Looks like you've been contaminated too. Can't keep your hands away from this gorgeous body of mine anymore, can you, Cindy?"

"That for sittin' on my bed without bein' invited, Boo." OC sat beside him.

"Oh, I wanted to be sure you were comfortable. And," he stopped and looked at OC straight in the eyes, "I wanted to be sure you were alright. There's really nothing to worry about. This was TND and it's harmless in such a small amount. "

"Are you sure?" Max interjected. "Who were you calling? Helena?"

Alec turned his head and looked up at her without any of the warmth he directed to Cindy a few moments earlier. "Yes."

Max's scowl was even deeper than usual, if possible. "Yes, you're sure or yes, you were calling Helena?"

"Yes to both questions, Max." came Alec's sharp answer.

*_God, he's even more annoying when he's monosyllabic than when he's chatting uselessly with no end._* "And you trust her?"

"Not exactly."

Max sighed in frustration and Alec sighed in response. OC rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow.

Alec started to speak slowly. "I've been trained not to trust anyone. But my intel confirms there was nothing to be afraid of in this package. A legal one, may I add. ABC Corp has its standards. And it sure doesn't involve dangerous manipulations by ordinary messengers." *_How ironic._* He got up.

OC almost shivered at his first words. She didn't know what it felt like to be always on her guard, to distrust the people you get close to, but it sure made one lonely. The boy needed more than coldness and anger. He wasn't unconcerned by the other's feelings, as proved his successful attempt in soothing her fears. He deserved to get some human warmth, and right now, OC was his only conscious option. She got up as well.

Alec almost jumped in surprise when he felt OC's hand on his jaw, pulling him toward her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Thank ya, Boo."

Alec hugged her tightly in return and whispered. "Good night, Cindy." He left, followed by Max's startled gaze.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

OC sighed. She had a long road ahead. Max was more stubborn than usual when it came down to Alec. She choose the short cut. "Oh, Boo, give him a break! Listen carefully, and remember ya'll have plenty of time to think about that later this night! First, this boy is my friend and he's decent," she put her hand on her friend's mouth, "second, ya, Boo, are both blind an' jealous." OC realized while speaking that the matter needed to be pressed further, but she concluded with a smile. "And what if ya use those wonderful powers of yurs to borrow us some pillows or cushions?"

Max jerked her head free out of her friend's grasp. Both friends shared a forced look which ended in a mutual mute agreement. Max nodded and smiled with a playful light back in her eyes.

"Okay, OC, I'll do that; and meanwhile, add Biggs to your concerns. I think he was chatting me up just now!"

OC smiled. She liked this Max much better.

* * *

Alec, feeling weirdly lighthearted, joined Biggs who was unrolling two sleeping bags.

"Courtesy of the CDC, as the delicious food rations were." Biggs recalled his dinner plans. He looked up at Alec. "Did you call Helena?"

Alec nodded "Yeah. We just hung up."

"And?"

"Can you just think of one woman who could resist my charm?"

"Well, yes, in fact I do." Biggs had been thinking about Max, but it looked like she didn't belong in the resistance anymore. "Take OC, for instance. But, back to Helena, what did she say?"

"As expected. There's nothing dangerous about this cooler or its content. And, she almost apologized for having called me this morning with this hint of urgency. Everything is fine this way. But that doesn't mean we're cleared for good. The CDC will be taking blood samples tomorrow."

"Why not today? That kind of surprised me."

"Well, their pharmaceutical warehouse has been raided, and they're short of needles." Alec shrugged. "And since they won't ask anything from another service… they just delay their mission. Post-pulse America works this way." Alec looked with disgust at the sleeping bag on the floor. "Doesn't look really comfortable. Besides, it reminds me of our training drills."

"Except for being inside, in a heated and dry place. But don't worry, you're gonna sleep in a 5 star room, compared to this." Biggs grinned. "And I didn't even mention the company. Keeping you warm under the blankets. May I add, Max didn't object!"

Alec raised a questioning eyebrow. Had they drifted into a twilight zone? "Max, blankets and me in the same sentence?"

"Yes and no." Biggs started to laugh uncontrollably. "Depends on what you have in mind."

"Which means?" Alec's nostrils flared as Normal crossed the room, waving invitingly in their direction. "What's up with Normal? He smells like he drowned in Cologne."

"Your friend Normal, who also happens to be our boss, has felt in charge of the sleeping arrangements." Biggs paused theatrically. "Figure you're sharing his couch in his back office."

"And, of course, you're finding this funny." Alec commented. "Well it's not exactly as if I was a damsel without any self protecting skills." He added as an afterthought.

"Perhaps she would be safer. Are you sure your male virtue can be intact after a night with Normal? Coz' Max told me about some of his dreams. The ones about gladiators."

*_Well, Max's sense of humor seems to be developing pretty quickly with Biggs around_.* And worse, at his own expense. As if he cared.

"The gladiators dream? I remember Normal almost drooling about them." Sketchy had caught Biggs's last sentence.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" Biggs said. "You need a bodyguard. Literally. Or someone like myself. Always ready." 

"Always ready." Alec repeated the sentence, smiling. That used to be a private joke between them.

"Well, ready to do anything for his friend's well being. Ready to spend a night with Normal."

"In a comfortable couch instead of on the floor." Sketchy added, taking part of the game. "You know what, Alec, I'd be willing enough to sacrifice myself on this case. Since it's yours."

"And once more, you'd be saving me?" Alec put a hand on his heart, and his eyes were twinkling maddeningly. "Sketch, not only would I be owing you my liberty but also my masculinity today. I'll never be able to pay you back the way you deserve." And, in a more serious tone. "Honestly, Sketch, I owe you for earlier. Thank you."

Sketchy dismissed Alec's thanks with a casual hand gesture. "Well, you'll have to get me a date with any woman I choose."

Alec nodded.

"But you know, they didn't even bother me. Better, they let me take some photographs." Sketchy added. "And about Normal, I don't think he'd accept to share his tiny couch with anyone but you."

"Well, one must take the rough with the smooth. I'll find myself a blanket and settle myself here with you guys."

*_This way it's gonna be easier for me to know what you're up to_.* Sketchy added to himself. But sleep overcame him as soon as he lay down.

Meanwhile, Normal was wondering about this gang spirit which suddenly seemed to possess his golden boy. Well, he'd be more comfortable alone on the couch.

* * *

Since he had been assigned the first watch, Alec was laying on the floor eyes wide open, wrapped in his itching blanket when he felt his phone buzzing against his hip. His cat's eyes made it easy to read the incoming number as Helena's. He frowned and took the call.

"Helena, is anything wrong?"

Yes, Alec. Her voice was deep and husky. We had a date, you remember?

"Of course. But I'm kind of locked here." Alec whispered.

That's why I had something else in mind. She let out a little and sexy laugh. Close your eyes and relax. I'm all yours.

Alec obliged briefly. He could hear a slow seductive song in her background, an old movie's. He could almost hum rhythmically 'Baby, take off your dress'. He smiled in understanding. He opened his eyes to sit up slowly and leaned against the wall. He could keep his concentration under any circumstances; he had been trained that way and Alec sure didn't want to be caught off guard tonight.

What do you want me to do?

"Where are you?" Alec decided to play along while keeping alert.

On my balcony. I'm looking at the city lights.

"I want you to come back inside. In your living room." Alec drawled. "I want you to close the curtains, to light candles and to switch off the lights."

At your pleasure.

Alec went on with the game. "I want you to help yourself a glass of this delicious scotch of yours."

On the rocks? She asked in a throaty voice.

"Whatever, baby. As long as you save a few ice cubes." It was getting hot, indeed.

I can't wait to know what you're up to.

Alec almost sighed. This was a true holy punishment. *_A real strip tease would have been really fine_.* "Helena, now I want you to tell me what you are wearing."

Which guy would have refused to get into the fantasy?

__

A/N#3: You don't miss the following sequence, do you? Coz' I preferred to stick to the plot this time. Oh, the music was Joe Cocker's famous "You can leave your hat on".

you can review here ;-)


	8. 8 Keeping fit

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy!

__

A/N#2 : Thank you, Joëlle and Susan for your wonderful beta-work! And thank you to all those who will review! I kinda missed you for the last chapter.

****

Quarantined – Chapter 8

By Mirella

__

Saturday morning

Max was once more cursing those scientists and officials who wanted to play gods and to create life. Among other details, she could have lived without her shark DNA that gave her too much time to think.

Rather, she was rather an action woman and thinking drove her crazy. She remembered earlier times when her only cares in the world were her own survival and her quest for her long lost siblings.

Max already disliked the long nightly hours, even if she could make them useful through her cat-burglar skills. These were the times when she summoned her sibling's faces, and a few years later, some of those faces came back to haunt her: Zack, or rather the boy he was in her dreams. She still recalled her mixed feelings when he found her, a tremendous joy mixed with deception he was so cold-blooded. Brin, and the high price to pay to keep her alive. Tinga, sacrificed on the science and madness altar. Ben, so lost and so confused, finally resting peacefully in her arms in the woods.

Max recalled the night she shared these painful memories with Alec and how better she had felt. Annoying as he may be, Alec also had his good moments, sometimes even she envied his devil-may-care attitudes. He looked much more capable at enjoying life than she did. Maybe she should take example from him. Probably not, she added as an afterthought, reminded where she was and why.

Max looked at the clock on the wall. It was four a.m. She decided to call Terminal City, where she was sure she would find other night creatures. Plus, Max had a few things she needed some help on.

A short hour later and thanks to Dix and his dedicated research, Max knew everything public about ABC Corp. It was contracted by the government to treat and evacuate industrial waste. Their research area covered a large scale of chemistry, from organic to nuclear, from cryogenics to explosives. And if the container's content was indeed confirmed as TND, as Alec had assessed, there was nothing to fear, since this solvent was harmless at normal temperatures, even if its vapors were toxic. Dix was going to dig further, and hack into the CDC database, but there shouldn't be anything really unbearable except from being locked in Jam Pony Headquarters. And this would last at least the whole week-end.

Spending another week-end with Cindy was nothing new, but they wouldn't play beautician this time. Wrong time, wrong place. But her friend's words were nagging her restlessly. *_What made her think I'd be jealous? I was angry because Alec screwed up once more, that's all. Always jumping head first into trouble._*

How would Normal react if he knew his wonderful Golden Boy was responsible for this mess? No doubt he would minimize it, with his soft spot for him, Max chuckled to herself. Normal's world would shatter into pieces if he knew Alec of all people was one of these mutants he so much despised and hated. Not that she really wanted to witness that.

It already had been a close call with Sketchy and the CDC earlier. Thank the blue Lady, Sketch didn't have a clue. Max didn't know what his reaction would be either. She wouldn't like to be lied to nor handled like they did to him. Of course, in their case, trust was a life or death issue.

She recalled Alec saying 'I've been trained not to trust anyone' and suffered empathetically for his soul. Max also recalled Biggs commenting earnestly 'Don't you think you can trust him?'

She got along pretty well with Biggs. She felt at ease in his company, accepting him as family without any second thought. Her overreactions seemed dedicated to Alec.

She blushed, recalling her weird behaviour when they were riding back to TC with the albino. She shook her head. How come her thoughts always came spiralling toward Alec?

* * *

At 8am, when Normal's alarm clock started to play one of his favorites songs, he increased the volume to the maximum level. No way these lazybones would be sleeping in since the CDC guys would be back for the blood analysis. Besides, he had been awake long before the alarm chimed.

After a low start, the Boo Radleys were now blaring with all the amplifier's and loudspeaker's power.

__

WAKE UP, IT'S A BEATIFUL MOORNING. WAKE UP, IT'S A BEAUTIGUL MOORNING.

It was way more efficient than his alarm. Sketchy jerked upright, abruptly torn away from a sweet dream where he held two gorgeous women who were beaming proudly at him and his trophy. He couldn't figure out if he had won it playing pool or if it was the Pulitzer award, but it didn't matter. All he wanted was to drift back in his fantasy. If only that damn music could stop!

Biggs raised his head, located the source of this morning blast, considered whether he should get up and make it stop. The tiredness and stiffness running through his body made him decide against it.

"Normal!" he sighed, lying back down.

Alec just moaned slightly and didn't even move his eyelids.

Max came out of the restroom and giggled when she heard Normal's raspy voice added to the lyrics. She bent over the back of the couch and whispered to her still sleepy friend: "Wake up, Boo, it's a beautiful morning!"

She ducked quickly to escape the flying pillow Original Cindy sent her way. "Come on OC, I'm not the one who started this!"

"I'm soo gonna kill Normal, and you and everyone else who'll try and bother me!" threatened Cindy before burying her head under her sleeping bag.

Sketchy was sitting up and glanced incredulously at his unaffected coworkers. He shook his head: "Too bad I'm not able to sleep anymore now!"

"Yeah" commented Biggs.

Sketchy threw a resigned glance at Alec's still sleeping form. "How can he be sleeping among this noise?"

"I honestly don't know," answered Biggs from his place on the floor. "But what I know for sure is we need a revenge." He fingered toward Normal.

Sketchy weighed his different options and suddenly got up, crossed the room in long decided strides and unplugged the alarm clock at Normal's surprise. In the deafening silence, he said: "And I'm the first one in the bathroom!"

Max gave him the thumbs up and hurried over the guy's sleeping corner. Biggs saw her coming, black figure against the morning light.

She crouched beside them and he saw her delicate features and the passion in her eyes. Of course, as any of his kind, she was gorgeous, make it even beautiful, with that spark of life which really made her glow. He could definitely understand why Alec fell for her.

He greeted her charmingly. "Morning," he paused and smiled, "Boo."

Alec grunted indistinctly.

"How come Alec's still pretending to be sleeping?" she asked Biggs.

"Oh, you noticed as well!" replied Biggs knowingly. He nudged Alec's foot with his. "He's doing a good job at it anyway."

"Stop discussing me as if I wasn't here. It's degrading." said Alec, rolling over. He raised his forearm over his face to lessen the morning light's effects. "Figure I was trying to go back to sleep. It's part of the Saturday morning ritual, you know, sleeping in!"

He looked at Max through his narrowed eyes. Her stance confirmed what her voice indicated: Max was obviously in a better mood. Too bad he decided yesterday he didn't want to care anymore. As if he could really stick to such a dumb resolution, Alec thought. He simply couldn't resist her smile. And, of course, he couldn't resist a little tease.

"Where's my breakfast?" he complained, daring her obviously with his sparkling eyes. *_Yeah, that would have been a nice peace offering, Maxie._*

"What?" came Max's astonished response.

"You and I still have a few things to settle, Maxie." he said seriously, looking straight in her eyes. As he saw her nod, he added jokingly: "Yeah, first up brings breakfast, that's the rule."

Max grabbed Sketchy's sleeping bad and dropped it onto Alec. "Go back to sleep, that's the only place where dreams can come true." She sat next to him and added. "I called TC last night."

"And I presume now you know everything about TND," commented Alec, finally propping himself on his elbows.

Max resented the interruption and glared at him. "And CeCe will retrieve and exchange our blood samples."

Both Alec and Biggs nodded. They knew CeCe, she was a blonde X5, and she was among the new members in the Jam Pony crew.

"Ours only?" asked Alec, seeking a confirmation.

"Yes, our friends can have their analysis run thouroughly, it's safer for their health." _*And if I do trust you, Alec, I don't trust Her._"

"That's fine with me," Biggs said.

Normal arrived from his office and gulped incredulously. "You're already up too, Missy Miss?"

Max shot him one of her dark looks and a short answer. "Yeah." She got up slowly.

"I can't believe it." Normal shook his head. "You, of all people…"

"Well, today is Saturday," replied Max.

"And," interjected Alec, "Max owed us a breakfast in bed_." *Teasing her is definitely irresistible. It's a good point we have this … truce._*

She spun around with a dangerous glint in her dark eyes. "What?"

Alec managed to roll out of reach of her kick just in time. "It's the price to pay for a comfortable couch."

Normal checked his watch, impervious to the couch issue. "Oh it's time for Good Morning Seattle and Keeping Fit." He patronized. "You young people should exercise like I do." He patted his flat stomach with a satisfied grunt and a pressing glance at Alec.

His suggestion didn't meet the anticipated enthusiasm. He shrugged and left, defeated. Max rolled her eyes and followed him.

Biggs suddenly got up, grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him upright.

"Hey, it looks like Max will do it!"

Alec looked down at his fatigues, then at the alien hand on his wrist, and then at his friend's face. "Do what?"

Meanwhile, Normal had switched on the TV, hence OC's yelling.

"Get the hell outta my bedroom, Normal!"

At the same time, the opening credits from 'Keep Fit' started, showing a sculptural couple in body and thighs. As Max joined Normal in front of the TV set, OC stopped grumbling. This would be nice to look at, and she was on the first row.

She greeted Alec cheerfully. "Morning, Boo."

He blew her a kiss as he sat with Biggs on the top of the couch.

A proud Normal, who felt the need to explain, turned toward them. "It starts with aerobic."

"Later, maybe." Alec declined.

Looking at Max's slender moves was a delight. Biggs clapped at the end of her performance.

"Whoa, Max, you're great!" said Sketch, appraisingly. It had been a while since he got out of the bathroom.

Max bowed playfully in front of her audience.

Alec said with a smile: "Oh, I'm sure she took ballet lessons!"

Normal motioned for the spectators. "Now, it's time for the muscular training. Come and join us!"

"No way." OC was final. "But ya guys can do it."

"It's not like me." countered Sketchy, frowning.

Alec smirked. Normal – heavily sweaty, inhaling noisily like a seal – was hardly an advertisement for sports.

*_Max on the contrary_* he thought as his gaze remained on her. Curvaceous dancer. It would be an appropriate stage name. She obviously was very talented, and she enjoyed it totally, she caught the choreography quickly, her moves were fluid, well resumed and really graceful. He loved to look at her. And she was there, looking at them, kind of daring them. He wouldn't fall for such a trick, of course. But Biggs fell.

"Okay, Sketch, Alec, come on!" Biggs replied to OC's suggestion, smiling.

Alec rolled his eyes, seeing a beaming Normal, and hissed through his teeth to Biggs. "You're gonna owe me for this."

"Huh? Let's say, if you're better than me, I do your duties. You know, washing dishes and so on?"

Alec's eyes glinted mischievously. "For the whole week-end? That's a deal!"

Max couldn't help but glance from time to time at Alec as he started to work his muscles, stretching them. The devil had taken his t-shirt off, giving her a full opportunity to see his broad muscular chest, his powerful muscles, his well-toned abs and his golden skin.

Alec noticed Max's eyes on him and he winked at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. She decided she better keep her concentration on her own training.

Max looked at a panting Sketchy and almost giggled. Poor Sketch. They were giving him a hard time. Well his nightmare was almost over. There was only the relaxation left. Except for Alec and Biggs who looked engaged in a push-ups contest. She smirked and shared a look with OC. Guys!

Max was laying on the floor, eyes closed, totally relaxed, as she heard Alec. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw him coming. His torso was glistening with thin sweat, and he was coming back from wherever he and Biggs had finally settled their contest.

"So, who won?" she asked.

Alec stepped closer. "You know what, Max, you have no faith. As if I could lose!" He winked down at her playfully. "This is perfect, no duties, and you to bring me breakfast tomorrow."

She caught his legs with hers. Alec could have kept his balance, or fallen beside her, but he preferred to land just above her, her head between his hands.

"You'll have to pay for that, you know." he whispered with intensity.

Max didn't answer. She was loosing herself in the golden freckles from his hazel eyes. She could only smile. Alec smiled back and pushed aside from her face a strand of her dark hair, soft as silk, stroking lightly her satin skin.

"I can also do push-ups on my one arm," he said softly.

"Show me, pretty boy," Max replied, her heart thudding hard. *_He's going to kiss me_.*

Alec just wanted to live this moment forever. He couldn't believe that Max was letting him get this close to her. He let her know he was likely going to kiss her, and he wasn't catapulted to the other end of the room. Oblivious to Biggs or anyone else around, he bent slowly, drowning in her dark chocolate eyes, her vanilla scent, as she suddenly tensed below him.

"CDC coming!" yelled Normal from wherever he was.

Alec closed his eyes, nibbled his lower lip and dropped his jaw to his chest. He tensed his arm, immediately got up and held a hand out to Max. "Everything will be alright, Maxie."

Max was trying to brace herself for what was about to happen, while trying to come to terms with what almost happened. It didn't help that she was on edge.

She glanced angrily at Alec, back in his normal clothes as all of them were, who had been on the phone with that damned blonde for at least a quarter of an hour. And a little earlier, he was about to kiss her, and the worst of it had been her reaction, or rather her lack of. Beside being the carrier of a genetically targeted virus toward Logan – a true caring man, decent and commited – what worse could have happened to her love life than getting sexually attracted by Alec – a womanizer of all sorts? *_Get a grip, girl!_* she lectured herself, closing her eyes, stopping her pacing in the hall.

Max could feel the guilt swallowing her. How could she phone Logan, now, and ask, once more, for his help? How could she have been so close to betraying him and then asking him for personal favors? Like asking him to reach Sam Carr at the hospital, like asking him to provide CeCe with ordinary blood samples. And she still had to confess she had somehow lost his disc. Logan – as Eyes Only – stood officially up for the transgenics and it had cost him so much already. She was so indebted to him, she couldn't simply disappoint him. And her messy feelings didn't help in any way.

Max inhaled deeply, and opened her eyes again. He was still talking in his cell phone, which only made her angrier by the second. She spun on her heels and headed decisively toward Normal's office. At least, she would make her call for free.

"Nice scene, earlier" Biggs commented with an innocent look on his face as Alec joined him, his phone call over.

Before Alec could answer, he felt himself being pushed upstairs. Max's hands were on the small of his back, her touch almost burning him, pushing strongly.

"What's going on, Maxie? You can't wait any more to jump me?" He winked down at Biggs, who looked entertained by the display.

"Shut up and move your ass ! Figure you and I just volunteered to clean up upstairs."

He grinned suggestively. "You and my ass, upstairs, alone, rolling in dirt? I love it when you want your naughty dreams come true."

What an obnoxious jerk! She didn't care to answer. With a final push, she made him enter the attic and closed the door. Hell, she looked pissed off. That is, even more than usual, if that was possible. *_Heck, Max, you were willing! Don't blame it all on me!_*

She hissed through her gritted teeth. "You owe me an explanation."

__

A/N#3: Oh, the lyrics are borrowed from: 'Wake up Boo' in the 'Wake up' album by the Boo Radleys. My french ear can't figure out more than the one sentence above.  
Alec, starting a new morning stretching shirtless is definitely a treat I can't resist. Hope you enjoyed. More M/A to come, of course, especially if you make it obvious that's what you want (slight hint for you to click on the review button ;-)


	9. 9 Face to face

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy anyway !

__

A/N#2 : Thank you, **_Joëlle_** and **_Susan_**! You're wonderful. And, *insert group hug here with **_ringo-gurl07_**, **_tinq_**, **_aa_**, **_snoopy_**, **_Lindsay_**, **_glitterina_**, **_lakergirl_** and **_astra_***, thank you to all of you for your reviews. I love you.

****

Quarantined – Chapter 9

By Mirella

Alec had already been upstairs at Jam Pony since assessing his surroundings was part of the standard procedure. No real use for the ladder weld to the wall leading to the trap on the roof, but the way out was liable to come in handy in various situations, especially in the need of an escape. But it looked like someone had already taken a special care of the little details, such as well-oiled hinges, and the lock, still on, but easy to pick in case of need. He had nodded appraisingly. Of course, Max also was good at this.

It looked as decrepit as in his memories. A deserted sewing warehouse, with the dress maker's office and some equipment left in the main room. A few broken dummies, their limbs scattered all over the place, the rusted remnants of a heavy industrial sewing machine, sets of metallic shelves and boxes, all of these covered by dust. A paradise for spiders and their webs.

Max closed the door behind her and leaned against it, folding her arms, waiting for the yapping ahead.

Alec was bothered by the fact that he was only inches away from kissing Max. He tried to play it off in front of Biggs being his usual smart aleck self, but now it was just him and Max and he wasn't ready for another lashing by her. He began walking along the shelves and shaking some boxes to see whether or not they were really empty. Alec went over to the office and grabbed a chair to access the highest level on the shelf, all of this with such dedication, yet completely silent.

Max watched Alec walking around the room and was getting more annoyed. She knew that he was aware she didn't bring him up here to check the boxes; Alec was driving her mad.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Alec smirked. "I'm doing my task, I'm cleaning. But I won't do a double shift, so you could start helping."

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. His tricks were working too well on her, so she took a deep breath.

"You…" she paused to emphasize her subject. "owe me an explanation."

Alec kept his tone light as he mimicked her: "I… owe you an explanation." He stopped for a brief moment to blow the dust from his fingers. "And, how come you want to talk… now? Usually you prefer to hit at first sight." He winked suggestively. "Admit it Max, you can't live without touching me." Okay he was playing with fire, but he was already burnt.

She clenched her fists and her teeth but rolled her eyes, playing uncommitted, that is, till his next sentence.

"But you could try another way, you know. Did it ever occur to you all you had to do was ask nicely?"

Max had hit her boiling point. Alec could almost see smoke coming out of her orefices. He turned his head into one of the boxes, hiding his bitter smile.

"Shut up, Alec." She shot him a dirty look.

"You know what, Max, you're lunatic. One minute you want me to talk, the minute after, you want me to shut up." He switched shelves.

"Alec." she growled, jumping forward.

"Max." he purred, landing on his feet just before she kicked the chair he was standing on. "You're especially playful this morning. You should let go more often." He added mockingly, picking up the fallen chair and straddling it very slowly, as if challenging her.

He was deliberately playing with her nerves and he looked as if he enjoyed every bit of it. He always used his witty comebacks against her before, but she wasn't used to this sharp tone. Alec wasn't just teasing her this time. She took a few steps back, a little unsettled.

Alec saw her backing off and grinned predatorily. He had won the first round, but he was about to push his luck with her: "So, Maxie, what's your problem? The fact that I almost kissed you, or the fact that I didn't?"

Max's face flushed and was caught without words.

"Hey, Biggs. Where's Alec?"

Biggs was working on a bike, repairing a flat tire. He looked up at Sketchy, wondering where this question came from. "Busy upstairs." *_Perhaps even getting busy_.* As he saw Sketch looking thoughtfully at the stairs, he added with an expressive grimace: "Cleaning."

Sketch kneeled on the floor beside him and grabbed the tube. "How long have you known him?"

"For a while." First Normal, then Sketchy was asking questions. What made these guys so concerned about especially Alec? It's a good thing that Biggs was taught how to change subjects. "And guess how? We've been chatting up the same girl."

Sketchy nodded. That made sense.

Max wasn't one to lose a battle easily, especially since she was within her rights. There goes her resolution to keep her temper under control because yelling was only seconds away.

"We're stuck in here because of your eagerness to please your last flirt!"

"Is that jealousy in your voice, Maxie? That would be both a surprise and a nice change!" The coldness in his tone was denying his words.

He got up, so she'd have to lift up her gaze. She didn't know why his last sentence struck her with such force.

"What would be a nice change would be a life without you." *_Where did this come from?_* She dropped her gaze, unable to look at him.

He almost cringed at her words but managed to keep his trademark smirk in place while starting to walk around. "Always in denial, aren't we Maxie?"

Her head jerked up, her eyes following him around the place. "You're so infatuated with yourself. Can't you realize you're always tampering with my life?"

Alec raised one eyebrow. "I suppose that's when you start whining once more about the virus, the baseball heist, Joshua's paint on your papers? And everything else?"

They were way beyond any past argument and didn't know how it spun so rapidly out of control. "I'm not even talking about that." She said, kicking violently a plastic limb, an arm, in his direction. "You're everywhere. In Terminal City. Here in my day job. Among my friends. Even with Joshua."

Alec was seething, how dare she reproach him all this, especially his friendship with Joshua? He shot angrily at her hoping to hit her just as hard, while kicking the loose arm right back at her. Back to sender. "Blame it on yourself. Don't you remember? You're the one who inflicted me in this world."

She ducked quickly as the arm bounced on the door, at the exact place where her head had been. She stepped angrily forward. "What about Logan? Did you have to mess with him?"

He blinked twice in sheer surprise and closed the distance between them.

"You must be joking."

"No, I'm not." She spat in his face. "I've been looking for this fucking disc ever since yesterday afternoon."

He shook his head in disbelief. "All this hatred because I did you a favor, Max?" He walked away, to try to calm himself and whispered. "A thanks would have been fine. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

Sure, reduced to this, her reaction looked awfully like a tantrum, even to her own eyes.

"You didn't even think you could tell me about it." She countered, following him, her anger fueled by the sudden realization she could blame him for her late presence at Jam Pony the evening before.

"Like you're one to talk Max." Alec replied, a muscle twitching in his jaw. "Don't you think there's something you could tell me about?" He turned around and faced her. "Better, that you SHOULD already have told me about?" He saw her façade shattering under his verbal assault and had to remember she didn't deserve any more than this.

She suddenly had a bad feeling. He went on, poking her on the chest. "I've had enough of your bullshit, Max!"

"You'd better stop ridin' that bike inside before Normal catches you." Cindy was warning Sketchy.

"Don't worry, buddy, he's nowhere to be seen!" Biggs yelled. "Probably working alone in his office," he dropped his voice and winked at her, "or worse!"

OC rolled her eyes. "Thank god I prefer the fine sistas! Did you see my Boo?"

Biggs nodded, grinning widely. "Yeah, she's upstairs."

"What's she doin' there?"

"Some cleaning."

"Huh?" Cindy was surprised. Max wasn't exactly the best of housekeepeers.

"Yeah. Should be related to her female DNA, or hormones." Biggs ducked when OC smacked him lightly on the back of his head. "Okay, okay," he added, hands up in a surrending gesture, "I can't stand this torture, I'll tell you everything." He whispered in her ear. "She's there with Alec, and they're supposedly … cleaning."

OC smiled. "And rather, playing cat and mouse, as always." She liked the idea.

"That's typical cat foreplay, you know." Biggs replied, smiling as well.

Max wasn't used to this side of Alec. They were always arguing, and he wasn't usually so affected. But they never had such a heated argument. Anyway, she didn't like the implied any more than his menacing attitude. She really didn't mind a little fight. She took on her brother Zack once before and besides it looked like both of them needed to burn some of their energy. Max brutally pushed his hand aside and threw herself onto him.

Alec didn't want to fight Max but she saw red. Taking blurringly a few steps back and knocking thus down one of the shelves, he blocked her assault with a well aimed kick to her stomach, winding her. Nothing worse than she could have taken during training.

The realization that Alec hit her unnerved Max as she rapidly regained her breath among the clang of cascading metallic free fall. She advanced threateningly to Alec who was grinning at her mockingly from within a cloud of dust.

"So, what, now, Maxie? Can't take a little damage?"

OC jumped in surprise when she heard the row coming from above. "What's that?" she asked.

"Cat fight, I bet." answered Biggs, his smile gone.

Max violently lashed out at Alec, but he ducked just in time to avoid being hit square into the face by her fist. He got a forceful kick to his knee as he launched himself into the fight, catching her wrist from below. He almost dropped to the ground, taking her down with him, and then back-flipped suddenly and got up, managing to twist her arm behind her back as she remained on the floor on her knees.

Max's body was pinned between Alec's legs, and his hand was firmly gripping her left shoulder in a headlock; she wrestled against the iron grip holding her right arm behind her back, and gazed up at his fiery eyes.

Alec felt Max's unsuccessful attempts to free herself. He didn't want to hurt her by breaking her arm.

"See, Max, figure Logan and I had an interesting little talk yesterday." he said, in a dull voice, as he released her.

The little brunette lost no time in taking advantage of his unstrategic move. She jumped up and in the blink of an eye, she turned toward him, knocked him to the ground and then dived on top of him. Together they tussled on the floor, rolling over a few times, first one gaining the upper hand, and then the other. But Alec was stronger than Max, and he finally pinned her to the floor, his body on hers, his hands holding hers above her head, and pinned her gaze with his.

Max couldn't do anything but look at him. She recalled the moment when they almost kissed and shared the same position, a little earlier, before her fury. She looked at his eyes and couldn't find the usual playful light. Those were conveying anger and something like hurt. The silence stirred between them.

"Alec," Max finally uttered in a faint voice.

He cut her and snorted. "At first, I didn't know why, but Logan was kind of thinking I came there to provide him an explanation, or an apology. Strange, isn't it?" He chuckled bitterly.

Max swallowed hard.

Alec looked down at her. She wasn't moving anymore, just looking at him. He saw the realization hitting her. "So, you told him you and me were together, didn't you, Max?"

"Alec, I'm sorry you found it out this way, I should have told you."

"No, Max" he replied, his face a few inches from hers, "you shouldn't have told him." He released her hands.

Before he had time to get up, Max rolled them over once more. "This virus thing isn't going anywhere, and I can't afford any more accidents."

Alec kept the movement going, and he was again on top of her. His voice was short, cut. "Why did you have to drag me into it?"

"I had to push him away." Max averted his eyes.

"Yeah, so blame Alec. He's just the kind of jerk that'd steal another guy's girl." There was an edge in his voice that caught her eyes back on his face. "You gave me the bad guy role."

Max saw beyond the intense hazel eyes a glimpse of his soul, troubled and hurt. In her little self-centered scheme, she had hurt him.

"Alec…" she tried.

"But, as always, Max," he snorted derisively, "you're right. I'm the bad guy."

Alec kept his gaze in hers as his lips suddenly claimed hers, his mouth hot against hers. Her taste was maddening him even more.

After being only inches apart there was no space left between them. Max stiffened, but her guilt held her back. She let his tongue force the entrance of her slightly parted lips, let him possess her mouth and devour her, while remaining willingly captive beneath him.

His kiss was angry, hostile, and held no liking, but his anger seemed to be draining away as she relaxed slightly. A more persuasive suggestion - giving, not taking - seemed to be taking over. And then Max simply couldn't even think of resisting the delicious sensations he was provoking in her, let alone struggling out of his embrace. She moaned lightly. Alec's kiss was everything but gentle. It was like him, possessive, passionate and raw, but it ignited a fire inside of her as his tongue duelled savagely with hers. And suddenly she was kissing him back, a mutual fire of wanting burning between them. She wanted to touch him. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted to vibrate under his touch and, as their legs tangled, she moulded herself instinctively into his body and shared the groan of pure need that escaped him.

Somehow Alec's anger had melted in the muddle of his emotions. He deepened the kiss and pressed her closer to him with one hand at the small of her back and the other moved lightly into her long silky hair, up the back of her neck, gently stroking her barcode and giving her shivers.

Max totally lost herself in his kiss as it turned long and deeper, her heart racing as he held her close to him. Her insides reacted in a strange sinking manner as his long, sensitive fingers caressed her spine. Max was experiencing passion as she never had known and closed her eyes in the rapture of his touch. She clutched on to him and shivered with even more pleasure at the feel of his fingers gently moving unhurriedly to the front of her. Max was sure this was what she wanted, all of this, all that was about to happen.

"You heard it too." Normal said, decided, pushing OC aside as he went up the stairs. "We have to check up on them."

He opened the door and remained unmoved, as he transfixed his eyes at the scene on the floor. Biggs whistled as he looked on. The floor was devastated, and Max and Alec were entwined on the floor, kissing passionately. So much for their secret.

Alec reluctantly pulled away from Max and looked at the people arriving through the door, Normal, Biggs, OC and then Sketchy. He glanced behind him, at the remnants of his and Max's fight, and then, with hesitation, at her. She seemed stunned.

Sure, their argument had wreacked havoc, both literally and figuratively. As much as she had kissed him, wanting him, he presumed Max would be even more furious with him than before. And now she had every right to. He stood up slowly.

Max couldn't care less about the people standing at the door. All that mattered to her was Alec's reaction. She wanted him to flash her his usual grin and say them one of his playful wits, but he started to get up. She closed her eyes. Of course, for him, it was payback. Payback she deserved. She had hurt him. And she didn't even want to think at all her harsh words from before.

"What's going on?" Normal asked, with an angry gesture at the place. "And what were the two of you doing?"

"Normal, wasn't it obvious?" OC rolled her eyes. "You really should get a life."

"Y-ou got your revenge." Max managed to say jerkily to Alec, her voice low and sad and her demeanor defeated.

It was a statement, not an accusation. Alec felt worse. She was only infinitesimally right, but what mattered was her hurtful look. He fought the lump forming in his throat and whispered his answer. "I have no excuses, Max, but I'm sorry."

Biggs frowned as he heard Alec, even if he couldn't figure anything but these few words. Why was Alec taking all the blame on him? Did it matter that everyone now knew they were together? This wasn't a life and death issue, after all. There were more valuable secrets.

Then Alec made his way through his colleagues without a word for them and stormed downstairs.

Biggs came closer to Max and held her a hand to pull her up. She looked as devastated as Alec was. He could even see tears welling up in her eyes.

He hissed through his teeth anyway. "Don't take him for granted, Max."

__

A/N#3: Okay, this was the first kiss. Hot steamy enough?

Please review here


	10. 10 Chained reactions

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy anyway !

__

A/N#2 : As always, a big thank goes to my wonderful beta. **_Susan_**, you rock! And thank you to you who took the time to review. I love you. I'm kinda sorry for the long wait, I'm having lots of problems with the next chapter (11) and I tried to come all right with it before posting this one.  
**_Maribella_**: glad you liked it  
**_m/a fan_**: what's TLC? (*_smile_* I'm french)  
**_glitterina_**: well, they'll realize some time, later  
**_X5898_**: I love Biggs too.  
**_ting_**: they'll need some more time, I guess  
**_ice-pwincess_**: no, it's not over (far from it, I'm afraid)  
**_Astra_**: glad you like it all  
**_Lyndsay_**: more M/A to come, of course, but it may take some more time  
**_ringo-gurl07_**: thank you  
**_nat452_**: I totally agree with you  
**_annette_**: LOL. Of course I continue. If you read french (which I'm assuming coz' of your nickname), go check the french version at the NWP's embassy, it's one chapter ahead  
**_Sam 453_**: Evil? *_grins furiously_* See bottom note…

****

Quarantined – Chapter 10

By Mirella

__

Saturday afternoon

Sketchy was still stunned by what he saw earlier. He never thought of Max and Alec together, but he liked the idea. And now he understood everything he thought strange the evening before. The delicious blonde didn't fit anywhere in the picture, except if… But no, Max would never accept that, would she?

He looked at the concentrated faces of his two males buddies and frowned. This game of theirs was getting boring.

"Hey, Alec!"

"Yeah?" he replied, while shooting him a quick sideways glance.

"How long have you known Biggs?"

"It's been a while." Alec muttered, interrogating mutely Biggs's eyes.

"How did you two meet?"

Alec shrugged. Biggs would have kept it as close as possible to the truth. "Well, we both were making a move on the same woman at the same time." God, it felt so good recalling this mission. Especially the off-hours.

"Her name was Lola." Biggs stepped in with a wicked smile.

* * *

Helena dropped her keys in the ashtray on the modern-style chest of drawers and her shopping bags on the hall's floor. She checked the benefits of her afternoon and muttered with satisfaction:

"All these people in therapy should definitely try shopping, a beautician and hair-dressing!"

She took off her coat, picked up her bags and entered the living room. The answering machine was twinkling. She crossed the room and listened intently to the sole message:

Helena? Just to let you know, all the blood samples will be taken care of tonight. The sooner the better. This way, you and I just have to enjoy the party. Oh, and Helena, save a dance for me, will you?

"Oh I will." She whispered intently.

Of course. He was her key to fortune. Too bad he wasn't as young and handsome as Alec. But Alec was lost already. She didn't have the slightest sympathy for his destiny. Under his sexy looks, he was one of these monsters.

Helena retrieved her new outfit, a short and fancy ruby dress, sleeveless, backless, which would mould and discover some of her body perfectly tonight. She held it in front of her and headed to her bedroom in a swinging pace.

She enjoyed the sight in the mirror: her beautiful eyes enlightening her delicate features, her full lips, her silky hair swaying on her shoulders, her slender body, her long legs. This body was not only an asset, it was also a weapon, and she took great care of it. And the dress would make it even more perfect.

* * *

Original Cindy suppressed a sigh as she came back into Jam Pony's main room. Killing time was getting boring and the atmosphere was not especially funny.

She had already read Sketch's rag and spent some time in the bathroom, but she couldn't enjoy any of it. She'd better find herself a true good and pleasant occupation, for instance a good little talk in private. And according to the morning scene, her talents could come in handy.

OC smiled recalling her own stupefaction as she saw Max and Alec entwined on the floor, devouring each other. Those two had been playing with fire for too long, without even realizing it. It's not exactly like either of them had a happy background in these matters, and OC trusted them to make the wrong choices and to act against their attraction as either their self-protecting instincts or their stubbornness would lead them. They would need a heavy dose of common good sense.

She shook her head and assessed her options. According to the rays of light coming out of his office's door, Normal was still busy in there. Sketch was watching TV, and Biggs and Alec looked engaged in another testosterone contest. Max was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, OC, come over here!" Sketchy shouted with relief in his voice, and patted the couch beside him. "We're gonna watch the basketball game later on."

OC shifted her path, and came behind him. "How nice," she commented sarcastically. *_If only it had been baseball._* "I can already imagine a wonderful evening with overexcited guys yellin' at the screen while knockin' down beers." At least she could try to drown in the pitcher. Or find a more interesting alternative. She jerked her head into the stair's direction. "Where's Max? Still upstairs?"

Sketchy nodded. "Yeah. Hey," he added in a lower voice, "How long have they been together?"

"How long have they been doing this?" Cindy asked, ignoring Sketch's question, motioning with her jaw toward the two male transgenics.

"Too long. I got bored. But you didn't answer my question. Did you know about Alec and Max?"

"Not exactly."

Sketchy cocked his head to one side and whispered. "I thought Alec was with that wonderful blonde from the Crash."

Cindy rolled her eyes and smacked him to punish him for this irrelevant remark.

"Oh, Max is hot as well, and I can definitely see him dating two girls in a row, or at the same time," Sketchy grinned at the idea, "but I can't see her accepting it."

"Me neither." OC admitted grimly as Sketchy grabbed the remote control and started to zap channels.

Cindy headed toward the stairs, noticing Biggs's connivance wink, Alec's tense back, an empty scotch bottle and another opened one.

"OC?" Alec growled between his teeth, seeking confirmation.

"Yes. I guess she'll bring back Max. Hey!" Biggs hissed as he fought Alec's powerful reaction. "Cool, man, she's only a girl!" *_A hot one indeed, but she henpecks you, can't you see it?_*

"Do me a favour, stay out of it." Alec replied in a not so friendly tone. He was mad. Mad at Max for her coldness and mad at himself. How had it been possible for him to assault her? He almost snorted aloud. Yes, she gave in quickly under his expert kiss, which turned into the hottest he ever shared. It was exciting and mind-blowing. And it made all the horrible things she told him earlier fade away temporarily. Her truths, they hurt so much.

"Come on, it didn't look like hell when we surprised you!"

Alec shot Biggs a murderous glance. The landing came more abrupt if you arrived from paradise - especially a stolen one -, and it looked like his fall would last forever.

Alec instantly knew OC succeeded in getting Max out of her retreat. He didn't need to hear the latch clicking nor to smell her scent, he could feel Max's presence. He almost shivered under her piercing gaze on his back and clenched his teeth as he recalled how he assaulted her, how she melted under him, and how wrong it all had been. She made it clear. She didn't want him in her life at all and it had been before he lost his mind. If only he could stop thinking. If only he could forget her delicious taste. If only oblivion was within his reach. That's what he wanted. No guilt, no remorses, no memories. No feelings.

Max's hand gripped the handrail as she saw Alec tense even more than he already was and figured her presence was somehow responsible. *_You're everywhere. I want you out of my life!_* It wasn't true. Sure Alec was always hanging around, but he was an anchor in her life. She didn't want to think about the kiss and its possible consequences or meanings, but she wanted Alec to stay in her life, where she needed him. Something he shouldn't even be aware of, given her bitchy ways toward him, given how she indeed took him for granted. Max wasn't even sure she deserved such loyalty.

Biggs knew Max's arrival was the key to his victory or defeat. He tried to use his friend's momentary distraction to his advantage

Alec almost roared as Biggs gained on to him, and in a rush of anger, he managed to lower his friend's arm onto the table.

Biggs's efforts were suddenly dashed. He massaged his wrist as he stood up. "No more iron fist contest against you, that's for sure!" he commented with a sigh.

Alec flexed his own wrist and looked thoughtfully at his scotch glass before emptying it.

Max went down the stairs robotically as she kept her eyes on Alec's profile, almost gulping in rhythm as he lifted his glass, bent lightly his head backwards, swallowed his scotch and bit his lower lip. She could see his jaw twitching.

"You remember what's at stake?" Alec asked Biggs without a smile as he poured himself another glass.

Max could almost feel Alec's anger as he clenched his fingers on the bottleneck to refill his glass. She couldn't quite understand this morbid fascination toward this amber liquid, given its short terms effects on his rapid metabolism, but someone having spent her whole afternoon moaning alone in a deserted warehouse wasn't one to give lessons. She almost decided to go to him to try to make things right, but she didn't want to make an exhibition of herself in front of the fantastic team Jam Pony. She needed some quality talk with Cindy, who was pulling at her sleeve in the other direction.

OC noticed Max's slight move toward the guys, and she feared one of Max's trademark outbursts. She held her sleeve to gain her attention and felt relieved as she realized Max followed her.

"Hey Max!"

Max almost jumped as she felt Biggs's hand on her shoulder.

Biggs smirked as Max spun on her heels. "Please don't bite." He grinned sarcastically and put his arm around her shoulders. He lowered his head toward hers and whispered. "Alec and I need to go out of here tonight." He silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Don't. We have to."

"May I at least ask what you're up to?" She tried to mimick his sarcastic attitude.

"Barcode to erase. It starts to show."

Max nodded. Since they didn't know how long they were stuck in Jam Pony, and with the CDC around, it was better to have retouching as soon as possible.

"Fine." Biggs released her with a cold smile.

Max splashed water on her face to rinse the soap and lifted up her gaze, checking the rivulets that the drops were drawing on her face. She recognized the sorrow haunting her chocolate eyes and decided to face it.

"So, how was it?" came OC's voice from behind.

"Awful." Max admitted in a sigh.

"Awful?" OC chuckled. "You've been kissed by hot boy, and it was awful?"

Max turned and made a face at a laughing OC. "I was awful."

OC patted the bench. "Come over here, and tell me everything."

Max crossed the room and sat beside OC. "I was mad at him."

"As always. He has this tendency to make you angry. What did he do this time?"

"He's the one who found Logan's disk in Terminal City and he brought him yesterday afternoon."

OC whistled as she rummaged in her beauty basket. "The disc we've been lookin' for like damned souls? I agree. This was a true crime. Deserving a major penalty." *_Something like a kiss._*

Max sighed "I can't even understand myself. I was already feeling bad when I called Logan to ask him for providing us blood samples, the worse of it being having lost his disc."

OC nodded in understanding.

"And then I jumped down Alec's throat without any true good reason."

"Don't worry, Boo. If you don't know the reason, he might." OC assessed, assuming Alec's prosecutor role. "And the guy can take anything without a scrape, he's too self-centered and too arrogant." she lied to test the waters. Did the things change a little or a lot?

Max lowered her head in shame. She had been thinking that for so long. "I told him I couldn't stand his presence anywhere anymore," she whispered in a choked breath. "I told him I can't stand him always hanging around, here, at Crash, in Terminal City. I even resented him for being close to Joshua." Max closed her eyes. 

OC swallowed and took a deep breath. "You didn't think it, did you?" Her friend didn't answer. She lifted up Max's chin with her finger. "Max, you didn't think any of it?"

"Of course not. But I was about to call Logan and he was talking on his phone and totally indifferent and …" *_earlier he had been close to kissing me!_* Max's voice stopped as she realized she almost admitted aloud being jealous. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be true.

OC enveloped her friend in her embrace and rocked her softly. "If he's that indifferent, how did you two end up kissing?"

Max laughed bitterly in her friend's arms. "It was his way of making me pay for using him as his supposed boyfriend."

"You finally told him?"

Max shook her head. "No, he found it out by himself. Something Logan said. Thus, he was taking his due."

All in all, this was a lot worse than what OC had expected. She disengaged herself slowly from Max. "You sure it was all it was to him? And what about you?"

Max thought better of admitting she now felt sexually attracted by Alec. "I hurt him. I guess I'll try to make up and patch things with him. And maybe, just maybe, he'll forgive me."

"That would be fine." commented OC. *_Think about a nice way to start things!_*

* * *

__

Saturday night

Sketchy grabbed the body beside him and buried himself into it. It was soft and comfortable. Too bad, he needed to get up to the restroom. He shouldn't have drunk so many beers. He didn't know how Biggs and Alec managed to remain much more alert after their own alcohol consumption, but his current headache challenged any attempt at these philosophical reflections. It would be better to focus on his good fortune and try to elate his current partner. Except that his memories didn't seem to refer to any potential good lay. Well, he was presently quarantined in Jam Pony, the only women were OC and Max and neither of them exactly fitted in this category.

Sketchy squeezed harder one last time before starting to think maybe he wasn't holding a slender and sexy body, but a ... sleeping bag. An empty one. That got some of his dazed attention. Where was Biggs, or Alec?

"Still up there. Presumably rebooting." Alec asserted as he sneaked an eye through the roof's trap. *_Damn hoverdrone!_*

Biggs stretched his legs and pulled a face. "So much dust. Weren't you supposed to clean here earlier?" He suddenly realized he might have overdid his drinking.

Alec growled his rebuke. "Did you forget how to wait silently?" 

Biggs coughed awkwardly. "Come on, we're not in Manticore anymore!"

It was already difficult not to think about Max, Alec really didn't need Biggs to conjure her up. He didn't want anything more than to laugh with her, to hold her in his arms, to see her smile, to bury himself into her silky hair, to feel her lingering lips, to caress her body, to share her fiery passion. But he knew he would not find in her eyes what he wanted to see there. *_REMEMBER! Not even friendship._* Today had ruined any hope he could have foolingly and unconsciously nurtured. He quickly shook away the treacherous sensations and the sudden knot in his stomach. *_You made sure_ _she hates you even more now. GET OVER IT_.* Alec focused back on Biggs's yapping.

"… are you really sure about Helena?"

Helena was Alec's least source of worry. "She's not acting suspicious. And," he added with a dangerous glint, "even if she's a wonderful actress, and even if, by chance, she saw and recognized my barcode for what it is, I'm sure she doesn't suspect she's a mark."

It was a while since Alec and Biggs left. Max was laying head raised on the couch. Through her half-closed eyes, she followed Sketch's precarious progress in the dark and finally surrended to her emotional turmoil. She might have tried to push her memories aside, the black of the night summoned Alec's kiss back. She recalled all of it, how male, seeking, giving it felt, and her own passionate reaction, as her heartbeats were going wild. His embrace was so like him, ardent. But she knew without doubt there would be no next time. She could be happy if he still wanted to talk to her. She didn't even want to think of more radical decisions he could make, like to leave Seattle. Her own words kept haunting her. *_I want you out of my life._* It felt so wrong.

Sketchy came out of the restroom. The room, even dark, was swaying slightly, but he managed to maintain a grip on his reality. His supposedly unintentional walk on his colleague's empty covers had rekindled his vague suspicions, and the empty restroom did nothing to lessen them. He leant on the stair's pillar and turned down the possibility Alec and Biggs were in Normal's office. He figured he might have heard some noise upstairs, but he couldn't be sure of it. Considering it was his best option for his quest, he decided to push himself to the first floor. Mustering his somewhat staggering forces, he managed to reach the door, from where he felt a refreshing draught bathing him.

Lost in her thoughts, Max didn't notice Sketchy shifting upstairs until it was too late. She was startled when she heard the door from upstairs closing and crossed the room quickly. She crept the stairs silently, opened the door cautiously and realized the roof trap was wide open. She closed her eyes to escape the tortuous reality. It looked like this awful day was endless, and turning worse every instant.

Biggs was already retreating somewhere in the deserted street's shadows, and Alec was quickly sliding down along a drainpipe as he heard a incongruous noise. He lifted his head to meet Sketchy's incredulous face staring down at him. *_Shit_.*

"Alec, what are you doing?" he hissed.

*_Max, what the hell have you been doing?_*

__

A/N#3: After last chapter's climax, I decided to drop a few hints about Helena, indicating some of what she knows and what they know. You might want to read again the first chapters (especially the second one ;-P), I put a few double-entendre lines which might take their sense now.

Please review here


	11. 11 One of the gang

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy anyway !

__

A/N#2 : Thank you so much **_Susan_** for your beta skills and your support! And thank you for your reviews. Sorry if the progress will be somehow low, but things take time with me. I guess it will only mean more chapters.  
**_ringo-gurl07_** (Ariana), **_Lindsay_**: thank you for finding this great. Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter  
**_Starre_**: glad you like it. Don't worry, more M/A to come but they'll need to fix things first  
**_glitterina_**: happy to see you find this HOT. And angsty. Why don't they sneak out? Of course they could. Though the door, through the windows, down the roof. But I ask you: why should they sneak out? That would attract more attention on them, not to mention maybe blow their covers.  


****

Quarantined – Chapter 11

By Mirella

__

Saturday night

A slim figure silently crept along the endless deserted grey corridors, scarcely lit by the dim night lights and reached lab's door #312. The prowler picked the lock easily with swift gloved hands. With a muffled click, the door was ajar. The dark shadow gracefully entered inside, closed the door quickly and looked around, nodding slightly in approval. There was nothing better than good, reliable intel.

The intruder crossed the room, switched on one of the computers in the back. Swiftly entered a code, checked thoroughly the result charts, memorizing them, and then started the automatic blood analyser. With the right configuration and other blood samples, it wouldn't be long to synthetise new results, thus erasing some of the previous ones being as expected out of normal range.

As the analyser hummed quietly, the person also opened the freezer and switched some blood tubes and their associated labels.

No more than a few minutes were needed to switch off the equipment and to put everything back into place before leaving. The CDC wouldn't find anything interesting tomorrow.

* * *

"Alec, you can't leave!" Sketchy couldn't believe what he was seeing nor feel anything but deception for such a disregarding attitude. He - Sketchy - had put himself on the line, no earlier than the day before. Yet, here was Alec, egoistically running away and putting them and maybe others on the outside in trouble. Or maybe it was a nightmare and he would soon wake up.

"I'm not leaving," replied the young man with his trademark smirk against all odds. "I'm taking a break."

"Y.. you shouldn't sneak out." blurted Sketchy. "We're quarantined!"

"I can guarantee you I'm not sick."

Silence stirred awkwardly.

Every feature in Sketchy's face claimed how betrayed he felt. Alec knew all he had to do now was to go back up, to invoke one of his scams and leave it to his natural persuasion to talk Sketchy into it. He reclined to do it once more. Sketchy was a decent guy, who deserved better, but Alec already screwed up enough that day for his liking.

Max bent over the edge and felt her stomach lurch up unpleasantly as she took in Alec below, hanging on to the drainpipe, with his angry eyes darting at her. Why didn't he add anything? He was a yapper and a liar by nature. Her mind was racing as she tried frantically to come up with a decent excuse.

"Sketch, when did you turn into the voice of reason?" Alec shook his head as he started to pull himself up, at normal speed.

Biggs's faint but urgent whistle matched with an incoming purring noise. Max used her zoom vision to search the night and pulled a face. 

"Rotor!" mouthed Alec with a matching frown.

"Down!" hissed Max before dragging a protesting Sketchy along with her down the trap while Alec let go of the drainpipe. He landed gracefully on his feet more than two stairs below and disappeared blurring into the night just before a supervision helicopter flew over the area. Seattle used to rely on hoverdrones, but times were obviously changing. For the worst.

"Did Alec just jump?" asked an incredulous Sketchy as he distangled himself from Max and tried to sit. The scene had been surreal: one moment Alec was just below them, the next he was jumping freely into the void. Sketchy was trying to stop the images from spinning within his head as Max threw him inside. Strangely he never thought it possible to throw up in a dream nor to keep reasoning so clearly as a matter of fact. On the other hand, he wasn't so sure he was dreaming. Something beside his headache and the gurgling noises from his stomach looked really wrong, out of place.

"He'll come back." Max put any assurance she had in her voice.

Sketchy snorted. Or was is a moan? "What is it exactly going on with you guys?"

"You know how Alec is, he had a scam going on." Max added, trying to convey pure conviction, while she assessed with some unwanted relief the soft and muffled exterior footsteps, and the trap clicking.

"Tsk, tsk, Max, watch your language, it's called a business meeting!" Alec said with a wink.

A startled Sketchy jerked his head up to find a grinning Alec coming down out of the night through the roof's hatch. The slight twitch in his jaw told Max he wasn't so happy. The quick look he shared with her put them on the same wavelength in this mess - both of them pushing their personal issues aside for the moment. Including who caused this. In any case, no matter where Max looked, she and her distraction were responsible. And her distraction just came down ready to turn on the charm.

"Look, Sketch," started Alec like happily while extending his hand to pull him up, and adding in a lower voice, "I'm sure we can find an arrangement." He dropped his arm on Sketch's shoulders. "One tenth of the deal?" He forced the smile to remain on his face as he felt Max's eyes on him. It was a lot more difficult to bury any thought of her or of her view of himself as she stood there in front of them.

Sketchy broke free of Alec's embrace without any hint as to what he was thinking, and didn't bother to address that proposal either. He suddenly changed subjects. "Hey, Max", he said in a thick voice he wished seductive, while sneaking his arm around her waist, "would you dance with me?"

Max blinked and slapped his hand away while almost chuckling aloud. "You're drunk." Which was true. His breath heavy with alcohol told tales. Why did she and Alec worry about Sketchy's reactions? The next morning, by any chance, he wouldn't remember any of this.

"Too bad. You should have accepted." Sketchy muttered with an inner logic Max was quite unable to follow. He pushed his nausea away and turned back to Alec: "So this happened for real. Why did you jump?"

"Why do you figure I'd risk my neck, or at least my legs by jumping this high? I slipped, that's all." Alec replied easily with a shrug.

If the least of what was told about those mutants was true, jumping like Alec did would be a piece of cake for any of them, pondered Sketchy. He resented himself for the thought as it was definitely a wrong moment for his current obsession to pop into his mind. Except that… Somehow it fitted into the jigsaw. Sketchy took a few steps back, startled by his clear-headedness and how sound his intuition looked. Not to mention completely wild as well.

"You're lying." he accused.

"Come on Sketch, what's your problem?"

"You didn't answer me. Why did you jump?" Sketchy insisted.

"Coz' I can't fly." Alec deadpanned with a ghost of his usual humour. He wondered where Sketch's thoughts were leading him.

Max rewarded him with her special glare. "It's all right, Sketch. He drank too much too." She said soothingly, making a tentative move toward him.

"Stop this, Max." Sketchy held up his hand and Alec's gaze. "You're one of them." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Alec put his hand flat on his chest. "One of who? I'm not in any gang. Following rules is not my style." *_At least, it's not anymore_*

"What you did was not natural."

"Did you ever hang on to a drainpipe in the middle of the night when a helicopter flies over? It's anything but natural." Alec wondered if knocking Sketch down would be enough to give him a memory loss.

Sketchy insisted. "It's not natural to jump like you did. At least not for normal people. It's like when you drink and you're not drunk." It struck him once more when he said it. He never saw Alec drunk, even if he drank a lot more than Sketch did.

Alec saw Max's gulp. Maxie. In denial as always. Well he had to give it to her. She never backed off. Her rebellious streak was her force and it was magnetizing. One of the things that attracted him to her, for all it was worth. He realized he was nibbling at his thumb, a bad habit, and stopped. The hell with it, he didn't have much to lose anymore, he'd admit the truth to Sketchy, and then he'd leave. Thus granting her biggest wish: getting out of her life. His fate was sealed: his covert was likely blown already. Hers wasn't and he'd make a point of keeping her out of this, telling Sketchy he lied to her as well.

He broke eye contact with her before he flatly admitted the truth. "X5-494." He braced himself for what was to come.

Max almost froze as she heard his toneless voice and recognized his blank soldier face.

Sketchy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm stating my designation. X5 series. Serial number 494." Alec replied calmly. If only Max could stop looking at him with this horrified look. If only he could find Sketch's green complexion funny. "That's how they used to call me." Alec's cold voice matched the subsequent inhumanity.

"Alec," Sketchy swallowed a few times, unsettled, not knowing what to say anymore, and furrowed in his brow. Who would call people by numbers?

Well, the die was cast. Max cleared her throat, bringing both guys' looks on her, as she calmly stated: "452. That used to be me."

Something briefly flickered in Alec's gaze. He clenched his fists so tight his joints were white. Max smiled in a hopefully comforting way and reached out for him.

Sketchy was taken aback by this unexpected avowal. He looked at Alec then at a smiling Max, and then settled back on Alec, taking in his stiffness, his tight-clenched jaw, and his sudden receding move. Other than that, he didn't know what to think. First Alec, then Max just told him they were mutants. No, make that transgenics. Mutant sounded so pejorative. They were his colleagues, drinking companions, the closest to friends he ever had. Was he supposed to feel betrayed, or to be afraid?

Max went on steadily. "This is a life or death issue, Sketch."

At least, it looked like he was expected to be panicking. "Mine?" uttered Sketchy. Even if the Alec-shaped creature standing in front of him was a total stranger, he still had difficulties to adjust to the thought that this girl he hung around with was more than what she seemed. Among which a lot more dangerous.

Of course Sketchy thought she was threatening him. Humanity crept back into Alec as he smiled bitterly. "Max's. And mine." He clenched his jaw and dropped his gaze to the floor.

Max felt the need to explain further. "I meant this has to remain a secret, Sketch."

Sketchy almost sighed out of relief when their words sank in. Of course, Max and Alec were fugitives, they were looked for. And they trusted him. "Of course." He nodded, which was a bad move since the room started to sway once more. "Look guys, I g… guess I need my beauty sleep." *_And maybe a tour to the bathroom._*

"I'll go with you." said Max, but without the slightest move.

Sketch spun around too quickly but managed to add with a grin: "But I want you guys to tell me everything about your superpowers later!"

Alec nodded with a wink before Sketchy disappeared through the door. "Sketch's a good guy." He commented softly, although unable to enjoy the relief he felt at Sketch's positive reaction. *_I wish I could down a bottle right now._* He swallowed the lump in his throat and his usual smirk quirked his lips as he turned to Max. "Happy with your coming out? Never heard of damage control, Maxie?" 

Max was taken aback, but bit off any immediate answer as she caught a glimpse of his soul - tired and sad - just before his mask slipped back in place. Smart-aleck. Pretending to be all right. Yet he wasn't and she knew she was responsible. Max so desperately wanted to fix things with him but didn't know where to start! She was still hesitating when the roof's trap opened.

"Tsk tsk, " came Biggs's light voice while assessing the situation: this time, no passionate kiss, not even what looked like a heated discussion. "I'm deeply disappointed. Especially since I," he designed himself, "waited outside in the cold for a good while. I thought you'd make a more interesting use of the time I gave you." He grinned suggestively.

Max shot him a contrite glance. She used to be doing this a lot, in fact. Alec threw him one of his darkest looks, one meaning 'mind your own business'. Maybe bonding them against him wasn't such a good idea, after all. Biggs feinted a sigh. "So now I suggest we go take care of this barcode, and you non-couple have this non-discussion later." He glared at his friends to make his point clearer.

Max raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" She didn't have a clue.

"I'm coming" growled Alec.

* * *

A warning message was flashing on the computer's screen: "Warning: All day data will be erased. Do you want to continue?" A latex gloved hand clicked on the keyboard, validated the decision and waited till the transaction was over to shut off the computer.

The medical gown wearing person retrieved a closed container on the floor and strode across the room. The auto-locking system clicked in place as the person carefully exited Room #312 - Seattle Metropolitan Hospital. The CDC would need to run a second analysis and they wouldn't find anything out of range.

__

A/N#3: Well, this chapter was supposed to have many other things happening, they'll be in the next chapter. Please hang on.

Please review here


	12. 12 Night talk

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy anyway !

__

A/N#2 : Thank you so much **_Susan_**, for your corrections, your suggestions, and your support. And thank you to anyone who dropped me a few lines. It means a lot.   
**_Ting_**: yeah, Sketch totally deserved a chapter for him.  
**_natasqui_**: hope I won't disappoint. This chapter 12 is not exactly my preferred one.  
**_feenian_**: glad you like it.  
**_Lindsay_**: thank you. See, it keeps coming ;-) I have tidbits written till ch20.  
**_JG_**: more M/A developments to come. I'm M/A to the bone.  
**_nat452_**: will they make up and become lovers? Well, everything comes in due time. Max and Alec sure belong together in this story.  
**_Starre_**: thank you for loving this. And well… hang on. There's a lot more to come.

****

Quarantined – Chapter 12

By Mirella

__

Saturday night

"Back room" indicated Alec with a jaw movement as he closed the tatoo shop's front door without a noise nor even a deep breath after their long run.

Biggs obliged and whistled appraisingly. "Nice enough!"

He raised an eyebrow when his partner-in-crime didn't even bother to answer. So Biggs steadily went on furrowing through the equipment before tapping invitingly on the couch with a self satisfied smirk. Did Alec forget he'd soon be at his mercy?

Alec took off his black sweater and laid flat on his stomach. Being lasered off wasn't the nicest way to have a good time, of course nothing compared to the quality time he spent in Psy-Obs or in the tank or in any other Manticore specials for that matter. He suppressed a shudder. Some of these memories still oppressed him when they surfaced. They were better deep buried in his mind. He recalled the last time he came here, how he teased Max when Logan called, how lighthearted he felt by that time because she just started treating him like a friend. Only in his dreams unfortunately for him.

"Hey!" he furiously hissed. "Take care, human flesh here!"

"Come, on, Alec, don't be such a sissy!" teased Biggs, echoing involuntarily Max's words.

Alec gritted his teeth and clenched his fists around the handhold. He'd better empty his mind as good old Manticore taught him instead of drowning in self-pity. Too bad for him, Biggs obviously had other plans.

"Let's have a little talk. It will keep you busy." Biggs smiled as he noticed Alec's sigh. That didn't stop him, on the contrary. "So what happened tonight?"

"A few mishaps: a chopper, Sketchy…" Alec shrugged.

"Don't move! Or I'll ask you what Max was dreaming about instead of standing watch." 

Alec grumbled. She likely dreamt of her fearless and blameless hero.

"You know, Alec, it used to be fun to hang around with you."

"I'm so gonna kill you later." Alec muttered under his breath.

Biggs tsked. "Max comes off on your manners, you know." He jumped out of Alec's reach. "Nice, I kinda missed your fighting spirit. But first things first: you'd better bring Max back at 100%. Or I foresee strings of complications."

Alec smirked sadly. If only. "Well it's too late already. Sketch knows."

"Sketch knows? Knows what?"

"Let's say next time it won't be necessary for you to lose at pool." Alec chuckled. At least, he managed to silence Biggs. "In fact he saw me jump, added two and two and made a lucky guess."

"Bye bye job, bye bye nice cover, hello stealthiness." Biggs said in a regretful voice. "Do we go directly back to TC?"

"There's no need to. Sketchy's all right. A little overexcited, but on the good side."

"Good news. I also have some for you. It's over. Though, don't expect me to blow on it like Max probably does." Biggs smacked him lightly on his side.

*_I wish she did._* Alec gathered his sweater and shook away his useless thoughts.

* * *

Max checked the watch on the wall before going upstairs. A little later than 3 am. Alec and Biggs would soon come back. And the now insomniac Sketchy - a first in his life - was in OC's good and capable hands.

OC suppressed a yawn and carefully studied Sketchy's face. Being woken up in the middle of the night could lead to various insensible assumptions. She instinctively feared something horrible happened, and it almost materialized when she quickly opened her eyes and discovered a dazed Sketchy inches only from her, almost sharing her pillow. But it occurred immediately that Sketchy and herself couldn't have been happening. On the other hand, one would never guess how much could happen while decent people like herself took their deserved sleep. So now Sketchy was in the secret loop, and she was in the middle of it.

"How long did you know?" Sketchy asked in a still grumpy voice, an elbow on OC's blanket, his hand supporting his still pounding head.

"About a year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

OC shrugged. "What difference would it make?"

"How can you say that? It might be dangerous, for me, and for you." Sketchy was exaggerating, in fact he was thrilled with the whole idea of Max and Alec being transgenics.

"Look, Sketch, Max is my best friend, and I trust her wholeheartedly. Same for Hot Boy." OC replied without the slightest hesitation, holding Sketch's gaze without even a flicker of eyelids.

"They're not like us." Sketchy insisted.

"Well, who's got the better part? They were made in labs, and trained as soldiers from their early childhood. They were used and manhandled and brainwashed and God knows what else. And they're not really keen on telling tales about their former life." OC could see in Sketchy's eyes he was already convinced. "Stop believing everything you hear on TV, and listen to your heart. They're your friends, and they're good people."

Sketchy considered her words. He could still see the distant look in Alec's eyes from earlier as he plainly stated his number and almost shivered in empathy. Sure, life hadn't been really soft on him like for any child of the Pulse, but nothing compared to what Cindy just expressed with an overwhelming conviction. "You're right. They are. It's all good." He said with a smile.

OC watched him get up with difficulty and smiled in turn. Sketchy was a nice and decent guy, now if only her bunch of buddies would be kind enough to grant her with a still night, without any new crisis to deal with.

Sketchy's cramped legs ached from immobility as he got up, stirred and walked back to his sleeping bag. Not only was he a nice and decent guy, he also was an irrepressible optimist. Maybe he could get one of his friends to give him an exclusive interview. That would undoubtedly help blossom his career as an investigation photo-reporter.

* * *

Alec climbed up along the drainpipe in tow with Biggs. He perfectly heaved himself up on the edge and immediately knew his nemesis was there, waiting for them, presumably waiting for him. Biggs obviously reached the same conclusion because he hurried downstairs with a wink for Alec, a wave for Max and a friendly "See you guys!"

Alec dropped himself on the ground, sliding along the edge, and laid tiredly his head against the cement wall, closing his eyes. "Not gonna tell you twice I'm sorry." He uttered in a breath. "What else do you want, Max?"

More than his stance, the sadness in his voice moved her. "I want us to talk." She stated simply.

I want you out of my life. Her earlier words almost hung in the silence between them.

"Anything you forgot? Something like a planet's name?"

Max swallowed. She would do what it'd take to make him feel better, beginning with the necessary apology. "Look, Alec, I'm sorry."

That took him by surprise. Never ever had Max told him she was sorry. She was astonishing. A natural sense for dramatic effects. 

Alec choose to sigh. "You're sorry, I'm sorry, I guess everyone is sorry. Does it mean we sorry people can go and sleep?" He knew he was being unfair but he wouldn't drop his guard once more and give her any more openings.

Max crouched beside his supposedly relaxed form and went on without taking offence. "I'm sorry for what I said. Really."

"Don't be sorry for being yourself." Alec choked a bittersweet chuckle. He could feel the tension building up in his body, and released some of it by flexing his fingers.

"I didn't mean any of it." Max searched his face bent backwards, noticed the slight twitch in his jaw, the way he swallowed, but she couldn't meet his eyes, hidden behind his eyelids.

"And next thing you're gonna tell me you can't live without me." Alec snorted derisively.

"Not exactly. Of course I could live without you."

This was more like the Max he knew and… Alec lost the thread of his thoughts when he felt her touch on his knee. He peered through half-opened eyes in a shock. He was used to being hit or kicked or smacked, but not to this featherlike pressure which weighed tons. He was about to push her invasive hand away but her next words stopped him.

"But I'd miss you." Max added in a soft voice.

Any project of leaving instantly dissolved into nothing, but that didn't mean he'd make this easier on her. When they'd be discussing the kiss, she wouldn't make it easy on him. "Of course, you'd have to recruit a new official punching ball." He locked his gaze with hers.

Max had been scrutinizing him so intently she almost felt his two successive sharp breaths in the air, first when she dared physical contact, then when she told him she'd miss him. And now eye contact meant she had managed to break the ice wall between them.

"Biggs told me I took you for granted, and I did indeed, but you mean a lot to me." She paused for a second and knew she had his undivided attention. So much was flickering in his gaze, revealing doubt, incertities and some hope. "More than I was willing to show you. I'm not good at this, you know, and I never really tried. But what I really want is for you to be all right." 

Eternity stirred between them as Alec took the measure of her words. Max held her breath without even realizing it, hanging on his reaction, fascinated by the way he nibbled at his lower lip without even being aware of it.

"I'm always all right, Maxie."

"For us to be all right." Max added in a breath. She really preferred the usual Alec, the one she grew to know. Usually he would have greeted her morning haughtiness with his cocky smile, and he would have laughed, and she'd have smacked him on the head or punched him lightly – or not lightly. They wouldn't be here freezing in the night. She'd really better learn to treat him like a decent person, like a friend.

Alec almost lost himself in the dark beauty who just put her herself on the line in front of him, for him. It looked like the woman who possessed the power to rock his world upside down, to rock his life, period, cared for him. The pain constricting his chest suddenly faded away, and he felt light hearted, almost dizzy.

He coughed lightly to shake away some of the tension, and Max's wishes were granted when she recognized the sparkle in his eyes, illuminating his handsome features and the beginning of a smile quirking his lips.

"Any chance there's a hidden camera/video recorder anywhere?" he asked playfully.

She smacked him lightly on his leg. Things were back where they were supposed to, and they shouldn't go any further. She laughed. "Your style could definitely live with a little cramping."

"But, that's how you like me!" he protested, supposedly indignant.

Max didn't answer. Yes, she liked him, however infuriating he may be, most of the time. She could feel his body warmth radiating into her fingers. She started to draw idle figures on his jean.

Alec wondered if she realized what she was doing to him, he badly needed to shake away immediately any of the fantasies she was inspiring him, or he'd soon need a cold shower. As he was about to grab her hand with his larger one, she whispered:

"You were right."

He suspended his gesture mid-air. "I'm in the fifth dimension. Or you're possessed by an alien."

Max didn't answer. She got up and leaned on her elbows on the edge. "I shouldn't have dragged you into my personal mess." Her next words would cost her much, she uttered them quickly and looked down cautiously at him. "Let's forget about the kiss, I pushed you off limits."

How could she ever forget the tempest of emotions Alec created in her body with that single passionate kiss? Her instinct told her she'd never experience anything more intense with anyone else.

Alec looked up at her. He felt torn between relief and a weird disappointment. He should have been pleased to be so easily cleared off, but he strongly doubted he'd manage to forget her taste and her scent and the feel of her against him. The mere thought of her was exhilarating, physically and emotionally. He didn't trust himself to talk and simply nodded.

Max turned her gaze at the Space Needle figure gleaming in the moonlight. "I should tell Logan the truth." 

Logan, whom she hadn't even granted a single thought throughout the day. It looked like each passing day brought her further away from him, but it wouldn't make it any easier to confess to him she lied to him.

Logan, of course her thoughts were spiraling back to him. Alec suppressed a sigh and pushed himself off the ground as well. "You don't have to. I didn't tell him anything."

"Huh? You okay to play along?" Max asked, surprise clear in her voice.

She'd have slapped herself for being so dense when she saw him raising an eyebrow. She'd hear about this for a long while, but in fact he didn't tease her as he would have any other time.

Alec dodged the question. "He still loves you, you know. He'd be happy to know the truth."

"I lied to him." Max laughed bitterly.

Alec gently put a hand over hers, offering her the comfort he thought she sought. "I'm the first outraged by the thought you of all people might be lying." He was rewarded by a little laugh escaping her lips. "Trust me on this, Max, he'll forgive you. You didn't push him away. I'm not sure what could. He just let go, coz' he wants you to be happy. He even instructed me to take care of you." He snorted and squeezed her hand a little. "He loves you." So much for being cynical!

*_And I'm not sure I love him anymore. In fact I'm not even sure I ever loved him at all._* The thought dawned unexpectedly on Max. She easily distangled herself from Alec's hold and looked up at his profile as he went on.

"You were right Max, and I didn't have any right to tell you to let him go for his sake. If I ever loved someone, I'd fight for this love." His words to Asha came back haunting him with a wicked timing. *_If I ever loved someone, I'd tell her._* 

Max shivered. Maybe Alec was definitely right. She didn't fight anymore for Logan because she didn't love him anymore.

Her physical reaction wasn't lost on Alec who took in her slight frame dressed only in a tee-shirt and pants. Sure Max was genetically engineered, and that little talk in the cold night wouldn't be enough to get her even a cold, but he took off his black turtleneck. Just taking care? Not even fooling himself. He wouldn't less pass an opportunity to smell her wearing his scent. An harmless opportunity made it even better.

In the process, Max caught a glimpse at his well-toned abs and managed to ignore the inner shivers skimming treacherously through her body. She knew she had to keep control. She sent Alec a questioning look as he held his sweater to her.

"We still have one thing to do." He grinned widely in anticipation.

Max didn't know what he was talking about, but she felt ready to follow him anywhere. She smiled brightly as she snuggled into his sweater; his warmth immediately enveloped her, melting the coldness and the sense of loneliness away. She felt safe, and protected, and like at home.

Not to mention she wouldn't have let pass an opportunity to drown in Alec's scent.

"After you." He bowed playfully before her, indicating the rooftrap with a hand's wave.

As she was about to enter, she whirled around, on a sudden impulse. Her next move came totally unexpected. She hugged him. "Thank you, Alec. For everything." And the hell with sensible resolutions.

He closed his arms around her and closed his eyes.

__

A/N#3: I like Max as a character. Don't question me on her caring for Alec, I'm sure she does. Oh and Christmas spirit ruled when I wrote this. I overdid it a little with the ending, but I felt like some fluff wouldn't hurt. Since there was no kiss.  
TBC… with more M/A and some more action 

Please review here


	13. 13 Wet morning

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy anyway !

__

A/N#2 : Thank you so much **_Susan_** for being the wonderful beta you are! And thank you to you who left a review:  
**_m/a fan_**: longing for another kiss? Well see bottom note. LOL. The sweater idea was mine, but the hug was Susan's (already told you she's wonderful). Some M/A action in this chapter, but I guess it could be more. Just hang on. Things go slow with me.  
**_ringo-gurl07/Ariana_**: well I'm quite ashamed I didn't post since a long long time, but … I was writing a Valentine fic (quite a long one, but in french only). Next update after my holidays, meaning another three weeks wait. ;-P  
**_Lindsay_**: thank you for this and a special thanks for being a regular reviewer.  
**_lakergirl_**: I do share your view, as in being a M/A shipper. But sadly I think we both would have been disappointed by a virtual DA season 3. The books totally indicate the storyline would have been M/L, with Alec as a witty sidekick. Sure Max and Alec might have hooked up (during her heat for instance), but it would have been used as yet another good reason for Max to be mad at him, perhaps for him to leave. Did you read Roonblah's 'Push'? I guess the show might have gone that way on that specific issue. Sadly for the M/A shippers. But there's fanfic world, where everything is possible.  
**_ganko_**: Yeah the M/A relationship will develop further (slowly, but surely). The truth about Helena will be discovered little by little. I'm happy you like the plot.  
On with the next chapter! Read and Enjoy -- Mirella

****

Quarantined – Chapter 13

By Mirella

__

Sunday morning

Max was looking at the grey ceiling, ugly and blistering at a few places. She felt at peace with herself, an unusual but addictive feeling. She still had a few hours to sort her thoughts, because none of her friends would get up early on this Sunday morning.

She and Alec took care of Normal's alarm clock earlier that night, after their heart to heart discussion. Max chuckled, recalling their slow and silent progress in Normal's dark back-office, as she was on the verge of bursting with laughter. Normal was sleeping wearing a blindfold, and he made a particularly grunting snore, just as Alec was near him, busy trafficking in the timing. Both of them froze on the spot. Normal only rolled on his side, and from then on was never budged.

The partners in crime left the theatre of their nightly operation grinning like idiots. Max didn't even recall the last time she did something so childish, but it felt really good to act young and lively.

* * *

Helena dropped her satin bath robe on the floor as she delicately entered her bubble bath. Her red painted nails first, then the whole foot. Soon her entire body was submerged in the serene tub. Her hair was turned up on the top of her head, and her face was hidden behind a invigorating mask, as she slightly massaged her temples. The warm water relaxed her aching legs and feet, after a whole night of standing, and dancing on high heels. The lavender smell was enveloping her, and she closed her eyes, starting a pleasant daydream.

If everything went according to the schedule, she'd meet Alec tomorrow evening, and she'd be rich soon after. She'd be rich, and still young, beautiful and intelligent. Her life would start. She wouldn't have to stick with old jerks anymore. She'd be a potential wife to one of these golden boys, a guy she wouldn't subdue that easily, her equal. And she'd make sure he'd guarantee her money, fun and pleasure, as much as he'd satisfy her appetites.

Helena shivered when she thought of that handsome blond guy she was introduced to at the party. His icy and peering blue eyes left her ill at ease. She didn't even think it was possible. White. His name was Ames White, as his visit card, cautiously stored in her hand bag, told. Well, she sure wouldn't end up with some man like him, too narrow-minded and orthodox.

* * *

Alec was drawn from his sleep by a subconscious alarm. He knew it was daytime, presumably deliciously late in the morning. His nostrils flared faintly as he used his over developed smelling sense to analyze his surroundings. He instantly relaxed, as a strange happiness took over.

His normal scent was there, but there was another, more comforting scent that was mixed with his own. It was Max's. Once again he wondered how this girl managed to knock down all his intern walls, without even trying. A jigsaw of boiling emotions, a light when he felt threatened by his own dark demons, an unstoppable combination of strength and fragility. Whether she needed him or not, whether she needed it or not, he felt incredibly protective toward her and possessive as well. Sure she'd kick his ass – damn fine transgenic or not – if she ever suspected it.

Max felt strangely lighthearted. Her eyes were drawn once more to the sleeping form on the floor, as by a magnet as she once more wondered how that smart-aleck of a guy, not to mention cocky and self-centered, managed to mean so much to her. A fact that made her happy. If she could only manage to keep enjoying her well-being, perhaps even adopt a more positive attitude. Not exactly carefree, but not acting like she was carrying nothing but sorrow.

Alec stirred and half-opened his eyes. Max was standing at the foot of the couch, eyeing him with some overwhelming intensity. She blushed slightly.

She turned around. God what was wrong with her? It was only Alec, for heaven's sake. She'd better control her girlish reactions before she made a total fool of herself.

Seeing Max embarrassed was a rarity Alec enjoyed. When her long hair swung around her in a graceful move, he scrambled into a kneeling position and jumped to stand behind her. He grinned when he felt her stiffen when he bent down slightly. His lips were close to her ear.

Max held her breath and realized just a few more inches and she'd be leaning on his broad chest, feeling his muscles under her.

"Enjoying the view, were you, Maxie?" he muttered in a single hot breath.

Max's skin tingled where his words caressed her. Her temper flared when his words struck her. She spun around to find him stupidly grinning.

"You're so…"

"Charming and fine." He proposed as in a helpful way, cutting her. He so liked to push on her buttons.

She appreciated his good mood, but as always he was infuriating her. A little smile crept over Max's face.

"I'm surprised your ego still manages to go through the doors." Their faces were only inches apart. She could distinctly see the golden sparkles in his hazel-green eyes.

"I know good looks don't do it all, Maxie." Alec smirked. "I have lots of other talents." His voice was low and husky.

Max swallowed. Playing with fire, that's what she was willingly, wholeheartedly doing. She took one step back, supposing he'd follow.

"Did you sleep all dressed up?" She casually motioned down to his fatigues.

Max was surprisingly backing up, in her moves and in her words. Alec decided he'd push his advantage.

"Whoa Max," he commented with his trademark smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows, while following her retreat, "Is it disappointment I hear in your voice?"

"Your wish!"

Alec's smile broadened. "See my blanket was itching. I prefer soft fabrics. Do you have satin sheets in your …" Alec stopped as a light chuckle got their attention. Alec turned his head as Max tilted hers to the side to see Biggs leaning on his elbow, obviously having fun.

Max faked a sigh, suddenly bent toward Alec, grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her in the bathroom. Biggs giggled.

"Hey, wait a second Max!" Alec protested without any real conviction.

"What?" Max asked innocently, but increased her finger's pressure on his arm.

"Why did you drag me into the bathroom?" He raised an eyebrow. "Not that I mind, it's way better than our usual trips in the sewers you so seem to like."

"I thought about a shower." She replied simply, with a broad smile.

Alec took her attitude in. She obviously didn't mean a double shower. Besides, it would have been unlike her. Her dark chocolate eyes were sparkling, out of obvious playfulness. She almost looked like the cat she partially was, surveying a prey. A role he wasn't really used to play. He locked his gaze with hers, challenging her.

"Growing impatient, Maxie?"

"A cold shower, should I add. To help your ego deflate." She laughed as she suddenly yanked him forward.

Her laugh was contagious, and a wonderful sound to his ears, but he resisted nonetheless.

"Need any help, Max?" asked Biggs from the door, cutting in Alec's possible retreat.

"Hey, you're supposed to be a friend!" Alec made a large gesture with his free hand, without any true attempt at freeing the other one.

"I'm her friend as well." Biggs pointed out. "And I'm chivalrous."

"Okay, guys," replied Alec while tensing his muscles. "I know when I'm outnumbered."

"It's when he becomes dangerous." commented Biggs with a wink at Max. "Don't talk bullshit, man."

"Okay, I surrender. I'll take this shower." Alec grinned predatorily as Biggs resisted the urge to pull his guard. "But under one condition."

"You're not in any position to negociate, Alec." stated Max while trying in vain to make him move.

Alec shot a mocking glance at her efforts. "My condition is for you to do it as well."

She finally managed to reach one shower head and agitated it threateningly. "No way."

"Oh yes you will!" Alec sounded mischievous.

"Come on, pretty boy, time for your show." Max said, releasing him to turn on the tap in his direction.

"Cindy! Help!" Alec yelled as he launched himself toward Max, to fight off her new weapon. He was already drenched, but he'd make sure she would be as well.

They slipped on the wet ground.

OC appeared next to Biggs with Sketchy in tow. She shook her head with a smirk. "Alec, it doesn't look like I can help you."

"Same for you Max." Biggs smiled. "I'll hold the fort."

"I thought cats didn't like water." OC commented with a thoughtful glance at the way tangled legs were moving, the upper bodies in the shower cabin.

"Well, kitties like to play a lot." Biggs ducked as a water spray came through the door, while Max and Alec were still rolling on the wet floor, in the exiguous cabin. OC wasn't quick enough. The front of her t-shirt was soaked.

Sketchy furrowed in his hair and shot a questioning glance Cindy's way with a jaw gesture toward Biggs.

"He's part cat too." She confirmed with a nod.

"Hey, Sketch, you owe me your sunday lie-in. What about some support?" Alec asked from where he was on the floor.

"I can't help you, buddy, I don't have super-powers." Sketchy countered. 

Max giggled hearing this, as her grip tightened on the nozzle, even if she didn't manage to direct it where she wanted because her wrist was prisoner from Alec's strong hand. She could feel water under her, and some insinuating on her skin though her clothes, running on her chest and her face. Alec was in the same condition. The floor was now covered with water, and he too had been lying in it long enough to be completely soaked. And her first attack had hit base.

"Are they back together?" Sketchy asked his almost dry fellows.

"Yes."

"No." OC answered at the same time as Biggs replied.

Both of them shared a surprised look, just when Biggs heard the front door opening. He turned around, to find CDC doctor Jones coming in. OC and Sketchy followed him toward the entrance.

The tap was now off, but Max and Alec were still roaring with laughter. Max was becoming aware of the feel of his sculpted chest and of his soft skin under her hands. Alec looked at her, so close he could breathe her air.

"See, told you you'd be soaked as well." He said softly.

She smacked him lightly, enjoying their closeness.

"Ah, come on Maxie. You're not gonna deny you liked it?" He smiled, finally preferring to get up before the trouble inside him swallowed him whole.

"You figure!" Both of them were smiling, sharing some kind of understanding. She wasn't really in denial this time. She accepted the hand he held out for helping her up, and both of them made their way to the lockers while leaving a wet trail along their path. In the distance they could see Jones talking with their friends.

Alec winked at her: "You'd better wipe all this dry before Normal wakes up."

"Half of this water is yours."

"Meaning I won." He stated tauntingly, while taking off his soaked t-shirt, with one of his damned smirks.

Max bit her lip; he was having the last word, as always in their verbal sparring. He didn't bother to confirm his victory, as he rummaged in his locker, offering her a prime view on his broad back.

"Cat got your tongue, Maxie?" he asked, while shuffling his hair with a blue towel he just retrieved. "You know, there are plenty of other games you and I can play." He spun around to see her, which turned out to be a bad idea after such an innocent comment. Finally an innuendo.

She was wringing his black turtleneck, and her damp tee-shirt was sticking to her body, revealing her delicious curves, suggesting damp lace beneath as well. Well, checking her out was not exactly one of his best ideas ever, but it looked like he couldn't help it.

"You sure you could take it?" she asked, provocatively, sending shivers down his spine, while lifting up her gaze to meet trouble in his. She suddenly felt like the air was running rare and hot. The attraction was mutual. Droplets kept falling from his hair, one of them running all the way down on his smooth chest to his flat abs. A single droplet mesmerizing her. She reached out and caught it with a tentative finger.

Alec gulped. Max wasn't in heat, yet she was flirting, unexpectedly and deadly pleasantly flirting, leaving a burning trail on his chest. Stop. He shouldn't project his fantasies, he didn't want to risk a deep and emotional attachment. He caught her hand in his, knowing he had to break the charm. Talking should bring her back to her senses.

"Feeling playful this morning Maxie?"

Her full lips almost pouted before she snapped her hand out of his, in a typical Max's manner.

"Relax, Maxie. It can remain our little secret." He whispered.

Biggs arrived and cleared his throat to get their attention. Those two were so into each other, they were oblivious to the world around them. "Well even cold water isn't enough to extinguish the fire between you two."

He grinned when both of them jumped to put some distance between each other in a guilty way.

"Glad to see you're back to lovers' world."

Back to what? What the hell of nonsense was Biggs talking about? Max opened her mouth but Biggs' grin had faded, replaced by some seriousness.

"We might have a problem with the blood analysis."

__

A/N#3: Remember Rule#1? Shirtless Alec every morning. Well, it just got updated. Or rather outruled. Here comes Rule#2: A kiss per day. See? Everything will come in due time. Btw, enjoy the fluff while it lasts. *insert evil grin.*

Please review here


	14. 14 Safe at JamPony

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy anyway !

__

A/N#2 : Thank you so much **_Susan_**! And group hug with anyone who bothered to drop me a few lines.  
Especially since my updates take quite a long time. Well I was on holidays, and as a bonus the next chapters are a little longer (tidbits written till the 21st chapter). I do promise I'll try to update quickier.  
**_m/a fan_**: hmm. You like rule #2. Me too. I was especially proud to come up with it. But it's still early Sunday… Good thing you also like the UST.  
**_ringo-gurl07 (Ariana)_**: I hope you're not too mad at me for this loooooooong delay. Enjoy.  
**_azure orbis_**: glad you like it. I hate Helena too. More about her in this chapter.  
**_ganko_**: thanks a lot, hun. More M/A to come.  
**_Lindsay_**: thank you, sweetie, especially for trusting me for going somewhere with this. Be sure you can trust me for the M/A part turning into action … pretty soon.  
**_Marsali_**: I thank you for liking this story. I intend to finish it, but I have to admit I already gave up translating a Valentine fic, and another WIP. But I can give pointers for the original versions if you read french.  
**_Eamane-Elanesse_**: I'm really happy. I like the characters and I guess that's how I want to write them. Sweet and cool.

****

Quarantined – Chapter 14

By Mirella

__

Sunday around noon

Otto sighed. His job was swallowing him whole. Even if he believed hard in his protective mission and even if he knew he was among the happy ones - not living in an overcrowded and stinking ghetto, earning his life comfortably, progressing up in the NSA scale - , the price to pay was a high availability.

White called him earlier that morning and had him rush over to headquarters to supervise the delivery of the thermal imagers. The chase for transgenics - or mutants as the crowds called them - was continuous even more relentless than ever since they had been exposed. The young blind woman getting killed by one of those beasts in the sewers only added to the hysteria. Otto shivered at the thought. If he ever doubted the merits of his task, such cruelty proved how wrong he was when he credited his preys with humanity.

He pushed away the persistent nagging suggestion that the transgenics couldn't be held responsible for being what they were. Some of them were even children, this murder could be an isolated act. He snorted. How unlikely! From what he dug out of their files, killing had been one of the major parts in their training.

Otto shook himself out of his trance: whether they were victims or not, they were true and real threats. Their skills as soldiers - or as assassins - made him fear the whole situation in Seattle might escalate into a kind of civil war between humans and mutants. Normal people against genetically enhanced killing machines. The odds weren't fair.

So Otto would do what was necessary to lessen if not eliminate the threat. Right now, the thermal imagers - essential to pick out the X-series, the most dangerous of the breeds that were able to blend within the society, as neighbors, colleagues or friends - didn't spot more than sick people, but time and statistics would pay and play to the human benefit.

* * *

Biggs's head snapped in the direction of Normal's slamming door. His long decided strides, his closed face spoke for him: Normal was in a very bad mood.

Not only had he turned restlessly for hours in his makeshift bed, but it was a total waste of time. His alarm clock was something like three hours late, meaning he missed Good Morning Seattle, and worse he lost some valuable time to put in motion his latest idea. A quick scan of his surroundings told him electricity wasn't the lone problem he'd have to deal with. Obviously plumbing was also faulty. And of course none of his lazy employees seemed to care the least.

His eyes narrowed to slits as he saw the well-known-for-being-late Missy Miss flirting with his Golden Boy near the lockers. Maybe he could unwind by firing her.

His wrath increased when he saw Sketchy's obvious chuckle at his late arrival.

"Hey Boss!" Biggs chimed in before the tempest, earning a furious glare. "Doctor Jones was telling us about the blood analysis."

If his jaw remained clenched, Normal seemed to regain some control and focused on the CDC expert who had entered while he was sleeping. "Are we alright?"

"We'll need some more time to make sure."

"Is there a reason why you need a further investigation?" Normal's anger was turning into panic.

"We had to reset the analyser, that's all. The results were unexploitable." Jones sighed as Normal frowned even deeper.

Biggs withdrew as he didn't need to hear the explanations a second time. CeCe would have informed them if there was an anomaly. He had a bad feeling about this. 

He cleared his throat to signal his presence to Alec and Max, obviously too elated by each other to pay attention to anything else. Biggs noticed the twinkle in Alec's eyes as he was whispering seductively in Max's ear and was glad for his friend's happiness. He couldn't help himself. "Glad to see you're back to lovers' world."

Both of them guiltily jumped to put some distance between each other and Max glared at Biggs who didn't pay any attention to it.

He sighed. "We might have a problem with the blood analysis. The lab has to run it a second time."

Max frowned. "Wasn't CeCe supposed to switch the samples?"

"Yes she was." Alec nodded while he put on a dry black t-shirt. "And she was also supposed to run the analyser to erase the previous results."

"Whatever they were, they have been erased." Biggs commented while glancing at Jones leaving. "And the analyser was reset as well."

"Meaning at least we're not found out." Max replied.

"Meaning we have to know exactly what CeCe did." Alec added between his teeth while handing Max his towel. He saw Normal turning their way, OC and Sketch in tow.

"We're in for a pissed Normal." Max commented in a non-committed voice as she grabbed the towel, wondering whether she would be able to use it or not.

"What's going on here?" Normal raged. "You" He indicated Max. "You're fired."

Max rolled her eyes. "Once more? What's the reason today? Coz' I'm up earlier than you are?" She almost chuckled at the sudden suspicious glint in Normal's eyes. "Or coz' I'm wet thanks to your pre-pulse plumbing?"

"Do I need to remind you of JamPony's social rules?"

"What do you mean?" Alec looked clueless as an innocent. Anything but a lecture.

Normal almost sighed at Alec's question. "No dating, no flirting, no screwing." Even his best employee was deceiving him sometimes.

"Oh, Maxie and I, we're not like that. I can swear." Alec denied forcefully, and somehow devilishly while he turned toward Max and addressed her with a private wink.

Biggs shook his head at this obvious lie, wondering whether Normal would buy it and smiled seeing Max's contrite and furious reaction. She was fuming yet restraining herself. OC was smiling too, finding the whole situation especially funny.

"I just helped her." Alec added with a charming smile and gestured in the bathroom's direction. "Girls can be so clueless when it comes to repairing…" He easily dodged the punch directed to his stomach. "And so ungrateful." He grinned.

Normal shrugged. He didn't want to hear any more of this. "Just wipe this dry." He indicated the wet floor before heading back toward his office.

"Hey!" Alec playfully complained when Max lightly punched his shoulder. "I didn't lie."

"You're so gonna pay for this!" Max muttered but a smile played on her lips.

"Promises, promises." Alec hummed quietly with a sardonic smile while furrowing in his locker and finally retrieving his cell phone.

His faced turned serious as he leaned against the lockers and speed-dialed TC under his friend's gaze. "Hey Luke, is CeCe around?"

* * *

__

Sunday afternoon

Original Cindy almost froze on the spot when she realized what Normal was making copies of.

"I can't believe it. What are these?" she asked with a disgusted face.

Normal handed her a paper without much enthusiasm toward her, because he was enjoying his work. "Check it out."

"Coalition for a Transgenic Free Seattle." Cindy read with obvious disdain and snorted derisively.

"Hey, those freaks are getting organized. It's time for us to get organized as well."

Original Cindy just rolled her eyes. She joined Max and Sketchy on the couch and sat with a sigh between them.

"Guess what Normal is doing?"

Sketch was - as usual - busy with the remote and flipping through channels. "What?"

Max peeked over the couch, but her attention wasn't directed to Normal. Instead, she couldn't help but frown as she stole another glance at Alec with his cell phone glued to his ear.

"Organizing the fight against the mutants. A supposed strategic wise move." Cindy shook her head. 

"Whereas JamPony is some kind of Transgenic Central." Pointed out Sketchy.

"Right under his nose." OC agreed with a smile.

Max didn't really care about Normal's activities. She curled her feet back on the couch and almost jumped when Biggs's breath stroked the back of her neck.

"Trust him, Max. He knows what he's doing." He whispered in her ear and sat on the edge next to her.

Max didn't need to question who he was talking about.

"He had to call her to try and figure out why someone else but CeCe messed with the blood analysis since everything seemed to be fine when she left."

"I know." Max whispered back. "But it doesn't make sense."

"Alec assumed CeCe came first and then another player erased the analysis she ran. Meaning the first results were for real and they're fine." With a jaw motion, Biggs was indicating OC and Sketchy. "And since they don't have anything but normal blood to analyze now, we're safe."

There was a number of flaws in Biggs's reasoning which bugged Max. She had so many questions like why there was a second player in the game, and why Alec supposed it could be ABC Corp, and why ABC Corp would want to change the blood analysis results and hide them from the authorities. But before she could ask the TV just caught her attention.

These creatures are not only violent, but many of them are diseased. How do we contain the threat they pose? This committee wants to know--the American people want to know--how many of them are out there? How many of them look like you and me? Senator MacKinley was talking, intent on bringing hate and stirring up fear in people's hearts, under his caring and compassionate attitude.

Normal scooted closer and nodded fiercely in approval. "Exactly. It's not only the ones that look like monsters we gotta worry about. There are the other ones, the X-series. They look just like you and me, so you really can't tell." Normal shivered.

"This guy is a politician. A professional liar. Likely high on corruption. How can you believe a single word he says?" OC shook her head.

Normal just threw her a desolate glance.

The reporter - delicious with her smile and hair style - came back on screen. There was an mob violently demonstrating behind her in Seattle's Main Street. This is our Special Program on Channel Three. More to come after the commercials, with Reverend Terry Caldwell and first-hand testimonies. Please call our special number if you want to share your views about those mutants with us.

"I'm gonna call and tell them about our coalition." Normal commented seriously. "The more people we have aware of the threat and ready to fight, the better it is."

"Hey, Normal, any chance you're one of those transgenics? Living among us under cover?" suggested Original Cindy with a devious humor.

Max impudently chuckled.

* * *

Otto lifted his head up from his paperwork, an official letter to the Seattle Police Department explaining the procedure of the thermal imagers when he heard tension in the controller's voice. 

"Position 8? You got something?"

The voice came out of the equipment. I think so. Blond male in his early twenties in the South Market. Doesn't look ill.

"Checking him out." The controller replied. The figure appeared white on the control screen and the body temperature registered at 101.8. "Stay on him."

Copy.

Otto nodded in approval as the controller called for back-up at South Market and sent an hoverdrone to patrol the specific area.

X5-214 - now going as 'Mike' and playing bartender in a select club on the waterfront - was entering South Market hands casually slipped in his jean's pockets. As any of his kind, he became more cautious lately, hence wearing a baseball cap turned around, hiding the place where his barcode used to be, but he figured he didn't have anything to fear as his fake ID was good quality.

Mike stopped at a stand to buy a cup of coffee and suppressed a sigh when he realized there was once more a demonstration against the 'freaks' airing on TV. All because the nomalies acted inconsiderate and started to officially gather in Terminal City, not exactly the wisest move. According to the rumors, there were also a few X-series there, something Mike couldn't understand. Rather considered leaving Seattle as soon as possible, there was nothing to keep him here, and it would keep him out of trouble. Portland was out of the question - too close and not sunny enough. Warm and sunny California looked especially appealing - between the sea, surf and sun possibilities, not to mention the local goddesses. Yeah, the more he thought about it, California seemed just fine.

As Mike started to sip his coffee, he felt a potential danger pending. His trained senses were naturally noticing several men - including a sector cop - glancing at him from time to time. Suspicious by nature, he started to walk away. 

The images on the screen were not high quality but Otto realized the figure casually started to move away, which made him suspicious. He was used to tracking them, not the police; he yelled into the radio. "All units converge, you've been made!"

Control, this is Position Eight. We're in pursuit.

"Copy, Position Eight."

Otto looked at the controller. "I want a picture ready to broadcast on TV. If the police can't catch him right now, it will be easier to locate him."

Mike knew he was made as he realized he was being followed. He heard the trigger sound as one of the cops took aim at him.

"Freeze!"

Mike slowly turned around, while his brain frantically scanned the possible exit routes. He suddenly threw his warm beverage at the closest man's face while blurring away and knocking over a few stalls. The cop fired and missed. The pursuit started, but Mike already had a comfortable advance.

* * *

Helena was stretched on her couch facing the TV, one hand playing with her new necklace, the other holding the phone. Too bad Alec was one of those mutants, his voice only - sultry, sexy, just as he was - was sending shivers through her body.

She shot a glance at the TV. They were just airing a special broadcast on the transgenic topic, and right now they were showing some guys collecting money for the fight against the monsters, to keep the neighborhood clean, just when the reporter suddenly acted overexcited.

Police action in Sector 9.

Helena raised a delicate eyebrow. Given the coverage, if she avoided the subject, it would look suspicious. And she really didn't mind a little spice in her life. Playing with fire was always delicious. She was going to test his limits.

"Alec, honey, do you see that? They've just found another mutant and they're chasing him. It's on TV!"

* * *

Alec closed his eyes, and almost surrended to the impulse to break his cell phone. He hadn't been able to get anything from Helena, and now this was turning worse. He moved to a spot where he could see the TV. Normal was stamping in anticipation. Max looked pale as she watched the screen, and Biggs had his fists clenched. He pushed away his own feelings - something he always had majored at - to keep his part going in the dangerous game he was playing with Helena. He was now sure she highly suspected him to be what he indeed was, and he wanted to make her doubt.

"How can you agree? It's nothing more than a manhunt. It could lead to a lynching." OC was screaming furiously at Normal.

"Why do you care? Your safety is at stake as much as mine." Countered Normal as people started running on TV.

"I care because these people are the next on a long list of giant mistakes: the Salem bitches" OC noticed Normal's snort but that didn't stop her. "The black people when there was the Ku Klux Klan…"

"This time, we're talking of monsters!"

Alec caught his breath as an image suddenly invaded the screen: a young man's face he recognized, with handsome features, cold blue eyes, light blond hair. And the crowd obviously was keen on finding him, wherever he was now hiding. Alec was never close with X5-214, but the sheer idea he was hunted like an animal by an angry mob was making him sick.

Max didn't recognize the guy but assumed Biggs had from his stiffened stance. She put her hand on his, but he jerked out of her touch. She then moved and turned to look at Alec and saw his blank face as he went on talking in his phone. He was a lot closer than earlier. Max knew she should be able to catch what he was saying, if only she managed to ignore the other noises.

She gasped when she heard his tone. She couldn't quite catch the words in fact, but his voice was everything he wasn't. Playful and seductive as his face was frozen in an impassive mask. A soldier's mask. His Manticore mask.

Alec felt Max's eyes on him and flinched when he saw the shock clearly written on her face. He dropped his gaze and focused on his part, mad at his own words, but knowing there was no other way.

As Alec hung up, Max saw the relief washing over him. He heavily leaned against the pillar and closed his eyes. The way he swallowed, the way he squeezed the phone, the way his jaw twitched, everything told her he wasn't in terms with what he just did. Also she just learned from the total lack of humanity in his eyes as he spoke with Helena. He didn't even like her.

Max finally resumed her attention at OC and slipped her hand in hers. She was thankful for the support, her loyalty, her friendship. Max needed it as a guy was furiously yelling on the TV. That guy could have been dating my daughter, and I wouldn't have been aware of it! She shook her head. Not a chance.

* * *

Helena frowned and tapped the receiver unconsciously against her leg. Could she have been wrong when she assumed Alec was a transgenic? He was so cool with the whole manhunt going on. She almost screamed out her frustration. It didn't make sense. She took a deep breath, cleared her mind and recoiled the information she gathered. She logically organized it, and slowly, her self-confidence returned when she replayed their Friday morning. When luck struck her. When she realized the very faint pattern on his skin could be barcodes lines. When he drank his sedated coffee without more than a yawn. She smiled. Right now, he had been playing her, like the bastard he was.

Her phone rang, and once again in those few minutes, her certainty almost shattered.

"What? Nothing in their blood?" Helena clenched her fist and punched her sofa before realization downed on her. "Of course, it just means he has connections on the outside." 

That also meant she needed to play her cards extremely cautiously. This made the game even more exciting.

* * *

It was obvious that neither the cops nor the TV knew where the X5 had disappeared. Max hoped he could have made it to the sewers. The TV kept replaying an interview where a market seller was relating how the monster threw his coffee in a cop's face before he started running breathlessly for his miserable life.

Alec moved just as Sketchy was standing for their cause as well. "Nobody can be objective as long as none of those transgenics has an occasion to make his point too."

Normal's face indicated the road would be long and difficult. He noticed Alec was leaving the common room. "Hey, Alec, don't you think those freaks are dangerous animals?"

Alec stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "Dangerous animals?" He smirked. "There's nothing more dangerous than cornered animals."

Normal almost shivered under his gaze. His Golden Boy was suddenly giving him the creeps.

"Seriously," Alec deadpanned before leaving, "what did this guy do to deserve such a chase?"

That left Normal with a strange feeling in his gut, something like guilt.

Max followed Alec out of the room without any hesitation. His strides exuded an unusual display of anger. Anger at Normal? At the mob? At Helena? At himself? Max wasn't sure he needed her, as always he would pretend he was alright. Yet she wanted to see humanity creeping back on his face.

"Alec?"

He turned around and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. "Not now, Max... " She had every reason to be mad, at Normal, at the mob, at him, but playing punching bag didn't exactly fit with his current mood.

Max didn't want him to think, nor to object, just to react instinctively and impulsively. She flung herself at him, against his chest, from where her words came out muffled:

"Hold me, Alec, please hold me tight."

She took him completely by surprise but Alec didn't hesitate to close his arms around her more delicate frame, and buried his face in her cascading hair. He rocked her slightly, the soft movement, her presence in his arms and the long strokes along his back slowly soothed him as well. He suddenly suspected this wasn't only about him comforting her. It didn't matter.

"It's not that bad, after all." He whispered in her hair.

"Tsk, Alec," she boxed him lightly in the ribs, but didn't escape his embrace. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Alec closed his eyes. "He's on his own, but with his skills, he has every chance." Nevertheless a little help from his kin wouldn't hurt. If they were able to find him. Alec smiled in anticipation as he squeezed Max harder, enjoying her presence, and the feel of her body against his.

Max felt his arms tighten a little more around her, and she smiled in spite of everything. The questions about Helena burning the tip of her tongue would have to wait. She lost herself in the comforting tenderness of the moment, as in a cyclone's eye.

__

A/N#3: As I started thinking about this chapter, I had a problem fitting it in the course of events. I almost choose to delay it, but then it would have meant Biggs would not necessarily be _safe_ at JamPony when the trannie-hunt would start. I gave my french readers the opportunity to decide his destiny, and I'm really happy an overwhelming majority choose his survival (33 votes for - 2 against). Aren't you?

Please review here


	15. 15 Fair play

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine; stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy anyway !

__

A/N#2 : Thank you so much **_Susan _**and**_ Liquid_**! You girls rock!   
This upcoming chapter is a bonus (or a malus, as you may see it, depending on what I guess you expect -- LOL). I dedicate it to those who keep having faith, especially:  
**_ChocolateKitten_**: Glad you're happy with Biggs destiny. And I swear I do my best to update as quick as possible. As a reward for my readers' patience, this chappie is longer.  
**_Lindsay_**: Thank you honey. But please, don't fall for Mike. Keep rather focused on … Biggs.

****

Quarantined – Chapter 15

By Mirella

__

Sunday late afternoon

Original Cindy put her hands on her hips as she glared at Alec's boyish smile. The boy was a master at manipulating people, he could play it imploring or seductive, just as he needed. A real and handy talent. Nevertheless she shook her head. She had her own agenda and it definitely involved Alec prying after the unexpected turn of events. OC still remembered the tangle of legs in the shower earlier that morning, the hugs, the teasing and Biggs's assumption Max and Alec formed a couple. It was worth some investigation.

Since Max would be easier to scan, she'd save it for later.

"Your tricks don't work with me, remember? I'm not Normal." She stated, oblivious to his adorable pout.

Alec's eyes brazenly roamed over her body as he chuckled. "That's for sure. But…"

OC couldn't help but smile as she smacked him in the stomach. "No use in flirting."

"Cindy…" He looked pleadingly at her through his long eyelashes.

Cindy shrugged. "Forget about me. Why don't you go charming Normal instead? Your chances would be better."

Alec winced. "Sure, but he's busy working."

"Think it's contagious?"

"Me, working? On his flyers?" Alec saw her wrinkling her nose in obvious disgust. "I already volunteered to dispatch them." He threw her a lopsided grin. "Too bad most of them won't make it." She chuckled. "See, you can be generous, I really deserve it."

"No way you're gonna sweet-talk me into this, Pretty Boy, you know the price." She said firmly.

"I don't ask that much."

"Neither do I."

"One could think you're territorial." Alec flashed her his killing smile.

"One could think you're lazy." She retorted.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "See, OC…" he bent down to whisper in her ear. "I don't have any ant DNA in my cocktail."

She laughed at his blatant insistence. "There's nothing genetic about washing dishes. Even an ordinary male can do it." OC took his arm away from her shoulders and poked him in the chest. "You know the deal. You take it or you leave it." 

Alec glanced longingly toward the couch then back at OC whose eyes were twinkling. "You're so … business-like." His last option was Max, the worse of his ideas.

"No further bargaining." She just smiled and turned around.

He surrendered. "I take it."

"Dirty dishes and everything?" She threw him a sideways glance.

"Yeah." He extended his hand. He would be a good loser. And he wanted her couch.

She turned and clasped it. "Okay. My couch is yours. And…" She waited a few seconds. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

"Hmm, it looks appealing, but I'm not sure I can afford an extra service." Alec commented with a grin.

The strings cringed when he plopped himself down on the couch, under OC's gaze, as Max appeared out of nowhere.

"It's a free bonus." OC said quietly.

Alec smiled and closed his eyes. Max just heard her friend's remark and playfully rolled her eyes as she scooted over toward the TV.

"I don't know what he cajoled you into, Cindy, but you're supposed to be insensitive to any guy's spiel."

Alec's arm shot out to grab her whilst she passed by him. "I'm not any guy, Maxie." He drawled.

Max didn't shrug him away immediately, nor did she object to the familiar Maxie. That caught OC's attention even more, so she stuck around.

Max looked down at Alec's form laying on the couch, her gaze lingering on the lean muscles his t-shirt was showing off, his chiseled features, his tousled hair, his long eyelashes, his deep hazel-green eyes that were suddenly holding her chocolate ones. He smirked.

"A cat nap couldn't harm." He pulled at her as she started walking away.

"Hey!" she protested as she stumbled, almost falling over him, but managing to cling to the couch's back while he held her up as well.

Alec tried not to think too much of the tantalizing view Max was offering him as he steadied her. He almost felt goosebumps on the bare skin of his forearm caressed by her hair; he could distinctly see a vein quivering in her neck. A faint rosy taint was coloring her cheeks and she was fluttering in his hands, almost bent over him, her lips so close to his. He wished he didn't catch her. She'd be laying stretched over him right now.

Max could now feel Alec's hands on her sides, see the golden freckles illuminating his eyes and she suddenly felt hot. Very hot. Somehow her mind tried to rationalize. He was an X5, his body was perfect, no wonder she felt this powerful sexual attraction. And then it struck her. She'd better get a grip on herself.

"Hands off!" and she started to wriggle out of his grasp, her temper starting to rise, her nostrils slightly flaring.

"You sure?" Alec grinned even if he deplored the end of the magical moment. "You might fall all over me, and it could be … embarrassing." His breath stroked her cheek before he helped her up anyway.

"Yeah sure." She quickly brushed his hands away, afraid they would burn her by their simple touch. But she would have the final word. "But as embarrassing as it might be, payback would be appropriate. If I hit you with a pipe, it could even help you fall asleep." She added through her gritted teeth.

Alec plopped himself on his elbows, totally unaffected. "It's not something to joke about, Maxie. Unlike some people - who don't need much sleep, may I add, I've been sleeping two nights on the floor." Alec could see the beginning of a smile twitching her lips.

"Life can be so unfair." Max just couldn't help it. It looked like she couldn't stay mad at him anymore. "But I see you're fixing the odds."

"Exactly." Alec let his torso fall back on the cushions. "And you wouldn't want a lesser version of me tonight."

"Tonight? In your dreams!" Max snapped back quickly. She just hoped she wouldn't dream of him tonight.

Alec tsked. "You don't know what you're talking about."

She closed her eyes. He was infuriating, but she preferred his bright side by far. She slurred, defiantly. "Enlighten me, if you can."

"Oh I will," Alec whispered, and she almost had to bend over him, "tonight, you and I are gonna take a walk on the seafront."

"You and I, a walk, on the seafront?" Max croaked, like a parrot. What the hell was he talking about? Was he asking her out on a date? Why would he? What was she supposed to do? For teh moment, they were kind of stuck here, but it didn't really matter for any of them. She was rooted on the spot.

"Exactly, you, me walking on the seafront." Alec stifled a laugh as he rolled over onto his side. Teasing Max was always a pleasure, but she deserved more than just a joke. "He works on the waterfront." He added in a soft voice, knowing she could hear him and she would easily figure out who HE was.

Max smiled as she walked away, even if an odd disappointment took over temporarily.

* * *

"Fucking bastards!" Mike grumbled under his breath. "Never heard of selective waste?"

The glass shards were scattered all around the rubbish surrounding him as the bottles broke, letting their remnants flow. A dumpster might provide a welcome shelter to a man on the run - large in size, inconspicuous, and, more importantly, pretty unlikely -, however hiding among the waste was definitely proven a wet, uncomfortable, stinking, dirty and noisy option.

The dumpster kept resonating a while after its cover was slammed back in place. At least this time, nobody kicked his frustration into its sides.

Mike suppressed a sneer and tried to forget the droplets running along his neck, the wetness he was laying in that was getting to his skin through his clothes, and the potatoes peelings he was breathing. Beautiful and sunny California looked even more appealing than earlier, not to mention appropriate, given his current wanted status.

Mike didn't trust any of his colleagues or acquaintances. He was a loner and in spite of an undeniable success among the fine sex, he didn't think anyone would care enough to accept the truth about him, nor to risk any thing for his sake, his angelic face or his perfectly engineered body.

When the night would finally fall, ending this hellish day, he'd slip through the sewers - a healthy walk in comparison to this afternoon - and go to Terminal City.

He almost laughed at the irony. Earlier this morning he considered the mutant's gathering at Terminal City as an absurdity. Now it turned into a potential sanctuary for him. Not that it would last long. He'd be there and then leave.

* * *

Alec didn't stir as he woke up. He could hear his friend's playful voices - they were playing cards - and in the background, the faint buzz of the TV. The turn of events wasn't really favoring the Manticoreans, and they'd need to adjust before the situation deteriorated even more. The obvious option was to go to ground and scatter, but there might be other ways. Terminal City was too visible to be safe, but it was also a real refuge, as the last few days proved. Yet it would be so easy to wipe them all out in a single strike.

They'd definitely need to think it all over pretty soon, but first Alec wanted to conclude the ABC Corp affair. He almost recoiled as he recalled Helena's cold voice when they discussed the 'freaks'. Too bad for her Alec exactly knew where she stood and what her firm did to his kin.

His eyes flickered briefly to his friends, wondering if he would seek a haven among them if he were chased like X5-214. Probably not by Sketch nor OC since he wouldn't want to endanger their lives, but the sheer thought he could count on them was comforting by itself. Alec wondered if X5-214 had a shelter, friends; he realized from their only meeting in his bar they shared common interests for alcohol, pretty lots, long legs and generous breasts, but X5-214 was still as cold and calculating as they all were back in Manticore. Self-centered opportunists, cynical survivors. Not that Alec wouldn't grasp an opportunity, nor wouldn't he do anything to save his ass, but not at any price anymore. He already did that and the memory was better deep buried.

Through half opened eyes, Alec's gaze lingered on the main reason he started to live, months ago, instead of only playing a role in his own life. Max. With her passion, she disrupted his world. Alec would never be a noble knight in a shining armor - that part was already taken, and it didn't suit him anyway -, but aside from his easy-going conscience - not quite enough, given his givens -, he had a soul, he had dreams, and he had reasons to fight for. 

Max. She combined the last aspects. She was his main reason to fight, and she was his impossible dream. Alec looked at her as she let her slender body fall on the table, then at her flying hair. He had enough memories to be sure he'd never forget her: her punching him, kicking him, him teasing her, her yelling at him, him winking at her, her glaring at him, him making her smile, her bent over him, him grabbing her, her wiping a water droplet on his stomach, him kissing her, her kissing him back, him dreaming of her…

Her glancing at him, like she just did. Alec skipped a few breaths.

He shook himself out of his dream-like state, and focused on the game. With his eidetic memory, it didn't take him long to know exactly where the cards were, and who was pulling the strings.

OC and Biggs shared a connivance look as both pairs of eyes followed Max's glance at the low-volume TV, then at Alec's sleeping form and then back on the cards in her hand. 

She really tried not to look at him, but it only made things worse. She blamed it on that stupid card game. OC's hand on her arm brought her out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Your turn, Boo."

Max sighed and put a card on the table without even looking at it.

Biggs giggled. "Come on Max."

That caught her attention. She peered up above her cards to see her three friends staring at her.

Sketchy dropped his own cards flat on the table and shook his head. "Too bad we aren't playing strip poker!" Real regret laced his words.

"It's been hours!" she exclaimed in spite of the truth.

Biggs smirked. "Yeah, a good hour, at least! It took a while to explain you the rules"

"I can't help it. I just don't like playing cards!" Max stated with a pout.

"It can be fun, you know." Alec, doubled over, drawled in her ear. She almost jumped but managed to hide her surprise with a shrug.

Alec smiled at her as she tilted her head lightly backwards.

Max shuddered when he knelt beside her, his leg brushing hers, his arm skimming hers, his hand wrapping hers to get her cards. Remembering how to breathe, she challenged him. "You sure you can change my mind?"

Hazel eyes met chocolate ones. "I'd love to. Any time."

Biggs coughed and got two killer looks. OC rolled her eyes and motioned for Sketchy to gather his cards.

Alec cleared his throat. "See, Max, all you have to do is focus and remember the cards' order."

"Humm," Sketchy cut in. "If you do that in a casino, you'll have problems."

"Maybe, but at least you'll break the bank before!" Alec grinned.

Max didn't know how she was supposed to focus on the cards' order while being acutely aware of Alec's closeness. She could almost lean against him, and his breath was tingling on her skin as he started to whisper foretelling the next cards from the stock.

"Seven of spades, King of clubs." He proved he was right, over and over.

Sketchy was gaping, torn between awe and incredulity. "That's not fair." He raked his hand through his disheveled hair and turned toward Biggs. "Did you do that?"

Biggs grimaced. "Well, I didn't win that much."

"Of course" OC cut in. "It's better if you allow us to win from time to time."

Biggs held up his hands. "Hey, you won't be mad at me coz' I let you win a few games." He got up and started to step back. OC and Sketchy exchanged a glance, nodded and followed threateningly.

Alec smiled. "The Ace of spades."

"Hey!" Max stopped him and reached out for Biggs cards, pointing out at an identical card.

Alec winked. "Yeah, it happens sometimes."

She smacked him upside his head.

"Hey, I wasn't even playing!" he protested playfully.

"I'm sure you'd do the same."

"Well," Alec cocked his eyebrow, "I have to admit, I'm clever with my hands." His grin turned suggestive.

Max punched his arm.

He counted the remaining cards in the stock until he drew one. "That's my favorite."

Normal sighed hearing the uproar in the main hall.

"Don't know how I manage to get any work done with all this noise!" He muttered while exiting his office to check out his young employees. He rolled his eyes realizing some of them were playing cat and mouse. "All that play, and no work!" He shook his head, disenchanted.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his Golden Boy deliciously busy with Missy Miss. They might be young, and he might be exceptionally lenient due to the circumstances, but they were not going to make out in the main hall, were they? He hurried toward them and cleared his throat loudly.

"You're both moto drivers?" he asked without any preamble.

"Yeah!" Max answered with a frown. "Why are you asking?"

"That MotoPony stuff?" Alec asked, an interested twinkle in his eyes as he got up from his kneeling position.

"Business plan." Normal stated proudly, happy to find an audience, and none the least. At least, his golden boy didn't disappoint. "Let me show you." He started back toward his office with a wave of his hand. "I have the complete charts on my computer."

Alec winked at Max before following him. "Of course, we'll need gas tickets."

"I know someone at the mayor's office." Normal's voice faded in the distance

"We'll need gas tickets." Max repeated Alec's word with an emphasis on the 'we'. The tickets wouldn't be a luxury, but she rolled her eyes anyway. "What more can he talk Normal into? Sharing his benefits?" She whispered.

She looked down at the table, her eyes stopping on the card Alec just choose as his favorite. She thoughtfully tapped her fingers on it, before uncovering it face up, almost expecting a third ace of spades.

Instead of which, the Queen of Spades - raven hair, fierce look - was staring back at her. 

* * *

OC slipped her arm around Alec's waist to drag him along with her. "You didn't forget we have a date, did you?" she asked.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "I'd be more than happy to date you, but I seem to remember I'm oddly not your style."

That stopped her dead in her tracks for a very short while. She yanked him forward anyway.

"Cindy!" He made her his best puppy-dog look.

"No way, Pretty Boy." She gestured toward the sink. "Besides, you're the one who keeps telling us you're a hands-on kind of guy." She pushed him slightly forward.

He smiled and surrendered with a deep sigh. "Okay, but can you send me someone to wipe everything dry?" He let flow the water.

"No." She stated simply.

"I'm sure Max is a pro." He insisted.

OC laughed. "Max is willingly and totally playing it incompetent in a kitchen."

"Biggs?" He turned toward her. "He deserves some kind of a punishment."

She put her hands on her hips. "Come on Alec, you're supposed to be a lover boy." She smiled seeing his surprise. "I'll start to think I'm not your style if you keep trying to get rid of me." She agitated a towel.

He held up his wet hands and laughed. "Okay. Now that you've made your move, you have me cornered in this desolated kitchen. I'm sure no one is gonna interrupt whatever you have in store for me…"

OC shook her head. "God, Alec. Do you ever stop yapping?"

He smirked. "What is it with the Jam Pony girls? Other girls love it when I talk to them."

"Except that you're not exactly talking." OC pointed out.

"Hey, I'm talking! What do you think we're doing right now?"

"It's close to flirting."

"Come on Cindy, we're not like that…"

Both of them stopped at his choice of words, shared a look and started to laugh uncontrollably.

As OC wiped out the tears from her eyes, Alec focused back on scrubbing the dishes.

He suddenly asked her in a playful tone. "Okay, what exactly do you want to know Cindy?"

Busted. OC swallowed.

They exchanged a quick glance, measuring each other.

A direct question was out of the way. He was a master at eluding.

She skimmed around. "What made you stick around in the first place?" It wasn't what was bugging her right now, but she figured it would be better to ask him why he joined Max at first, instead of asking him directly if he wanted to make a move on her now.

Alec took his time to answer, kind of. And he averted her eyes. "Why are you asking?"

"You know, with the trannie hunt and everything, I kept thinking about all this, and wondering why that guy stayed in Seattle. Then I realized I didn't know about you."

She examined closely his profile. He was nibbling at his lower lip. Then he seemed to brace himself and turned toward her.

"Do you remember what I told her when I made my entrance here? That I figured out it would be better for me to work where I already knew someone? A place in which I had a friend?"

OC nodded. The scene was still pretty clear in her head. By using 'her' he meant Max, both of them knew it. She had him on the right track.

He smirked. "Except that we weren't exactly friends, by that time."

"That was obvious." OC commented. "But you two grew closer."

He didn't pick up. Instead he stared intently at her. "What did she tell you, exactly?"

She almost smiled at the memory, but it looked important to him. "Something like 'He's nothing but trouble.'" She wanted to lighten the mood. "And I added 'Manticore knew how to make them pretty.'"

A small smile played on his lips but it disappeared quickly. "She was right. I was indeed nothing but trouble."

OC wasn't so sure the talk was heading in the right direction. "Alec…"

He smirked. "At first being out was great. For the first time in my life, I was totally free. No strings, no orders. Besides I was making a lot of money, fighting in a cage. I didn't even see the problems coming. I felt untouchable." He snorted bitterly. "But White found me and Max saved my ass." He stopped and looked at OC. "First of in a long row."

She smiled. "Well she was on the outside for a good ten years. You needed time to adjust."

"It cost her the cure for the virus."

"She got it later." OC shot back. Talking with an X5 could quickly spin out of control. At least she was well trained with Max. "And it only lasted twelve hours." 

His back stiffened. "I almost killed Joshua."

"Almost." OC pointed out. She didn't know about that story, Max never told her, but it didn't look like a good idea to press on the subject.

"Not all were that lucky." Alec stated somberly. "I used to be a killing machine."

"The most important thing is that you're no longer a machine." She put her hand on his forearm.

"I so don't want your pity, Cindy!" He shrugged her away in a not so gentle move.

"I know, you're allright." OC said in a sarcastic voice. "That's why you don't mind discussing all this with me." He was now staring at her. She added in a softer voice. "I trust you, Alec." 

"Maybe you shouldn't." 

"I'm willing to take the risk." She stated looking him straight in the eyes.

Her words sank in. Alec closed his eyes. He didn't know why he found himself suddenly pouring his life out at Cindy. A little more and he'd have told her he was currently seeking redemption; thankfully the words didn't escape his lips.

Instead, he plastered a smile on his face and changed the topic. "Did she tell you how we met?"

"You were her so-called breeding partner, back there." OC almost sighed in relief as she saw his smile back.

"She kicked me away."

"That's my girl!" OC laughed as she grabbed a plate. She nudged him. "She also named you."

"She named everyone afterwards. That's a hobby for her." Alec pointed out.

"You're the first, you're special."

"Hey!" Max's head appeared at the door. Both of them jumped, like red-handed. "Didn't you hear we called out for you?"

"We," Alec replied in a dignified air, "were working."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Everyone else calls that chatting." She turned to Cindy. "Why were you praising him, telling him he's special? His ego is already big enough as it is."

Not quite enough, it just keeps him alive, thought Cindy. Deep inside, the boy was hurting. "We were joking." She said simply. "What's going on, Boo?"

Max bought her answer and smiled. "Jones brought the results back. The quarantine is over."

In the distance, Normal was enthusiastically clapping Sketchy and Biggs on their backs.

Alec slipped each of his arms around both girls' shoulders. "Group hug?" he suggested, then added with his grin. "Or maybe you'd prefer a party?" He trailed off a few seconds "… of three?"

OC pinched him and Max smacked him. Things were back normal. The three of them joined their colleagues with happy joined strides.

"Too bad, I was getting used to living here." Alec said with some true regret. After all, he had the girls hanging on his sides and none - especially Max - tried to wriggle out

"It's not exactly over." Normal said. "The papers for our release won't be signed until tomorrow morning."

"Meaning there's still one more night to go." Biggs said with a wink.

__

A/N#3: For those who might be disappointed by the lack of - well you know what I mean -, keep in mind the day's not over. The quarantine - on the contrary - almost is (at least for now, hehe). But it doesn't mean the end of the story…

Please review here


	16. 16 Game over

__

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine; stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

__

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy anyway !

__

A/N#2 : Thank you so much **_Susan _**and**_ Liquid_**! You girls rock! And thank you to you who reviewed:  
**_Jade-k_**: I'm glad you found the OC/A scene touching and emotional. I wasn't sure how it came out.  
**_m/a fan_**: I love the flirting too. And have to say you know the rule pretty well, don't you? Well we'll see if I'm up to my promises and your expectations. Enjoy this new chapter hun!  
**_ally_**: I keep writing (but have to admit I'm pretty slow; english isn't my language). When I publish, it means my next chapter is at the betas ;-); oh oh you noticed I said it wasn't over. Well the next chapters will tell. He he  
**_Lyndsay_**: thank you for sticking around sweetie, and thank you for being so supportive throughout the chapters.

****

Quarantined – Chapter 16 "Game over"

By Mirella

__

Sunday night

Ames White stood on a hillside, watching the black night sky, quietly humming to himself.

"Adara mos rekali, konoss rehu jek."

He interrupted his trance when Otto approached him from behind.

"Agent White?"

"Tell me you have good news Otto. I was called for work this afternoon. Don't let it be for nothing." He said coldly. Too bad Otto wasn't receptive to any form of intimidation.

"Still nothing concerning X5-214." The blond transgenic had been ID'd thanks to Manticore's files. "The demonstration lasted late, and the mayor seems to fear the situation escapes the police's control."

White turned to Otto. "Is it just me, or was this job more fun when we were covert, hunting the transgenics all on our own?"

Otto sidetracked the question. "The mayor scheduled a meeting with you and the chief of police tomorrow morning, eight sharp."

"Ri-ight."

"It's getting late, Sir." For you and for me, Otto thought. "You should probably knock off."

White turned back to the sky. "What, and miss the show? It only happens once a year."

"Really? I didn't know you were into astronomy."

"There's a fair number of things you don't know about me Otto."

A sinister truth under an harmless comment.

* * *

Given the crowds outside, the increased controls, and the very long lines at the checkpoints, which were totally unusual for a Sunday, especially at night, Max and Alec resorted to the good old ways to go to the seafront: blending in the night as if they were invisible or non-existent, and sneaking in or out undetected.

Max followed the shadow gracefully climbing above her, enjoying the view: his leather jacket and his tight fitting jeans were an explosive combination, highlighting his muscles, making him even more handsome. He stretched out his hand one last time, swiftly heaved himself up, and disappeared from her view. She hurried up to catch up with him.

Alec looked at Max's lithe figure coming down. Her leather jacket and her black jeans made justice to her curves.

She landed beside him. She obviously enjoyed that sneaky part, and she was stunningly beautiful, even more as she threw him a genuine smile. His fingers were itching to stroke her smiling lips, her face, her hair, her body.

He coughed lightly to shake some of his trouble away as they started to walk in the shore's general direction.

"Alec." She turned to find him looking intently at her, it was unsettling. "I…" She took a deep breath. "I don't like all this. Too many controls, too many people in the streets. I feel like we're hunted and I hate it."

He wanted to hug her, to soothe her, but this was Max speaking, more angry than afraid. He settled for talking. "Those people are scared."

"We have to do something before it's too late."

Alec nodded. That's exactly what he'd been thinking about earlier. Besides she spoke using 'we' which made him incredibly happy.

"Somehow we need to stand up and fight for our rights. America made us, after all." She said.

He should have known, this was Max. He cocked his head to the side. "Always taking the most difficult and painful way, aren't you Max?"

She stopped and bit back the harsh words she might likely have said the day before. She growled nonetheless. "Got a better idea?"

"Better? I don't know. But my training screams to go to ground and scatter. Easier indeed, but also safer." Did he just take good old Manticore as a reference, and speak like good old Logan? Alec winced.

Max pondered his words and shook her head. "It makes sense, even if I don't like it."

First time ever she seemed to consider his point of view. Alec could definitely get used to it.

"I don't like it either, but your idea sure has nerve." He replied.

She shrugged. "It's not worth it, if it's only for the marbles." Were they really having this discussion? Sharing views without pissing off each other?

"We could think about it, come up with a line of negotiation."

She cocked an interrogating eyebrow his way. He was nibbling at his thumb, lost in thought. She finally broke the silence. "What about planning TC's evacuation too? Just in case."

He shook his head. "Planned already." He saw her surprise. "Mole isn't exactly the kind of guy who just waits to be trapped, smoked or wiped out. And the transhumans can't exactly blend into society as we do."

"I should have known. You're all better at strategy than I'd ever be." However the most surprising part was Alec's involvement. "You're getting along pretty well with them, aren't you?"

He smirked. "I get along pretty well with almost anybody. You being my biggest failure, at least so far."

She punched his shoulder lightly.

He grinned, rubbing it. "See what I just said? There's only one person to manhandle me, and she really likes it."

She did indeed. "You kinda ask for it, don't tell me you don't like it."

He did. He also liked the fire in her eyes. His grin grew deeper. "So, you're implying you're the sadistic, and I'm the masochist?" He dodged the new punch she directed him, not so light this time. He laughed. "Don't tell me you don't like our sparring both verbal," he broke into a grin, "and physical." He winked.

A smile illuminated her face. "Then we both like it." With that she was gone.

Alec smiled and hurried to catch up with her slender figure bouncing gracefully in the night.

They reached the piers, just as a police car was hurrying down the avenue, all sirens blaring. Max and Alec exchanged a sideways glance and shared a frown. They could see many people, and cars, in the distance.

"That's where we're heading?" Max asked with a hand motion, turning to see his long face.

"Yeah." Alec nodded. "Doesn't look good."

A second police car sped toward them and disappeared into the city.

Alec scrunched his nose. "At least, the police are leaving."

"Let's get closer, we'll see what's going on."

Alec's mind was racing. "There are lots of people hanging around the area tonight, too many in fact." He reached out for her hand. He read the surprise on Max's face and elaborated, as he pulled her to him. "Covert Ops 101. A couple provides a good covert." He smirked at her, engaging her on a more personal level. "What were you thinking?"

Max narrowed her eyes indignantly, instantly forgetting the odd disappointment that took over her surprise. Did he just challenge her? He was so gonna pay for this. But she had to say something, now. "What if some broad guy wants to fight you over me?" Not bad for an impromptu.

"I'll fight and I'll win." He stated simply, cockily, impudently with a devastating grin.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, let's do it." She snuggled by his side, slipping her arm around his waist, setting her hand on his hip, or rather his jean, laughing blatantly at him when she saw his surprise, happy with her retaliation. "You got a problem?"

He slid his own arm around her tiny waist, enjoying the feel of her body under his hand, and the way she snuggled so close to him. He grinned. "Yeah, you're groping me!" He lead her forward.

She rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna complain your dream came true?" She fell in pace with him easily.

"What about your dreams, Maxie?" He drawled.

"Don't call me Maxie!" she snapped back, out of habit.

Alec was in fact acutely aware of her closeness, of the feel of her hand on his hip, of the way her body melted against his, but wanted desperately to ignore it. He'd need a cold shower to forget his phantasms. He snapped out of his reverie when he felt her stiffen by his side, as a third police car ran by them, in the opposite direction.

"Wonder what's going on?" Max mumbled.

They grew closer to the crowd the few remaining cops were trying to dispatch.

"The club is closed. Move along!" A cop was shouting, vehemently agitating his arms.

"That's where he works, of course?" Max asked.

"Yeah, he was bartender there."

"What does it look like, inside?"

"Classy." Alec replied. "Piano-bar with deep, comfortable couches, featuring a wonderful singer. She has a deep contralto voice, when she starts singing, you start floating." He noticed her sudden frown, wondering what could be bothering her, but without the slightest clue.

Max didn't like the idea of Alec falling for a singer. He had a special link with music, something she couldn't relate with. She resorted to scan the area, and asserted a reporter interviewing some cute blonde.

She squeezed Alec's side to get his attention to a reporter in action. "Over there." She muttered.

He nodded and made them cross the street. They scooted closer to a TV van, and he pushed Max against the wall, pinning her there with his body, between his legs. He bent over her shoulder, as if to kiss her neck, longing to do so in fact, and whispered.

"Play along, Max."

Max choked out a breath, his closeness was dizzying, she tried to concentrate on the blonde, who was living the time of her life, all smiles, giggles and fidgets. Max's hands slipped into Alec's collar and closed around his neck, thus allowing her to stroke his soft skin.

Alec almost leant in her touch when she stroked his neck, surrounded by her smell, overwhelmed by her gentle touch, but remembered just in time this was all an act, nothing but an act. He buried his hands in her hair, liberating her face from the long silky locks, stroking her face with his thumbs, intent on keeping his emotions under control.

It was especially difficult as she let her own hands slide along his chest, kind of enjoying the way his muscles contracted under her fingers, even through the barrier of his clothes.

The blonde's voice was inescapable to their transgenic hearing though.

"…Tiffany, but my friends call me Tiff. I'm working as a waitress there."

"How long have you known the fugitive, Mike?"

"He arrived a few months ago, before last winter. You know he was good-looking, but he was always acting strange anyway. He had that way, looking at you as if you were a prey, I always thought he was dangerous, like a wolf hiding."

Max snorted. At least, focusing on Tiffany's bullshit was helping relieve some of the tension she felt. Pretending to be Alec's girlfriend turned out to be difficult, not to mention a lot more exciting than she could stand, especially when she could feel his hands moving slowly, up and down her sides. She shuddered slightly.

"Tiffany, you might be right, from what we know, his DNA might have been mixed with a wolf's."

Tiffany's voice pitched in self-satisfaction. "Will you air this?"

"Yes, of course." The reporter still had tons of questions for the collaborative young woman. "Tiffany, what were your relations with him?"

"Oh, he wanted to take me out, but I refused. He had that scary look in his eyes."

"Pretty unlikely" Max snorted. "I bet she wanted to date him."

Her breath was tickling his oversensitive skin. Alec swallowed. "I bet he dropped her." He said in her ear, eliciting something between a laugh and a sigh.

Max leant more heavily against the wall, her knees were melting.

Alec commented. "He has good friends among his colleagues. It's unlikely we get anything else here."

Max's fingers stroked his cheek. "We're lucky to have true friends."

Alec leant into her touch and their gazes locked. Sparkles were dancing in his eyes, as so often, but Max couldn't read any mischief there. Her breath was stroking his face. His breath was fanning her lips. Her heart was plummeting in her chest.

"Hey!"

Max's tongue darted out to lick her lips, definitely mesmerizing Alec, catching his complete, undivided attention. Her legs slightly brushed Alec's as his naturally came closer to hers, while he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

Alec growled at the intrusion, but forced himself to spin around. The opportunity was gone anyway, and maybe it was better that way. An old cop was looking at them, his expression a mix of disapproval and longing for his own youth. "Don't stay here! Move along!"

Max intertwined her fingers with Alec's. "What's going on?"

The cop rolled his eyes. "You're young idiots. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Alec asked a little too roguishly.

Max looked daggers at him but softened.

The cop laughed. "Young man, take her to better places. There's nothing here. Only fear and hate." His face grew serious. "Go home, and be careful in the market area, there's a riot still going on there."

Alec thoughtfully looked at the old man's face. Wrinkled and wise, with cerulean eyes, thoughtful and sad eyes. Alec squeezed back Max's hand as she stroked his palm with her thumb.

The cop suddenly pricked up his head, as his eyes caught a flash in the sky.

Max and Alec followed his gaze.

The old man sighed. "Once a year…" He shook his head and his limestick. "Go home, now, kids!"

Ignoring them as a potential threat, he walked away as he noticed some trouble stirring near the club's entrance.

Alec looked down at Max's hand pulling at him and smirked in his own cocky way. "It's the wrong way, Maxie."

"Didn't you hear him? It's the night of the shooting stars."

"And?"

She sighed heavily. "You're pretty dense, Alec, you know."

He raised a mocking eyebrow. "Already resorting to calling names, Maxie?" But he let her lead the way. At least she was still holding his hand.

* * *

In the distance, the waves were repeatedly licking the sea shore.

They were laying on the beach, Alec with his head pillowed on his leather jacket, Max with her head pillowed on his stomach. Despite the circumstances, she loved the evening. She stared up at the shooting stars and thought that being with him was strange. She found him enormously attractive, even more than earlier. In the back of her mind, a bell was warning danger. She didn't want to listen to it this time.

Alec kept wondering about the turn in their relationship. Unexpected. Full of risk, yet also full of potential. Tailored for him.

Put the fragile balance of their newfound friendship on the line - not to mention his own heart - relieving some of the sexual tension between them, wasn't exactly sensible, but Alec wasn't exactly reasonable. Rather hooked enough to be willing to take the risk to let her go further, if she wanted to.

Alec smiled recalling a pre-pulse serie where the hero was doomed to his own hell if he knew a single true moment of happiness. He was already damned anyway. He could grasp at a little happiness - at least one tasting like a true one - without bothering about the price.

"You have some sand." He chuckled.

"Where?"

"Your nose."

His hand came down to brush it away. It rested against the curve of her jaw and stayed there, his fingers cupping her chin. Max felt her stomach tightening at his touch. She shifted uncomfortably.

"What's the matter? You're really tense now." Alec teased, without moving the slightest bit. "It must be some kind of a guilt complex." He added, his voice turning husky.

Max swallowed. "Tell me what I should be guilty about." Her voice came out hoarse.

"Using me as your personal punching-bag." His thumb moved lightly over her cheek, tracing her cheekbone.

Max's heartbeat quickened. "I think it must be something else." She croaked.

"Liking me." His thumb, stroking her cheek, stilled suddenly.

Silence stirred. After a little Max sat up, and turned to look down at him. His eyes gave nothing away.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'liking me'." Alec moved his hand, and grabbed her wrist, ringing it easily with his fingers.

Max shifted slightly. "What are you talking about?" She looked pointedly at the alien hand around hers.

Alec started to play with her fingers without answering and just arched his eyebrow to add an impish effect.

"You're flattering yourself." Max took her hand away and rolled her eyes. "You've met too many women drooling over you, and dreaming of the day when you'd take them home."

"Maybe so." He answered with a maddening smile and an unreal complacency. "But I don't want them."

Did he really just say that?

Max looked at him with a troubled silence.

Alec took a deep breath, then seemed to change his mind and let out a laugh. "I got you there, huh?" His lips quirked up a little seeing her shock.

Max's fantasies instantly dissolved into an urge to beat the crap out of him, starting with wiping out that smile from his lips. From his full, tantalizing, inviting lips. She looked up slowly to find his eyes kind of daring her to kiss him, and at first she thought she wouldn't, even if she longed to feel those lips on hers. Then she realized he might not want to take the initiative this time, not after yesterday. She licked her lips as she beat about the bush.

"I'm curious Alec." She tried to keep her breathing even in spite of his quirking eyebrow. "What do you expect me to do now? Kill you?" She leaned closer as she slowly, sweetly, seductively murmured. "Or rather … kiss you?"

Her words brushed his ear as Max registered the shock and the turmoil in his eyes, a sea of green. His grin faded. Two could indeed play that game. She smiled as her hair lightly stroked his cheek as she pulled away, somehow reluctantly.

Alec swallowed, hard, but managed to chuckle. "Of course, I prefer the option where I stay alive." His voice was low, and deep. He felt magnetized by her twinkling brown eyes, her full red lips, her promising smile. That better not be a dream!

Was it a flicker of hope in his eyes?

Max smiled and suddenly put her hand around his neck, pulled his face to hers and brushed his lips with a featherlike kiss. The game was over.

Stunned but compliant, Alec pressed her to him as she slid her lips across his, his own body succumbing instantly to her seduction, his mind quickly fogging, his few doubts immediately subsiding.

He lied back on the beach, taking her down with him, on him. Then he ran his tongue lightly across her lips, coaxing her to open them to him. She parted them willingly as a shiver ran through her whole body. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, and a soft groan escaped her, matched by his own more primal one. Her tongue swept his, meeting, battling, caressing.

Alec could feel Max's full breasts against his chest, her curves fitting snuggly against his muscular body, the heat radiating between them both, as he held her along the length of his body. He wanted this moment to go on forever. He moved his hands over her waist, down her back, squeezing her against him, stroking her possessively, alternatively tender and rougher. His fingers were drawing an idle path, a burning trail on her bare skin, just over her waistband, on the small of her back, and she felt on fire.

Out of breath, Max pulled back slightly only to lose herself deep into the intense green of his eyes. Alec's gaze briefly settled on her fluttering eyelids and her flushed cheeks, seductively weighed on the tip of her tongue that darted out to taste her cherry lips and on her quivering throat, heatedly roamed over her silky skin disappearing under her jacket and the curves that were straining the tight-fitting leather outfit. Hot tingles followed his eyes' caress, and he smiled as he ran his fingers through her long hair, along her jawline, and after what looked like an intense eternity, down the jacket's zip in one quick motion.

Under her jacket, Max was wearing one of her usual black tank tops, but their position offered her cleavage to his view, and Alec could feel raw hunger replace the longing inside him. She purred at the sensation of freedom, and tilted her head slightly, to offer her neck to his nibbling, her throat to his licking, her breasts to his fondling.

Alec growled. She was sexy as hell.

He slipped his hands under her sleeves, over her shoulders, down her arms. Max loved the feel of the leather sliding over her bare skin, of his touch brushing her, raising goosebumps on her oversensitive body. She arched her back when she felt his hands deliciously wandering under her top, along her spine. Her breath became shallow as she felt jolts of pleasure starting to shake her body. She closed her eyes, relishing in the sensations she briefly experienced the day before, and he brought her chin back down, claiming her lips with his even more fiercely, setting his claim on her. Max matched his kiss, her need and longing intense, and she started to tremble again under the onslaught, as he delved deep into the recess of her mouth, teasing her wetness over and over, tasting her again and again. She groaned once more under his exquisite touch, and his expert kiss. Her own hands left his silky hair to stroke his neck, and his chest. She clutched at his shoulders when he rolled them over on the beach's sand and started to nibble at her ear, eliciting a little cry of pleasure.

Max liked the feel of the sand under her bare shoulders and arms, it felt refreshing, but she loved the grinding against her body which heated her up to her core. She looked up at Alec's eyes. They were dark with passion. He was gorgeous as he bent down over her. She slid her lips across his jaw and pulled at his t-shirt to feel his skin under her hands. His abs contracted under her touch as her fingers started to wander on his perfect silky skin.

Both of them wanted more.

She felt his teeth grazing at her delicate skin just over her collarbone, and then his tongue flicking over it smoothly. She gasped. His fingers were drawing arabesques on her throat, sometimes on her bare skin, sometimes over her tank top material, playing with her impatience to get him where she wanted.

Max lost herself in the twirl of delicious sensations her body was getting. It was so long since last time she felt that good in anyone's arms. Last time, before Alec, had been Logan's kiss and it felt nothing compared to…

Logan.

Max moaned in pleasure as Alec's fingers slipped under her tank top and grazed some satin lace below. She arched more into him, but a surfacing thought kept nagging at her.

Logan.

LOGAN!

Alec felt her stiffen in his arms. He nuzzled tenderly into her ear. "Max?"

A sudden agony swelled in his chest as she jerked back.

And then sat up, swallowing hard.

Alec reached out for her. "Max?" he repeated tentatively, before reading the panic in her eyes and the guilt on her features. He blinked. Did he just beg her? He dropped his hand on the sand, grabbing a handful as his fingers clenched by their own volition.

Max glanced down for a brief instant at Alec, the taut lines on his face, his clenched jaw, the hurt in his eyes, mad at herself for having screwed up their whatever relationship. Her blood was still pounding in her ears, but the night chill ran through her body to her heated skin as guilt made its way to her heart. What had she done?

Alec couldn't turn his eyes away from her, even guessing what she was about to do, even knowing she was going to tear him apart.

It felt like forever, but finally she stepped back, scrambled her jacket, almost stumbling in her sudden hurry. "I … I just can't." She almost sobbed the words before bolting away.

Alec let his head fall on the beach, oblivious to the cold as a sudden void washed over him. A shooting star crossed the sky. Was it a true good moment to express a vow?

* * *

Mike had waited a very long time after nightfall. It looked like the streets were never running on empty. Why did apparently the good people from Seattle never go to bed?

Worse, he took more than his share from various waste. He scrambled out of the garbage, and carefully held the cover up, allowing just for his eyes to scan the immediate surroundings, trusting his ears to alert him. It looked like a good opportunity. He slipped out of the dumpster and jumped easily on the floor, brushing some of the dirt away as he started to walk, head down, but senses wary. The sewers were his next step, the headlights of his day, though it wasn't exactly on the tourist sightseeing priorities.

A chill ran through his body as he realized the first sewer map was sealed, and the second guarded. He turned into next street.

He could hear voices coming from a side alley and crossed the street, just in front of the 'Light of Life Mission'. He almost snorted in derision, but to his worst luck, the door opened, and some of the new self-appointed militiamen went out just as he passed by. He dropped his head even more into his shoulders, and sighed inwardly when one of them called out for him.

"Hey, wanna join against those freaks?"

He grumbled some vague excuse. Who was recruiting by night in Seattle? He didn't like the way he felt surrounded.

"It's him!" someone yelled in the background.

Mike froze and then acted. He jumped up to catch the metallic stairwell above him. One to ten was a bad odd. He almost made it, but a hand managed to grab his ankle, and he lost some of his momentum. He kicked his opponent's nose as he fell on the floor, and swiped a few men's legs with a roundhouse kick, as he elbowed another guy's face.

He was hit by a heavy pipe from behind and felt his knee give way under the unbidden assault. He almost cried out but a second blow reached the base of his skull.

He saw the sky and the stars spiraling around him in a eerie silence before a blissful darkness took over.

* * *

"Fenos'Tol, Ray. I'll know what she did to you, my son." Ames White quietly promised to the sky as a shooting star crossed it.

__

A/N#3: Okay it gets darker, but at least I kept my promise: one kiss per day. Do you still like it?

Please review here


	17. 17a Good or bad?

Disclaimer : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine; stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

A/N : LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy anyway !

A/N#2 : Thank you so much **_Liquid_** for your help! And thank you to you who reviewed and who kindly asked for updates:  
**_Jade-k_** : yeah, figure I wrote all this story for the beach scene alone, and of course the kiss rule still rules  
**_kyla_** : thank you. As for the beach scene, I'm really happy with it  
**_m/a fan_** : I'm glad you liked it. And I love you for noticing the Angel reference. hugs  
**_Lyndsay_** : I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. Thank you for always sticking around and reviewing  
**_glitterina_** : welcome back sweetie  
**_willow98002_** : thank you  
**_azure-orbis_** : please, don't care for Mike. And about the UST, well… it rules!!!  
Since it's been quite a long time, I strongly suggest all of you to go back and read the last chapter, it's my favorite so far. I'm not especially happy with this first part, I like the second much much better, but it's not translated into english yet. So I beg for some more patience. All the while, enjoy this!

****

Quarantined – Chapter 17 - 1st part

By Mirella

Monday morning

"Even if Eyes Only can't broadcast right now, he's still interested in anything concerning the transgenics." Logan was used to hence didn't mind discussing himself in the third person. "It really means a lot. Thank you, Matt."

He hung up, a sense of dread overshadowing him. Now he knew, and Max was in real great danger. As he was about to speed-dial her number, he discarded it in favor of a much better idea. He hurriedly picked up Bessie's keys and his jacket, and hurried down the stairs, out of the house. He'd go tell her right away, and thus, as a bonus, he'd see by himself if she was alright, after this quarantine, before this new threat. It was so long since the last time he saw her, he'd kill two birds with that one stone.

* * *

OC was standing in Max's way, thumbs twiddled.

"So, what's going on between you and Pretty Boy?"

"What are you talking about?" Max frowned. How did OC so often manage to read her like an open book?

"Come on, Boo, Original Cindy saw it all: the glances, the smiles, the brushings…" OC smiled, conveniently not mentioning the way they seemed to avert each other this morning. "Max, I know Alec's always been a flirt, but you weren't … till recently. There's no use in playing Queen of Denial with me."

Max nibbled her lower lip for a few seconds before she finally blurted out in a sigh. "I kissed him." She transfixed the dirty gray floor.

OC's smile grew wider.

* * *

Biggs shot a glance at Jones – in civil clothes, without his biohazard suit – who was exiting Normal's office – and then at his watch, frowning at its reading 7:22, and resumed his attention to Alec who was talking with Dix.

We morphed ID's shots and hacked them into the CDC database instead of yours. was saying proudly the little transgenic's voice.

Alec winked at Biggs, who high-fived him in return.

By the way, there was a matter with your eyes color. Dix went on. Your file indicated hazel, but CeCe swore they were rather green.

Alec laughed. "Hazel-green, that's it."

This way, even if White keeps tabs on the CDC, he won't recognize any of your faces from the Jam Pony file.

As for me, they all look alike anyway. came out Mole's sarcastic voice.

"Hey, Lizzie, I missed your good moods!" Alec teased in.

Don't you dare calling me Lizzie! Mole snapped back.

"You take your lessons from Maxie?" Alec jerked the phone away from his ear as a furious roar came out of it, and then sobered off as treacherous thoughts of her once more invaded his mind. How delicious she tasted, how good it felt to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her, to devour her. When they snuggled close, before she ran away, when she set her claim on him with her lips, before she tore him apart. It hurt.

He banned these thoughts away as he should ban her from his life. For his own good.

…gonna beg me for your miserable life. Mole sulked at the end of the line.

Miserable. Indeed. "Any lead on X5-214?" Alec brutally changed the subject.

Nothing yet. Didn't show up at TC, in any case.

* * *

"You kissed him?" OC repeated.

"Yeah." Max fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as the whole scene replayed in her mind. When he reached out for her hand, and how good it felt when she snuggled in his arms, when he held her pinned against the wall and she thought she would melt under his gaze, and his featherlike touches, later on the beach when he challenged her to kiss him and she did. The way they kissed, the way he caressed her, the intensity in his gaze when he looked at her, eliciting an overwhelming passion in her, almost scaring in its depth. The flash of hurt in his eyes as she pulled away.

What had she done? There she was, offering herself at him, whereas she was supposed to be in love with Logan. She sighed, lost in her thoughts. She really shouldn't have dragged Alec into her personal mess. But at that time it seemed a good idea.

Why did she start to feel attracted by Alec? And worse, when did he start to prove himself more than the selfish jerk who got out of Manticore, and to show glimpses of feelings?

She knew the answer to that question, and another wave of guilt engulfed her.

"And?" OC insisted, not one for long silences.

"And?" Sketchy chimed in, all ears.

Max spun around at the unexpected intrusion.

"Girl talk!" She slammed the door shut in front of Sketchy. At least, some of her spirit wasn't lost.

* * *

Sketchy quickly jumped back and looked up and down at the door panel suddenly blocking his view.

"Girls!" He shook his head furrowing his brow.

He spotted Biggs laughing whereas Alec was snapping his phone shut, waving in his direction.

"They banned you out?" Biggs asked devilishly.

"Yeah, girl talk!" Sketchy shrugged.

Biggs raised an inquiring brow. "Meaning they should be discussing guys."

"Exactly. Alec to be more precise." Sketchy looked disappointed.

Said Alec forced a grin. "Yeah, being irresistible, I do that to girls. Either they dream or they talk about me!"

"She was telling she kissed you."

Alec stiffened slightly before he relaxed his muscles in a shrug.

* * *

"And?" OC insisted. "Given the boy's reputation, I would have expected superlatives!"

Max cracked a smile.

* * *

"Max kissing Alec?" Biggs looked at Sketchy's nod and saw a brief glint darkening Alec's eyes. He had noticed the way Alec avoided Max this morning, so he supposed the happy-go-lucky mask was likely hiding a brooding mood. "Where are the news?"

Sketchy raised his hands. "You said it, man, I've been banned out."

Biggs shook his head and let his hand fall on Sketchy's shoulders. "Sketch, buddy, you might need a few tricks to get valuable intel!" From the corner of his eye, he noticed Alec's almost imperceptible sigh of relief. He'd press the matter later, maybe.

"About reliable intel, what about an interview? You know, to give the people an occasion to get a transgenic point of view."

Alec discarded it with a hand's wave. "No. Impossible right now."

"It's now you guys need a change in people's minds." Sketchy insisted. "From what I heard about Manticore…"

"Didn't you freak out then?" Biggs cut in seriously.

Sketchy fidgeted on his heels. "The people outside are freaking out anyway. It can't harm more to tell them the truth: the way you were raised, trained…"

Alec looked Sketchy straight in his eyes. "It could harm you. Don't you remember what happened when you took those photographs, a few weeks ago?"

A chill ran along Sketchy's spine as he took in Alec's words, and recalled his terror when he was arrested and pried by the NSA. Not that he was sober enough at that time to have been hit full force.

"Do you really believe it could do anyone any good to put our training as assassins under the headlights?" Biggs pushed further on.

"Play it safe, buddy." Alec concluded warmly with a friendly slap on his friend's back. "Stay out of trouble and don't get any closer!"

That's what he should have done.

* * *

"A mind-blowing, earth-shattering kiss and then nothing?" The look on her friend's face told tales. OC rolled her eyes expressively. "Why did you leave it at that?"

"Logan."

"Boo, you already told Logan it was over, and the guy didn't break. You don't have to screw up anything you might have with Alec in his name."

Max didn't answer immediately. Why did it have to be so complicated? "It's as if I was cheating on him." She blurted out.

"Well, first of all, you're not with him, and second you told him a certain tale leading him to believe you were with Alec already. That's when you cheated, not when you kissed Hot Boy." Cindy nudged Max gently. "Except of course if you didn't feel like doing it."

A treacherous shade of red invaded Max's complexion. She growled. "I used to be insensitive to his charm."

"Who blames you, Boo? As long as it can make you happy. Beside, the boy is definitely worth some trouble in a girl's mind."

"That wasn't what you used to say. There was even a time when you called him unworthy."

"Things change, Boo, and people change too. That includes me, Alec and you." OC said, with a poke at Max.

* * *

"Hot run in Sector Nine!" Normal shouted at a passing guy involved in what looked like an interesting talk with a fellow messenger. "I'm not paying you to discuss your week-end's sordid highlights!"

"Geez, Normal ate his clock! Does he really hope we'll start this early? We were stuck here all the week-end." Biggs shook his head at Alec without showing any intention to move the slightest bit.

"You know what?" Alec goofily grinned and stood up. "It means getting out of here."

Biggs raised a mocking eyebrow. "Looks like a morning flee."

"Whatever." Alec smirked in spite of the wave in his stomach. He taunted. "You coming?"

Biggs shrugged. "Of course." He let himself fall back down on the bench. "Later."

A lot later.

* * *

"It just happened. He was the true pain of my life, and now I'm seeing him as …" Well, part of the problem was she didn't know how she was seeing him. "Well I care for him."

"And he cares for you. Nothing new on that front." Except that he's probably hurting right now, supposed Cindy without saying it aloud.

"He's a friend, and that's how it should stay."

"Huh huh. You have a lump in your throat, you don't remember how to breathe? Your stomach makes knots? It means he's more than a friend to you."

* * *

"I can't believe it." Biggs shook his head at Alec who was leaving Normal's office, a package under his arm.

"Did it ever occur to you I could deserve my status?"

Biggs cocked his head to a side, as if he was thinking, very hard. "Never."

"Well right now, it's endangered."

"Sure." Biggs grinned. "You blatantly ignored Jam Pony's social rules. You know, no dating, no kissing, no screwing." A very unlikely possibility hit him. Well, given Alec's mood, maybe it made sense. "Unless no screwing in your case?" He prodded with a mocking eyebrow and chuckled at the dark look he got for an answer. Deep inside he firmly set his mind he would never fall in love.

* * *

"Sure, the guy is drop dead gorgeous, oozing sensuality out of any pore and he knows how to play it. That's why I feel a certain attraction to him." Max admitted. "One hundred percent sexual." She added quickly.

"Boo, I saw your eyes darting daggers at Helena at Crash. You don't see him as a toy boy either."

Helena. Max gulped. That wasn't fair.

"Helena is your catalyst, Boo. You're jealous, and that's why you're acting differently. You're kinda fighting over him in fact."

"I'd kick her ass easily." Max said through gritted teeth.

OC grinned. "Nobody asked you to kick her ass."

Max shot her friend a fierce look, regretting her slip. "It doesn't make your point. Me jealous over Alec? Are you getting insane?"

"It's not about me. But about you and Alec. About the way your eyes are sparkling right now." OC shook her head. "Do what you wanna do." She grinned. "Okay you can expect him to be wild and raw. But you'll know passion. It's worth a try, don't you think?"

A smile started to play on Max's lips. "You know how to appeal to a girl, don't you?"

OC opened the door. "Go and jump the boy's bones. Believe me, that's what he's hoping you'll do."

* * *

"Where's Alec?"

Biggs almost fell off his bench from her not so gentle nudge. "You're not gonna believe it." He laughed at the bouncing brunette standing above him. "Figure he volunteered for an early run. If you hurry, you might even…" He trailed off. Max was already gone.

She looked eager to catch up with his friend. Biggs's grin grew wider, maybe falling in love wasn't that bad, after all.

A/N#3: TBC as soon as possible.

Please review here


	18. 17b 30

_Disclaimer_ : Not mine  
_Summary_ : When Sketchy brings in a dangerous package, Jam Pony is put under quarantine; stuff happens : living together is not that easy, White is on the prowl…  
_Rating_ : PG-13  
_Pairing_ : Hint : I may as well admit it, I'm a M/A shipper forever

_A/N :_ LAtR AU - Inspired by Pai's challenge at NWP, but doesn't fit exactly the criteria - Enjoy anyway !

_A/N#2 :_ Thank you so much **_Liquid_**! And thank you to you who reviewed and who kindly asked for updates:  
**_azure-orbis_** : sorry about the lack of action, I'm doing my best but Ch18 is supposed to be full of action, and it's really hard for me to write. About the M/A angst? It's not over. But at least I can answer you positively on one topic: news about Helena ahead ;-)  
**_natasia_** : thank you dear  
**_a reader_** : thank you very much  
**_toki_** : yeah, OC is likeable, valuable, unique, and a girl's best friend. And I do my best for the updates, but I'm afraid it's not enough…  
**_Lyndsay_** : Thank you for always sticking around and reviewing. And about will Max jump Alec, well the next part has arrived, along with the answer to that question...  
So without further ado:

**Quarantined – Chapter 17 "3-0" - 2nd part**

By Mirella

_Previously:_

Max looked eager to catch up with his friend. Biggs's grin grew wider, maybe falling in love wasn't that bad, after all.

* * *

_Now:_

Max hurried out of JamPony and smiled when she saw Alec straddling his bike, busy putting on his bike gloves. She flung herself at him without a second thought, without leaving him - and herself - any occasion to back off.

Alec didn't have time to think. He felt Max grasping him hard behind his neck and pulling him towards her. He didn't even have time to see her flushed face before her lips crashed on his in a kiss almost out of control, almost violent.

It would have been so easy to lean in, just to give in to her delicious assault, to surrender to his own desires, but he somehow managed to pull away slightly only to find her smiling shyly at him. Time seemed to stand still.

Max felt as if she was melting in Alec's troubled gaze as it slightly flickered between hard and soft, and she leant her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, stroking his cheek softly with a delicate touch of her fingertips.

Alec swallowed. "Sometimes, Max, you're worse than Psy-Ops!" he said a little flippantly, his voice husky nonetheless. Did she really say she was sorry?

"And?" she asked a little defensively.

He finally grinned smugly. "I guess I can take the risk, since I survived then."

In a split second, he grabbed her face and their mouths clashed together with an insatiable hunger, their bodies pressed closer as if magnetized by each other.

Alec ran his fingers through her hair, along her arms, around her slight frame to hold her tight, as she slid her own hands inside his jacket, around his waist to cling closer to him. Nothing else mattered but being into each other's arms, tasting each other over and over, they were alone in their universe.

Max gasped for breath in the deep kiss, as Alec ground himself against her and slid his arms up her body; her doubts were forgotten, she was now sure she wanted him, more than she ever wanted anything or anyone. She slid her hands beneath his sweater, enjoying the feel of the bare skin of his back, eliciting a groan as Alec closed his eyes in bliss. Max could feel her blood rushing through her, and her heart pounding wildly in an exquisite relief. She suddenly felt free and full of hope, again, for the first time in years.

* * *

The last checkpoint behind him, Logan swiftly swerved between the traffic. Each passing second brought him closer to Max, and he was torn between impatience and apprehension. He almost turned into JamPony's front alley to park around the corner, but from where he was, Logan could see the kissing couple devouring each other, Max clinging to Alec's body as a lifeline, his hands roaming along her back. The last time, Logan had been saved from witnessing the evidence. He gulped. He knew it was bound to happen, but he suddenly wasn't looking forward to seeing Max anytime soon. The phone would do as well.

He sped away.

Alec's sharp eyes caught the car turning around the corner. The plate number confirmed what the shape and the characteristic noise obviously hinted at. Bessie.

Meaning Logan.

She was sorry.

He was a fool.

Once more, a lump was forming in his throat, and he pulled back.

Max's smile froze on her lips as she saw the sad glance dazing his eyes. She suddenly looked a little unsure and at the same time still hopeful. His heart sank, understanding what she expected from him, conceding there was in fact nothing for him to hope for, and realizing there was no real point for him in disappointing her. He was beyond.

He broke eye contact to bend and grab his shoulderpack, and when he sat up straight again, his trademark grin was firmly in place.

"Alec."

He shut her up with a finger on her lips. On her red bruised lips. "Max." Her name sounded like a caress, going with the wind. He took a strand of her hair that was floating in the morning breeze and tucked it softly behind her ear. "It's alright." He whispered, not totally trusting his voice, thanking the odd numbness that seemed to take over his mind.

She didn't like what was going on. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It was fine, Max." He replied casually while slipping his sunglasses on and revving up his engine. "Now, can you move? I gotta blaze."

He really looked intent on leaving as quickly as possible.

Max frowned deeply and reached over to his chest. "But…"

Alec shrugged her off. "There's a limit to what Normal can take, even from me. Right now, he's giving us his evil eye." Even to his ears, his voice came out too steady, as controlled. He waved with his hand. "See you later, Max."

She had to step back to get out of his way as he swerved sharply into the street. She wouldn't have believed it, would she have been told so, but she even missed the familiar Maxie.

"You're impossible! What do you mean, it was fine?" She angrily yelled at the escaping figure. What the hell hit him? What was wrong with that jerk?

Alec turned into the avenue, heading toward the city center, his grip tight around the handlebars, his grip on his control loosening away as a wave of pain squeezed at his chest, as if an icy claw was shattering it.

Max glanced down impatiently at her pager which was buzzing at her waistband and rolled her eyes. Logan! She didn't move, overwhelmed by a strange feeling of loss turning into a growing anger. She blinked away the moisture from her eyes, clenched and unclenched her fists before shoving them firmly in her pockets.

"Alec! Max!" Biggs yelled as he ran out of Jam Pony.

Max turned on her heel to face a very pale Biggs and snapped. "What's…"

Biggs cut in sharply, clearly impatient. "He's gone?" She nodded. "Sector 9?"

Max shrugged her ignorance and her indifference. "Gonna have to ask Normal. What's going on?" She quickly dismissed the second buzz at her waist with yet another frown.

"X5-214."

"Mike." Max corrected absentmindedly.

Biggs speed-dialed Alec's number and made a face. "Voicemail." He said grimly before leaving a message. "Alec, keep low and avoid the South Market. There's been a lynching."

Max let out a gasp.

* * *

Jaw clenched and muscles stiff, Alec determinably made his way through the checkpoint. Not that many people were already in the streets in the early morning. Soon enough the walkways would be crowded and there would be long lines at the checkpoints, but the city was still waking up, basked in the first sun rays, glowing somehow for a few instants before the illusion faded and the harsh reality showed again.

Alec took a deep breath. Who was he to dare hoping his dreams could come true?

An acrid smell of chemicals made its way to his nostrils. He snapped out of his thoughts, to find evidences of the nights' riots in burning tires' smokes. He wrinkled his nose and discarded any idea he might have had to go for a coffee at the South Market barracks. Instead he headed for a Deli.

"Hey!"

"Morning!" The waitress grumbled before she lifted up her eyes and repeated with an engaging smile while she smoothed her hair. "Good morning!" The guy who just entered her Deli was any woman's dream come true. Dressed in leather and jeans, dark blond hair she wished she could comb or tousle with her fingers, full charming lips, a deep seductive voice, delicate features, lean and strong body. Well, drop dead gorgeous. She cleared her throat. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, that, and…" He nibbled his lower lip. What he really wanted was a scotch bottle he could down in one shot.

Endearing to see him indecisive. She bent forward and slurred. "Anything you want." A direct approach couldn't hurt. She didn't want to take the risk to see him leaving for ever without even knowing his name.

Surprised, Alec looked at her for the first time. A blonde with brown eyes, smiling, cute enough, curvaceous, who was impudently checking him out. He laughed. "A muffin will do." She looked disappointed. Alec added. "Wanna one too?"

She started beaming when she realized he was flirting back. Her brain was pretty slow, she guessed she could blame his smile. She nodded. "I'll take my pause in a few minutes."

His lips quirked up a little, as she managed to brush his fingers just a little longer than necessary when handing him his coffee.

She swallowed hard, once, and then twice. "Do you wanna go and sit in the room upstairs? It's quiet up there." She whispered, almost out of breath.

"Why not?" He took his cup and moved up the steps.

Pretty ass indeed. She didn't know who was enough of an idiot not to cook breakfast to that guy. If he was hers, he wouldn't go to the Deli. Well, she didn't fool herself, he wasn't the sleep and stay kind of guy.

She wished he would take his shades off anyway, she wanted to see those eyes of him.

Alec could feel her eyes roaming his body and chuckled while sitting beside the window. Life could be so easy when no feelings came in the way. He took his mobile phone and checked the incoming numbers. Biggs, a few minutes after he left Jam Pony. He discarded it as a possible phone call from Max. Max. The hurt was still there. He didn't want to think about her. What he needed was to put some distance between them. As in leaving Seattle. There was that alternative escape route to set. It sounded like a plan, a plan he delayed far too many times.

Alec shook his head and looked at the next number. Helena's. The person he'd better focus on, and then he could leave. He listened to the message. Alec, if you're up for it, come at my apartment tonight at 8, I'll have a gift ready for you. Me. Can you imagine yourself shredding the package away? Her voice low and husky almost made Alec shiver. He banned away fantasies that popped into his mind. Helena was a true bitch, and she was enemy. Another face – with dark eyes eating his face, shuddering from exhaustion and illness – came into his mind. He closed his eyes a brief instant.

The next number stored was Logan's. Alec released the phone before his grip broke it, and swallowed a gulp of coffee. That was real good coffee, unlike Helena's.

He glanced up when he realized the young maid was coming, and sliding herself in the booth next to him, very next to him, into his lap finally.

He flashed her a grin. "You're not one for wasting any time, huh?" But he took her hands away from where they were roaming his waistband, and settled them in his around the coffee cup. "I need to take my sweet time, sweet lady." He whispered in her ear, suppressing a groan as she rubbed herself against him.

"I only have a few minutes."

When the hell did he lose his mind? Alec blinked a few times. "Then it's better if we just have breakfast, don't you think?"

"Why did you agree to come upstairs then?" She asked with a pout.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." He sighed, putting his forehead on the window.

He almost jerked up when he took in the crowd outside, and what the people were looking at. He zoomed in with his eagle's view, and suddenly paled when he recognized X5-214 hanging under the bridge, tied head down by his ankles, gasping at the odd angle some of his limbs were making.

"Hey!"

With an effort, Alec focused back on the young woman who was gazing at him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked, worried by the sudden ashen complexion of her companion.

Alec disentangled himself from her in a rush and threw a few bills on the table. "I'm always all right." He said somberly.

Sorry for her bad luck, she went back downstairs smoothing her skirt back in place. If it weren't for that mutant hung outside, she might have lived true good sex. "Fucking freak!" she grumbled as a sinister oration.

Alec hurried upstairs to the roof, and his sharp gaze swept around the area. The last thing he needed was to get caught by the police or in a riot. He could see cops dragging the body back over the bridge's edge and recognized White's SIC looming from above.

The cop in charge was looking for a pulse and Alec released the breath he didn't know he was holding when the guy shook his head negatively. Alec's eyes remained focused on the cop, till he closed X5-214 eyes for his last sleep.

* * *

Detective Ramon Clemente, Seattle Police Department, warily looked down at the dismembered body lying at his feet, taking in the young and angelic face - strangely not wearing any marks from the ordeal the poor guy went through -, the blood stains and shuddered at the violence and hatred display.

When he bent to check for a pulse, there was none.

"This is just one less freak. It's better that way."

Clemente got back up and his troubled gaze settled on the NSA special Agent he was introduced to a little earlier, Otto Gottlieb. "Are you sure he was one of them?"

"The autopsy will confirm he was."

"He doesn't have a barcode."

"They hide them." With a flicker of his wrist, Otto indicated to seal a plastic bag around the body before loading it in an army truck.

* * *

Alec distractedly took the next call in as he walked back to his bike. "Yeah?"

Alec! This Luke. General order to go to ground! 

Alec closed his eyes. "Max's order I guess? She doesn't want us to go pollo loco and to get payback?"

What are you talking about? 

"X5-214. They killed him, beat him to death."

Alec heard the transgenic's sigh. We know from the TV. You there? 

"Yeah. But too late!" Alec laughed in a dead tone.

Go away. Logan found out how they spotted him. 

Good old Logan with his information network.

The cops have thermal scans and your temp is higher than humans'! Luke went on.

Alec gritted his teeth. "Guess it's a matter of time then." He hung up.

He still had one thing to do. He called back Helena and left her a message, in a low, deep, slurring voice. "Hey, I'll be more than happy to unwrap my gift tonight, and to get to your very core."

That's exactly what he intended to do. One of the best defenses was to attack.

_A/N#3_: Yep this is evil.

Please review here


End file.
